What if?
by whiteicewolf
Summary: What if Naruto ran away from the Leaf Village when he was a child and Hinata went with him. Both of them travel and then they make friends with Gaara, Haku, and Kimimaro and they travel alongside Naruto and Hinata. What would happen?
1. Chapter 1

**whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"Freak"<p>

"Stay away from him"

"Don't go near him"

"It's him again"

A child with spikey blonde hair and blue eyes always heard the villagers call him that.

_Why?, Why? What did I do to them?_ The boy thought as he cried on the swing he sat on. He looked at the group of kids that were playing with eachother.

"Um" a timid voice said behind him. He looked back to see a girl with short navy blue hair, pupiless eyes, and was wearing a light purple kimono.

"Um, d-do y-you w-want t-to play" The girl said.

"Sure" the boy said

"um,my name is Hinata Hyuuga what's yours?" She asked

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" he said then he stuck his hand out waiting for her to shake his hand

"It's nice to meet you N-Naruto" she said as she timidly shook his hand

"It's nice to meet you too Hinata" Naruto said as he saw Hinata blush

"Here you sit on the swing and I'll push you" Naruto said as he got off the swing

"Um, okay" Hinata said then she got on the swing

"So why are you playing with me?" Naruto asked as he pushed her

"Huh?" Hinata said

"Everybody hates me, they all avoid me" Naruto said

"I-I actually wanted t-to p-play with you s-sooner b-but my father wouldn't l-let me" Hinata said

"Your father?" Naruto said

"M-My father d-doesn't want me t-to play with you, but he had a meeting today and I-I thought I-I could play with you" Hinata said

"You stutter a lot" Naruto said

"I-I'm s-sorry" Hinata said

"You don't have to apologize" Naruto said

"My father says I'm weak" Hinata said

"Why?" Naruto said confused

"It's because I can't master the Gentle Fist" Hinata said

"Gentle Fist?" Naruto said

"It's a fighting style only the Hyuuga clan knows" Hinata said

"I-I think you're strong" Naruto said trying to hide his blush

"R-Really N-Naruto" She said. Naruto nodded

"Do you want to be friends?" Naruto asked while blushing

""Y-Yeah" Hinata said while blushing as well

"So since we're friends we'll look out for each other" Naruto said

"Yeah" Hinata said

"HINATA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING NEAR HIM!" Hiashi Hyuuga yelled as he walked over to them

"F-Father" Hinata said

"I told you. You are not to go near that boy" Hiashi said then he grabbed Hinata's hand and then walked away.

"B-But F-Father" Hinata said

"No buts" Hiashi said as he walked away

"They all hate me" Naruto said quietly

**a week later**

Ever since Naruto and Hinata became friends Hiashi has strictly forbidden Hinata to see him again.

"I'm all alone" Naruto muttered as he sat on the same swing he always sat on. He looked at the same group of kids playing with eachother

"Hey it's that kid my parents told me to avoid" one of the kids said

"My dad said to never go near him" another kid said

"He's a freak" another kid said

"Freak" the kids yelled at Naruto.

_Freak! _Naruto thought. As he got up and ran away to his home. Once he quickly got into his home which was empty, as usual. Naruto cried as he leaned against the door.

_I don't understand. Why? I didn't do anything to them, but why do they all hate me _Naruto thought as his tears kept on streaming down his face.

_I want to dissappear. I don't want to be here. Where everybody hates me. _Naruto thought.

_That's it! __I'll run away, _Naruto thought as he dried his tears. Then he quickly started to pack all of his clothes, food, or anything essential into his backpack. Naruto just finished when he heard a faint knock on the door.

_who could that be,_ Naruto thought then he walked to the door and opened it. Naruto came face to face with Hinata.

"H-Hinata" Naruto said not believing she was there

"I-It's n-nice to see you again N-Naruto." Hinata said

"H-How are you here" Naruto said

"M-My f-father had another m-meeting and I took that as a chance to go and see you" Hinata said

"But how did you know that I lived here" Naruto said

"I-I saw you run to your home when I was looking for you" Hinata said

"Oh" Naruto said

"N-Naruto w-why are you carrying a backpack" Hinata said while looking at the backpack in Naruto's hand

"Hinata I'm running away" Naruto said

"W-What!" Hinata said

"I'm running away" Naruto said again

"Why?" Hinata said

"IT'S BECAUSE I HATE IT HERE EVERYONE HERE HATES ME EXCEPT YOU!" Naruto yelled

"Is that why you're leaving. It's because everyone hates you" Hinata said. Naruto just nodded

"I-I'm coming with you then" Hinata said. Naruto was taken back and looked at Hinata in disbelief

"B-But Hinata what about your father" Naruto said

"M-My father hates me because I-I'm weak, all of members of the Hyuuga clan thinks I-I'm weak" Hinata said

"Hinata" Naruto said

"A-And besides we're friends. We're supposed to look out for each other, right" Hinata said

"Yeah" Naruto smiled

"Hinata you have to go home and pack up everything you need and some food me at the swing where we first met at 10 P.M., alright" Naruto said

"R-Right" Hinata said then she looked at the clock

"I-I have to go my f-fathers meeting is going to end soon I have to get home before the meeting ends" Hinata said

"Then what are you waiting for GO!" Naruto said. Then Hinata quickly rushed back to the Hyuuga compound before Hiashi finished his meeting. Hinata quickly packed some clothes, food, and etc.

**10 P.M.**

Naruto was waiting by the swing where he first met Hinata. His bag was already full of all the things he needed. Then Naruto heard a noise in the bushes and he saw Hinata. She was wearing black pants and shirt, since she couldn't wear kimonos.

"S-Sorry I'm late" Hinata said

"You didn't come late, I was here early" Naruto said. Hinata just blushed.

"Come on we have to hurry" Naruto said then he grabbed Hinata's hand and ran

"The entrance is ungaurded for a short amount of time before they close the gates. We have to get there before they close it, okay" Naruto said. Hinata nodded. Then they saw the entrance. Naruto motioned Hinata to be quiet and then they quickly ran thru the entrance and left the village behind. After about 20 minutes of running both of them stopped to catch their breaths

"We did it. We ran away" Naruto said as he looked behind to see if anybody was running towards them

"N-Naruto where are we going to go now" Hinata said

"We're going to go everywhere, we're going to travel everywhere and see everything" Naruto said

"B-But what if we run out of food" Hinata said

"We'll just get a temporary job and if we're in the forest we'll just look for anything that's edible" Naruto said

"O-Okay" Hinata said

"Let's walk a little more, we can't be too careful" Naruto said. Hinata nodded and walked with him

"N-Naruto" Hinata said

"Yeah?" Naruto asked

"D-Do you think that we'll come back to the Leaf Village" Hinata said

"Yeah, one day we will come back, but it's going to be a long time before we come back" Naruto smiled. Hinata just blushed

"N-Naruto where are we going?" Hinata asked

"I was thinking. How about we go to Suna" Naruto said

B-But N-Naruto if we're going to Suna. Then we need to go that way" Hinata said while pointing to the right

"Oh, silly me. I have no sense of direction" Naruto smiled then he walked in the direction Hinata was pointing towards.

"I sure am glad that you're with me Hinata" Naruto smiled. Hinata blushed a deep shade of red

"Come on Hinata, to Suna" Naruto said with Hinata walking right next to him

* * *

><p><strong>whiteicewolf: In the next chapter they will be meeting Gaara. Let me remind you right now Naruto and Hinata are kids. Review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"Hey Hinata how much longer until we reach Suna" Naruto whined<p>

"N-Naruto it's going to be about a day or two before we reach Suna" Hinata said

"What!" Naruto said

"Naruto, just be patient we'll reach Suna before you know it" Hinata comforted

"Yeah. Hey let's take a break first" Naruto said. They both stopped and rested under a tree.

"I-I wonder if anybody notices that I'm gone yet" Hinata said

"I'm sure that they probably noticed by now" Naruto said

"Huh?" Hinata said

" Your father should have noticed by now" Naruto said

" I'm not even sure anymore" Hinata said

"What do you mean" Naruto asked

"I don't know if my father ever loved me" Hinata said

"Come on Hinata let's keep on going!" Naruto said trying to cheer Hinata up

"Y-Yeah" Hinata said as she followed Naruto

**at night**

"Hinata we should stop and camp here" Naruto said stopping

"O-Okay" Hinata said putting her backpack on the ground. Naruto looked thru his back pack and pulled out 2 peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Here Hinata I made these before we left" Naruto said offering her one

" T-Thank you N-Naruto" Hinata said as she took the sandwich

"S-So, why do you want to go to S-Suna N-Naruto" Hinata said as she took a bite of the sandwich

"I don't know why, but I just want to go there for some reason" Naruto said as he took a big bite of his sandwich

"H-How long are we going to stay in S-Suna once we get there" Hinata said

"I don't know a couple of days maybe" Naruto said as he finished the rest of his sandwich

"O-Oh" Hinata said as she finished her sandwich

"You should get some rest. I'll keep watch in case anybody comes" Naruto said

"A-Are you sure you'll be ok" Hinata said

"Don't worry just get some rest" Naruto said as he handed her a blanket

"O-Ok. T-Thank y-you" Hinata said as she wrapped the blanket around her and fell asleep

**the next morning**

"Hinata wake up, it's time to get going" Naruto said while shaking Hinata

"I'm up" Hinata said still sleepy

"Come on it's morning" Naruto said then he handed her an apple

"W-Where did you get the apple?" Hinata asked as she took the apple

"When I was keeping watch, I decided to walk around a little and I saw the apple tree. So I just took as many apples as I could carry and brought them here" Naruto said as he took a bite out of the apple

"Oh" Hinata said as she ate the apple.

"Ok we should get going" Naruto said once he finished his apple

"O-Ok" Hinata said as she took one last bite of her apple

"Ok, Let's Go!" Naruto walked off

"Um, N-Naruto it's this way" Hinata said pointing to the right

"Eh, right" Naruto said then he quickly turned right. Hinata quickly walked with him.

**Later that day**

Naruto and Hinata were nearing the end of the forest only to see the dessert right after it.

"We should stop and rest until it's nightime" Naruto said as he put his backpack down on the ground

"Huh?" Hinata said

"We'll be able to travel thru the dessert easier at nightime and nobody would notice us" Naruto said as he sat down

"O-Ok" Hinata said as she sat down. She heard somebody snoring and she instantly turned her head to see Naruto already sleeping.

_I'm not surpised that he's tired he stayed up all night just to make sure that nobody would see us _Hinata thought as she looked at Naruto

_I should get some rest too _Hinata thought before she went to sleep

**at night**

Hinata woke up to see that Naruto was still sleeping like a log.

"N-Naruto, wake up" Hinata said as she tried to shake him awake

"I'm up" Naruto yawned and stretched

"That was a good nap" Naruto said

"N-Naruto we should get going" Hinata said

"Oh, yeah" Naruto said then he stood up and took a flashlight from his backpack

"So which way should we be going" Naruto asked.

"A-All we have to do is go straight" Hinata blushed

"Oh that's good" NAruto then grabbeed Hinata's hand and walked straight. Hinata was as red as a tomato when she looked at hers and Naruto's joined hands.

_I'm glad it's nightime it would be embarrasing if he saw me with my face all red _Hinata thought

**Later that night**

Naruto and Hinata were coming close to the entrance to Suna. When Hinata remembered something.

"N-Naruto" Hinata said as she stopped walking

"Yeah" Naruto said

"H-How are we going to get into S-Suna without being seen by the shinobi" Hinata said

"Oh my gosh I can't believe I forgot about that" Naruto said

"S-So what are we going to do" Hinata said

"Let me think, Let me think" Naruto panicked

""N-Naruto" Hinata said

"I got it!" Naruto said

"huh?" Hinata said

"We'll sneak into Suna the same way we snuck out of Konoha" Naruto said

"huh?" hinata said confused

"We'll just sneak into Suna when they're in the middle of changing gaurds" Naruto said

"O-Ok" hinata said

"Hinata, they're changing the gaurds we have to hurry" Naruto said then he grabbed hinata's hand and quickly ran thru the entrance of Suna without anybody noticing them. They kept on running for about 10 minutes until they stopped to catch their breath.

"Good we got in without anybody noticing" Naruto said

"Um N-Naruto what are we going to do now" Hinata said

"Don't worry we'll figure it out later. It's already morning" Naruto said

"It's morning" Hinata said. Then the sun started to rise.

"Yeah it took us all night to get to Suna" Naruto said

"S-So what do we do" Hinata said

"Let's go see what kind of food they serve here I'm hungry" Naruto said as he walked in a random direction.

"O-Okay" Hinata said as she followed Naruto

**Later that day**

"How do the people here live with the heat" Naruto whined as he dragged his feet

"T-The heat is not that bad N-Naruto" Hinata said walking right next to him

"How can you stand the heat Hinata. You're wearing a jacket" Naruto said looking at Hinata who was fumbling with her jacket. Hinata put on her baggy jacket right before they started to travel across the dessert.

"Um, wel-" Hinata said

"Hey look it's a playground" Naruto said looking at the kids playing with a ball. The ball rolled away to a red haired kid who sat on the swing holding a teddy bear. The ball hit his foot and the boy picked up the ball and tried to give it back to them but the kids said something that was too familiar too the kyuubi holder

"Stay away from him" a boy yelled as he ran away

"Freak" another boy said as he ran away as well

"Monster" a girl yelled as she ran away

"Wait!" the red haired boy yelled

_He's just like me _Naruto thought. Hinata looked at Naruto knowing what he was thinking. They both looked at the red haired boy who stood alone holding a ball and his teddy bear. Hinata and Naruto both watched as the boy slowly walked back and sat on the swing .

_He looks so lonely, just like Naruto did, _Hinata thought. Then without warning Naruto took Hinata's hand and walked up to the red haired boy.

"Hey my names Naruto" Naruto greeted and then he looked at Hinata

"I-I'm H-Hinata" Hinata said she looked at the red haired boy he had the kanji of love on his forehead and his jade eyes were so lonely.

"So what's your name" Naruto said

"Gaara" he said

"Do you want to play, Gaara" Naruto asked. gaara was taken back by the question but answered

"Sure" Gaara said as he got off the swing.

"How about we play catch with the ball" Naruto said

"Okay" Gaara said as he put his teddy bear on the ground. Then he picked up the ball and he threw it to Naruto who threw it to Hinata who threw it back to Gaara.

"I haven't seen you guys around here" Gaara said as he threw the ball to Naruto

"Well it's because this is the first time for us being here" Naruto said as he caught the ball and then he threw it to hinata.

"So you guys know each other" Gaara said as he caught the ball Hinata threw

"Yep" Naruto said. Hinata just blushed and nodded

"So you guys are friends" Gaara said. Naruto and Hinata nodded

"Hey I have a question" Naruto said

"Yeah" Gaara said as he threw the ball to Naruto

"How did you get the kanji on your forehead" Naruto asked as he caught the ball

"I got it when my uncle, tried to kill me" gaara said. hinata dropped the ball that Naruto threw to her.

"Um, I-Is that why those kids avoided you" Hinata said

"No, they feared me before that. I thought that my uncle cared about me, but he hated me like all the others" Gaara said

"Oh" Hinata said as she picked up the ball

"Do you guys hate me now" Gaara asked

"No" Naruto grinned. Gaara looked at Hinata waiting for her answer.

"N-No" Hinata said

"Why?" Gaara said

"It's because you're like us" Naruto grinned

"Like you" Gaara said confused

"At the village Hinata and I came from everybody hated me they all dispised me. Hinata was the only friend I had there" Naruto said

"M-My f-family h-hates m-me because I-I'm weak" Hinata stuttered

"You guys are just like me" Gaara said

"Hey, Do you want to be friends" Naruto said

"Huh?" Gaara said

"friends. Friends look out for each other" Naruto said

"Friends." Gaara said

"So do you want to be friends" Naruto said

"I-I don't know" gaara said

"I understand" Naruto said. Then the three heard a strange noise and then they saw a masked ninja appear right in front of them holding a kunai.

_I can't let him hurt Naruto and Hinata they're the first people that actually played with me _Gaara thought then the ninja lunged at them. Gaara immediately made the sand attack the ninja.

"Sand Coffin" Gaara said as the sand crushed the ninja. Gaara looked at a shocked Naruto and Hinata.

_They're not going to want to be my friends now. They'll probably hate me like everybody else,_ Gaara thought

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Naruto yelled

"huh" Gaara said surprised of his reaction

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Naruto said

"You aren't scared of me" Gaara said still surpised

"Why would we be scared of you, you saved us from the ninja" Naruto said. Hinata nodded

"I-I wonder why that ninja tried to attack us" Hinata said

"It was probably after me" Gaara said

"Huh?" Naruto and Hinata said

"He's probably one of the assasins that father hired to kill me" Gaara said. Then he looked at Naruto and Hinata who were shocked.

"Your father hired somebody to kill you" Naruto said

"It's not the first time. My uncle was the first one who tried to kill me" Gaara said

"How could you live with a family like that." Naruto said

"I have to I have no other place to go." Gaara said

"Then why don't you come with us" Naruto said

"Huh?" Gaara said

"W-We ran away from our v-village" Hinata said

"Yep, we ran away since I didn't want to live in a place where everybody hated me and Hinata didn't want to be called weak all the time by her family" Naruto said

"but where do you guys live" Gaara said

"We don't live anywhere we're just going place to place. This place being the very first place we've been to" Naruto said

"Oh" Gaara said

"So do you want to come with us" Naruto said

"Don't you fear me" Gaara said

"Nope" Naruto said. Hinata stuttered a no.

"Then go with you" Gaara said

"YAY!" Naruto cheered. Hinata just smiled

"Um N-Naruto a-are we going to leave tonight then" Hinata said

"Yeah since Gaara is leaving with us" Naruto said

"S-So how are we going to leave" Hinata said

"Um I can make my sand transport us outside of Suna" Gaara said

"There problem solved. Gaara go home and pack anything you need clothes, food, water, all the essentials" Naruto said

"Ok" Gaara said

"We'll be waiting for you here until you come back, okay" Naruto said

"Okay" Gaara said as he ran off.

**the Kazekage tower (I think that's where Gaara lives)**

_I have to hurry I don't want to keep them waiting _Gaara thought as he took his backpack and quickly packed anything he needed.

_I just hope that my father doesn't send assasins after me after I leave I don't want my friends to get hurt because of me _Gaara felt happy when he remembered that Naruto and Hinata where now his friends. Once Gaara finished packing he made sure that nobody was watching and then he quickly used his sand to transport himself to the playground.

**at the playground**

Naruto and Hinata were waiting when they saw a big ball of sand form and dissappear to reveal Gaara.

"Hey Gaara, was that how you transport yourself" Naruto asked

"Yeah" Gaara said

"Come on we should hurry" Naruto said. Gaara nodded and then he motioned Naruto and Hinata to come closer to him. Then the sand started to surround the three and after a little while they were outside of Suna.

"That felt wierd" Naruto said

"Yeah using this technique might give you motion sickness" Gaara said

"N-Naruto are you okay, y-you look a little pale" Hinata said

"I'm fine" Naruto said then he quickly went behind a sand dune and puked

"Um, I-Is that normal" hinata said

"Don't worry it's completely normal" Gaara said

"Okay, now I'm fine" Naruto said emerging from the sand dune

"So where should we go" Gaara said

"We should avoid the dessert since Gaara ran away. How about we go to a place where it snows" Naruto said

"Ok" Hinata and Gaara said

"Yay" Naruto said as he walked to the right.

"Um, N-Naruto if you want to go to place where it snows you have to go this way" Hinata said and pointed to the left Gaara did the same thing

"Oh yeah that's right" Naruto said then he quickly went left

"He doesn't have a sense of direction does he" Gaara said

"Y-Yeah" Hinata said

"Come on guys let's go!" Naruto yelled. Then Hinata and Gaara quickly walked with Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>whiteicewolf: In the next chapter they will be meeting Haku. Review<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto. **

Naruto, Gaara, and Hinata were now resting under the shade of a tree enjoying the apples that Naruto gathered the other day.

"Hey Gaara" Naruto said trying to get Gaara's attention

"Yeah" Gaara said

"I was just wondering" Naruto said as he took a bite of his apple

"Wondering about what" Gaara said before he took a bite of his apple

"Your father sent assasins after you and your uncle tried to kill you. I was wondering. Why didn't you go all cold and heartless" Naruto said as he took another bite of his apple. Gaara looked down at the ground remebering his uncles face when he said that he despised him like everybody else.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to" Naruto said sensing that Gaara was remembering the all the bad times of his life.

"When my uncle died he told me that my mother hated me and that she named me Gaara because she wanted me to destroy Suna" Gaara said. Naruto and Hinata just listened for Gaara to continue.

"Before he died he told me to only love myself and fight for myself" Gaara said still looking at the ground.

"And that's when the sand made this Kanji on my forehead" Gaara said pointing at the Kanji

"So how did you not go crazy or anything" Naruto said

"That night when my uncle died I really wanted to kill everybody. But for some strange reason I didn't want to. I thought that maybe if I was still kind people would want to be my friends" Gaara said then he took a bite of his apple

"But even if I was kind everybody still hated me" Gaara said as he took another bite of his apple

"Gaara" Naruto said

"But then you guys became my friends" Gaara said as he looked up at them and then gave a small smile.

"If it weren't for you guys I probably would have been alone my entire life" Gaara said then he took a bite of his apple.

"We're friends now Gaara and friends look out for each other" Naruto said then he finished the last of his apple.

"N-Naruto's r-right" Hinata said as she finished her apple.

"You guys are really good friends" Gaara said then he finished his apple.

"Come on guys let's get going" Naruto said then he walked to the right

"Um, Naruto all we have to do is go straight" Gaara said making Naruto stop in his tracks

"Oh yeah, straight ahead" Naruto said as he walked straight with Hinata and Gaara with him.

**At night**

"We should rest here for the night" Naruto said as he put his backpack down.

"O-Ok" Hinata said as she put her backpack down. Gaara did the same thing.

"I'll make sure that nobody sees us you guys go get some sleep" Gaara said

"Thanks Gaara" Naruto said before he yawned and went to sleep.

"G-Good night G-Gaara" Hinata said before she fell asleep.

**In the morning**

"Hinata wake up" Gaara said as she shook hinata awake.

"I'm up" Hinata yawned

"I need your help waking up Naruto" Gaara said as he pointed at Naruto who was sleeping like a log.

"N-Naruto wake up" Hinata said as she tried to shake Naruto awake, but Naruto still slept.

"I already tried that, and I only have one thing to say Naruto can sleep like a log" Gaara said as he looked at Naruto.

"I-I have an idea" Hinata said

"What is it" Gaara asked

"N-Naruto, breakfast!" Hinata yelled. Then Naruto suddenly shot up and looked around.

"Breakfast" Naruto said as he looked at hinata and Gaara.

"Yeah so let's eat" Gaara said as he took out some granola bars from his bag and gave them to Hinata and Naruto.

"Hey Hinata how much longer until we reach a place that has snow" Naruto asked before he took a bite of his granola bar.

"I-I'm guessing if we're lucky that w-we should get there l-later this day." Hinata said then she took a bite of her granola bar.

"If that's true then we should change our clothing for clothes that suit cold climates" Gaara said before he took a bite of his granola bar.

"You're right, Gaara" Naruto said before he took another bite of his granola bar.

"So once we're done eating we should change into warmer clothing" Naruto said as he took another bite.

"O-Ok" hinata said as she ate her granola bar. Once everybody finished eating they started to change their clothes. Hinata changed her clothes somewhere else since, Naruto and Gaara were boys. Once everybody was done changing Naruto was wearing an orange jacket and baggy black pants, Gaara was wearing a red jacket and also had baggy black pants like Naruto. Hinata was still wearing her baggy jacket from last night and she was still wearing black pants.

"Ok, let's go!" Naruto yelled as he walked straight with Gaara and Hinata following him.

**Later that day**

"Hey guys it's snowing" Naruto said as he looked at the snow that was falling.

"Wow this is the first time I've seen snow" Gaara said as he looked Naruto running around trying to catch one of the snowflakes on his tongue.

"It's our first time too" Hinata said as she caught some of the falling snowflakes in her hands

"Naruto come on there's a village up ahead" Gaara said Naruto stopped running around and then followed Gaara and Hinata to the village. Once they got to the village they bought some gloves since they didn't want their hands to freeze. Naruto got orange gloves, Gaara got red gloves, and Hinata got lavender gloves. Once they were done with getting gloves they started to walk around the village

**Naruto POV**

Gaara and Hinata and I were walking around the village. We were crossing a bridge when I saw kid sitting there wearing nothing but a large shirt and pants.

_Isn't she cold _I thought as we walked up to her. I stopped and looked at her. Her hair was all messy and her shirt and pants looked like it could barely keep her warm she wasn't wearing any shoes or socks.

"Hi" I said to her. She looked up at me.

_Her eyes they're look so lonely _I thought as I looked at her

"Hi" she replied

"I'm Naruto, this is Hinata, and Gaara" I said as I pointed to my friends

"H-Hi" Hinata said

"Hi" Gaara said

"Hi" she replied

"um, aren't you cold" I asked.

"Yeah, but I'm used to the cold" she said

"Um, I-If you don't mind me asking where are your p-parents" Hinata asked timidly

"They're dead" she said her voice void of any emotion

"I-I'm sorry" Hinata said

"You don't have to be" she said

"How did your parents die?" Gaara asked

_What kind of question is that! _I thought I mean who asks a persons parents how they died.

"My father killed my mother and he tried to kill me, but" She said

"But what" I said

"I killed him before he killed me" she said

_She's just like Gaara_, I thought as I looked at Gaara who must have been thinking the same thing.

"You're just like me" Gaara said the girl looked confused

"I killed my uncle before he killed me" Gaara said.

"I see" she said

"Hey do you want to come with us" I said. She looked taken back from the question and so did Gaara and Hinata

"Huh?" she said confused

"Do you want to travel with us" I said to her then Gaara yanked me towards him.

"Are you crazy we don't even know her name" Gaara whispered

"We can't just leave her here" I said pointing at her

"Um" She said trying to get our attention

"I know that" Gaara said

"She looks like she's going to freeze to death" I said

"Um" She said still trying to get our attention

"I know that, bu-" Gaara said

"N-Naruto G-Gaara" Hinata said getting our attention. We both turned to her.

"Yeah" we both said

"um, she's trying to say something" hinata said pointing at the girl

"What is it?" I asked

"I'm a boy" she… he said

"WHAT!" Me, Hinata, and Gaara yelled.

**Whiteicewolf: After this what do you guys want to read. Do you want them to meet Kimimaro or do you want them to travel a bit more before they meet Kimimaro. If they travel these are your options**

**A . They have an awesome and pleasant adventure**

**B . They encounter one of the assasins hired to kill Gaara, or it could be a leaf ninja that was ordered to take Hinata back**

**C . Both option A and B**

**D . Something else happens- have to suggest what happens**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>"Y-Y-You're a guy" Naruto said. The boy nodded<p>

"Uhh" Gaara said at a lost for words.

"I'm so sorry it's just that you look so much like a g-g-g-g-" Naruto stuttered

"Like a girl" the boy finished

"Yeah" Naruto said

"It's ok" he said

"Um, W-What is your name?" Hinata asked

"It's Haku" he said

"Nice to meet you" Gaara said finally getting over the fact that Haku was a boy

"It's nice to meet you too." Haku said

"So do you want to come with us" Naruto said

"Huh?" Haku said

"Do you want to come travel with us" Naruto said again

"Um, sure" Haku said

_It's better then just waiting out here in the snow until I die from starvation or freezing to death, _Haku thought

"Welcome to the group Haku, but first we should get you some warmer clothes" Naruto said as he looked at Haku's shirt and pants.

"You're right" Haku said

"Here you could wear this" Naruto said as he pulled out a brown jacket from his back pack and gave it to Haku.

"Thank you" Haku said as he put the jacket on.

"Come on let's go look around" Naruto said as he ran off.

"We better go after him" Gaara said. Hinata and Haku nodded and they ran after Naruto.

**Meanwhile in Konoha**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU STILL CAN'T FIND HER!" Hiashi Hyuga yelled at the ninja that was in front of him.

"Sir, calm down" the ninja said annoyed by the way Hiashi had spoken

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!" Hiashi yelled

"Sir, I'm just the ninja who's delivering the message if you have any complaints, you should go tell that to the hokage" the ninja said before he disappeared

"Oh believe me I will" Hiashi muttered as he quickly stormed out of the Hyuga compound towards the Hokage tower

**At the Hokage tower**

The third hokage was just finishing the last of his paper work when Hiashi Hyuga stormed into his office.

_Oh no not him _the third hokage thought

"HOKAGE HOW CAN YOU STILL NOT KNOW WHERE MY DAUGHTER IS! AREN'T YOU EVEN LOOKING FOR HER!" Hiashi yelled as he slammed his hands on the Hokage's desk

_Oh why me _the third hokage thought

"Hiashi calm down" he said

"I'll calm down when you answer my questions" Hiashi said

"Fine. What's your first question" the hokage said

"How come you haven't found my daughter yet she's been missing for about three days. I doubt she could have traveled far" Hiashi said

"Hiashi like I told you before, we are doing the best we can. It's just now that easy. Once Hinata left Konoha she could have gone anywhere." The Hokage said

"Then why can't you send out more ninjas. She's the heir to the Hyuga clan" Hiashi said

"Hiashi we can't send every ninja we have to look for your daughter" The hokage said.

**( Think about it sending 30 people looking for a single person it's kind of stupid) **

"She's the heir to the Hyuga clan" Hiashi repeated

"Yes, Yes I know that the heir is an important person In the Hyuga clan, but it still doesn't change the fact that I can't send anymore ninja to go look for your daughter" the hokage said

"But-" Hiashi said

"No buts Hiashi now get out. I'll tell you if we have any news of Hinata" the Hokage said

"Fine" Hiashi said as he left the Hokage's office. Once Hiashi left, the Third Hokage immediately relaxed in his chair.

_Hinata's not the only child that left Konoha. I haven't seen Naruto either, he's the Kyuubi jinchuriki if he isn't safe bad things would happen, _he he heard somebody knocking on the door.

_It better not be hiashi again _he thought.

"Come in" he said. The door opened and Anko walked in.

"Anko how was your mission" The hokage said

"It was a complete success Lord Hokage" Anko said

"What's wrong Anko you're unusually quiet." He said

"Lord Hokage when I was coming back to the village I heard a strange rumor from one of the inns I stayed at" Anko said.

"A rumor?" he said

"Yes, it's a rumor about Suna" Anko said

"Suna" he said

"Yes, it seems that the Kazekage's youngest son has disappeared" Anko said

"Kazekage's youngest son" the hokage said

"Yes sir, but I'm not sure that the rumor is even true" Anko said

"Thank you for telling me this Anko you may leave now" the hokage said

"Yes Lord Hokage" Anko bowed and then left the room

_The Kazekages youngest son _The hokage thought.

**Back with Naruto and the others**

"Ah-choo" Hinata sneezed before she pulled her jacket closer to her.

"Hey Hinata you okay. You aren't coming down with a cold are you" Haku asked

"D-Don't worry I'm fine" Hinata said

"hey guys I herd people say that people sneeze when people talk about them behind their back" Naruto said

"That's ridiculous" Gaara said

"Come on Gaara, it could be true" Naruto said

**Meanwhile in Suna**

"Where in the world could he be" the Kazekage said as he sat in his office

"Gaara never came home and I know he wasn't killed because the assassin I hired was found dead" the Kazekage said

_The people are starting to spread rumors too _He thought as he looked at his paperwork

"Ugh, even when he isn't here Gaara is still trouble to deal with" He muttered as he looked thru some of the papers of assassins.

**Back with Naruto and the others.**

"Ah-choo" Gaara said before he wiped his nose

"Hey Gaara are you ojay" Haku asked

"Don't worry. It's nothing" Gaara said

"It could be because somebody's talking about you behind your back" Naruto said

"Whatever Naruto" Gaara said as he kept on walking

* * *

><p><strong>Whiteicewolf: Okay when I counted the scores option C won. So in the next chapter their going to have a pleasant journey and have a run in with an assassin hired by Gaara's father and a leaf ninja trying to get Hinata back. Some people wanted somebody to train Naruto, Haku, Hinata, Gaara, and Kimimaro. So here are the options.<strong>

**A . Kisame before he joined the Akatsuki and before he met Orochimaru (Did he meet Orochimaru I don't know I just heard that he did)**

**B . Tsunade**

**C . Jiraiya **

**D . Zabuza**

**E . you give a suggestion of a person you want to train them**

** don't have a trainer and they learn how to use jutsus on their own **

**In one of my reviews someone wanted them to meet Ranmaru (for those who don't know he is a character from the Naruto anime he is from the Raiga arc) and let Ranmaru join Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Haku and Kimimaro. Just put yes or no if you want Ranmaru to join them or not.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whiteicewolf: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was busy with my other story.**

**Okay when I counted the votes they were tied, literally. So I made the final decision and made them learn jutsus on their own. To those people who wanted them to have teachers they'll have teachers, just not right now.**

Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, and Haku were walking down the snow covered street. Haku was wearing the brown jacket that Naruto gave to him and was wearing baggy black pants that Gaara gave to him,

"Ah- choo!" Naruto sneezed

"You feeling okay Naruto ," Haku asked

"I don't think my body likes the cold" Naruto said as he wiped his nose

"It's your fault, you wanted to go somewhere that snowed" Gaara said

"Hey I didn't hear any complaints from you when we saw snow" Naruto said

"S-So N-Naruto where should we go next" Hinata asked

"I don't know how about we just pick a random direction and walk that way" Naruto said

"You do know that we could get lost by doing that" Gaara said

"Come on it's going to be awesome, trust me" Naruto said

"Fine, but don't blame me when we're lost" Gaara said

"So which direction are we going" Haku asked

"I'll choose once we're out of the village" Naruto said. The others nodded and then they left the village. Once they were outside the village they all looked at Naruto.

"Let's go that way" Naruto pointed to his left

"Naruto, if you wanted warmer weather we should go this way" Haku said as he pointed to his right

"Warmer weather here we come" Naruto said as he walked to the right. The others just sighed then followed Naruto

**Meanwhile in Suna**

A sand ninja was standing in the Kazekage's office in front of the kazekage.

"What did you call me for Lord Kazekage" the ninja asked.

"I have a mission for you" the kazekage said

"A mission" the ninja said.

"I'm well aware that you know that Gaara is missing right" the kazekage said

"Yes sir" the ninja said

"Your mission is to find Gaara and kill him" the kazekage said

"Yes sir" the ninja said

"And make sure that nobody knows of this mission" the kazekage said.

"Understood" the ninja said

"Good now leave" the kazekage said

"Yes sir" the ninja said before he left

**Meanwhile in konoha**

A leaf ninja was in front of the hokage.

"You wanted to speak to me lord Hokage" the ninja said

"Yes, I want you to look for the missing Hyuga" the hokage said

"Oh, you mean Hinata Hyuga, the girl who disappeared a couple days ago" the ninja asked.

"Yes, it seems that all the ninja that were sent to go find her had no success. So you are our last hope of finding Hinata Hyuga" the hokage said.

"And if I wasn't able to find her" the ninja said.

"Then Hinata Hyuga would be proclaimed dead" the hokage said.

"I see" the ninja said.

"You may leave now" the hokage said.

"Understood," the ninja said before leaving the hokage's office.

**Back with Naruto and the rest**

"We should camp here" Naruto said as he looked around. They were in the middle of a forest.

"I'll go get some wood to make a fire" Gaara said as he walked off

"We'll just get some food ready then" Naruto said then he took out 4 bowls of instant ramen from his backpack.

"But don't we need water to eat those" Haku said

"We'll just get some water from the river over there" Naruto said as he pointed at the river in the distance.

"But don't we need a pot" Haku said

"I-I have a p-pot" hinata said as she took a small pot from her backpack.

"Isn't your backpack heavy from carrying the pot around in it" Haku asked

"I-It's not that h-heavy" Hinata said

"I'm going to go get some water from the river" Naruto said then he took the pot that hinata was holding and walked to the river. Leaving Haku with Hinata.

"What made you join Naruto" Haku asked

"Huh?" Hinata said startled

"Why did you run away with Naruto" haku asked

"Um, well N-Naruto was the first f-friend I ever had and I-I wanted to run away from our village just like he d-did" Hinata said.

"Really" Haku said. Hinata nodded her head

"Are you sure it isn't because it's because you like him" haku said. Hinata turned as red as a tomato once he said that.

"H-How d-did you know" Hinata said with her face all red.

"You have to be blind to not see that you like Naruto" haku said

"I-Is it really that o-obvious" Hinata said

"Well it seems that Naruto doesn't see that you like him" Haku said

"Y-Yeah" Hinata said

"I got the water" Naruto said as he walked over to them with the pot full of water.

"N-Naruto" Hinata said

"Gaara still not back yet" Naruto said as he put the pot full of water down.

"It seems he's still collecting firewood" Haku said as he looked around.

"I guess we'll have to wait then" Naruto said as he sat down. A couple minutes later Gaara came back with firewood.

"Sorry I took so long" Gaara said as he set the firewood down.

"It's okay" naruto said as he started to make sure the firewood was good. Then he took a lighter out of his backpack and set the firewood on fire.

"You carry a lighter" Haku said

"Hey I thought a lighter would come in handy" Naruto said as he put away the lighter.

"L-Let's just wait for the water to boil" hinata said as she put the pot over the flame. After a couple of minutes the water started to boil and everyone started to eat their cup noodles.

"Hey guys I just figured something out" Naruto said as he ate some of his instant ramen

"What did you figure out" Haku asked as he ate his ramen noodles

"I just figured out that we barely know anything about each other" Naruto said as he ate more of his ramen.

"You're right" Gaara said as he ate more of his ramen.

"How about we answer one question that we are asked" Naruto said

"Ok" the others said

"Ok, I'll go first. What do you guys want to ask" Naruto said as he finished his ramen

"Do you have any family members" Gaara asked.

"No, I don't remember ever seeing my parents faces" Naruto said as he looked down

"Ever since I could remember I was alone" Naruto said

"Naruto" Haku said

"So that's my answer so who's going to be the next person" Naruto lifted his head and smiled.

"I'll be next" Gaara said

"Ok, do you have any family members besides your father" Naruto asked

"I have an older brother and sister, but they fear me like everybody else does" Gaara said

"So what are their names" Naruto asked

"I thought we were supposed to answer one question" Gaara said

"You're so mean Gaara" Naruto wined

"I-I'll be n-next" Hinata said

"Do you have any family" Gaara asked

"I-I have a father, a little sister, and a cousin" Hinata said

"What about your mother" Gaara asked

"M-My mom died giving birth to my little sister, and my aunt died giving birth to my cousin and my uncle died when I was 3 years old.

"Oh" Gaara said

"So what's my question" Haku asked

"Hmm, How long have you been living on the streets" Naruto asked

"Hmm, I guess it was about a couple of months" Haku said

"You were living on the streets for a couple of months in those clothes. How did you stay warm!" Naruto said

"I only have to answer one question" Haku said

"You're just like Gaara" Naruto wined

"W-We should get some sleep." Hinata said

"Yeah we should" Haku said

"Naru-" Haku said then he looked at Naruto who was already snoring. Haku sighed and pulled a blanket out of Naruto's backpack and wrapped it around Naruto.

"I'll stay awake and keep the fire going" Gaara said.

"O-Ok" Hinata said then she took a blanket from her backpack and wrapped it around herself and then went to sleep.

"Um, Gaara do you have a blanket I can use" Haku asked. Gaara took out a blanket from his backpack and gave it to Haku. Haku thanked him before he went to sleep.

**The next morning**

"Haku, hinata wake up" Gaara said as he shook both of them awake

"I'm up" Hinata yawned

"What?" Haku yawned as he woke up

"I need your guys help to wake up Naruto" Gaara said as he pointed to Naruto who was still snoring

"Did you tell him that it was breakfast" Hinata said

"I did, but he didn't even move" Gaara said

"Here let me try" Haku said then he walked over to Naruto.

"Naruto. BREAKFAST!" Haku yelled. Naruto still didn't budge

"Hinata you try it" Haku said

"O-Ok" hinata walked over to Naruto

"N-Naruto. BREAKFAST!" hinata yelled and this time Naruto lazily got up and looked around

"Breakfast" Naruto said

"Yeah" Gaara said as he took out granola bars from his backpack and handed one to everybody. Once everybody was finished with their granola bar they started walking again.

**Later that day**

The four were taking a break from walking, but Naruto wanted to explore some more so he just walked in a random direction. After a couple of minutes Naruto came back to them.

"Hey guys come with me I want to show you something" Naruto said as he grabbed their hands and dragged them for a couple of minutes until they saw a huge waterfall and their were flowers growing along the river.

"Wow" Haku said

"You can say that again" Gaara said as he looked at it

"I-It's so pretty" Hinata said

"Yeah, how about we hang out here for today" Naruto said

"Sounds good to me" Haku said

"Ok" Gaara said

"O-Ok" Hinata said. The four walked over to the waterfall and put their stuff down and Naruto, Haku, and Hinata were playing in the shallow end in the river. Gaara just watched since he didn't want his sand to get wet until Naruto splashed water on him making Gaara splash Naruto back which resulted in all of them having a water fight.

**Later that day**

"I hate washing laundry" Naruto said as he washed his clothes in the river

"Dirty laundry isn't going to clean itself" Gaara said as he washed his clothes

"Come on guys it's not that bad" Haku said as he washed some clothes.

"H-Haku is right" Hinata said as she washed her clothes

"I just hate washing laundry" Naruto said as he finished washing his laundry then he hung them up to dry. Shortly after the rest finished and hung their laundry to dry.

"Hey, Gaara, Haku come help me" Naruto said as he motioned them towards the river.

"What do you want Naruto" Gaara asked as he walked over to him.

"Come help me get fish so we can eat it for lunch" Naruto said as he walked into the river

"But I don't want to get wet." Gaara said

"How about you just throw some rocks in the river and direct them towards Naruto and me" Haku said

"Ok" Gaara said as he picked up a couple of rocks and walked towards the river. Haku walked into the river with Naruto. After a couple of minutes Naruto finally got a fish

"I got it I got it I got it" Naruto said as he held the fish

"Good job Naruto" Haku said. After a couple of minutes they caught 3 more fish.

"W-Wow guys these look great" Hinata said as she looked at the fish

"They sure do. Come on let's hurry up and cook these. I'm hungry" Naruto said as he started to make a fire.

"Ok" They all said after a couple of minutes they were eating the fish.

"So what should we do after lunch" Naruto said as he took a bite of his fish

"We should gather some food just encase we run low on food when we're traveling" Haku said as he ate his fish

"That's a good idea" Gaara said as he ate his fish

"Y-Yeah" Hinata said as she ate her fish

"So it's decided we're going to gather food after we finish eating" Naruto said then he took another bite of his fish.

"Ok" the others said. After they finished eating they put out the fire and got their backpacks and started to look for food.

"Hey guys look I found an apple tree" Naruto said. The others quickly looked at the apple tree that Naruto found.

"Come on let's hurry and get as many apples as we can" Naruto said. The others nodded and started to pick the apples.

**Meanwhile**

A sand ninja was at a waterfall with flowers growing along the river. The sand ninja looked at the recently put out fire.

_He's around here _The ninja thought before he went to go look for Gaara. After the sand ninja was out of sight the leaf ninja emerged from his hiding place.

_What is a sand ninja doing here _the leaf ninja thought, then looked at the fire.

_That fire was put out recently. _The ninja thought before leaving in the same direction the sand ninja left.

**Back with Naruto and the others**

"Wow look at all the apples we collected" Haku said as he looked at the gigantic pile of apples on the ground

"Yeah and we wouldn't have been able to carry all of these if Hinata hadn't packed an extra bag. Thanks Hinata" Naruto said

"I-It was n-nothing" Hinata said as she turned red

"Come on let's hurry and put the apples into the bag" Gaara said as he picked up an apple. The others just nodded and started put the apples into the bag. Then Gaara's sand suddenly shot up and protected Gaara from the kunai that were thrown at him. All of them looked behind them and saw the masked sand ninja.

"I found you Gaara" the sand ninja said

"Who are you" Haku asked

"You're a ninja that my father ordered to kill me, right" Gaara said

"That is correct" the ninja said

"Um, what is going on here" Haku asked

"We'll tell you later" Naruto said

"You" the sand ninja pointed at Hinata

"You're a Hyuga aren't you" the sand ninja asked

"How did you know" Naruto asked

"Her eyes. Only a Hyuga has those eyes" the ninja said as he saw Hinata hide behind Naruto.

"My mission is to kill Gaara and to make sure that nobody knows of this mission. Unfortunately for you that means I cannot leave any survivors" the ninja said

"Um, Gaara what does he mean by that" Naruto asked

"Naruto, the ninja just said that he's going to kill us" Haku said

"What!" Naruto yelled in disbelief

"The girl's correct" The ninja said

"But I'm-" Haku said but the sand ninja threw some shuriken at Haku before he finished his sentence. Gaara quickly made his sand to protect Haku making the shuriken become embedded in the wall of sand.

"Thanks Gaara" Haku said

"Don't mention it" Gaara said then he made his sand go towards the sand ninja. Then they heard a scream come from Hinata. The boys quickly looked back to see Hinata being held by the leaf ninja.

"Hey! Let Hinata go!" Naruto yelled as he charged at the leaf ninja only to be kicked by him.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that" the leaf ninja said

"What is a leaf ninja like you doing here" the sand ninja said

"I'm on a mission that the hokage gave me. I'm supposed to bring back Hinata Hyuga alive" the ninja said

"I'm sorry but I cannot let you bring her back." The sand ninja said then he threw shurikens at the leaf ninja who deflected them with the kunai. Hinata struggled to get out of the leaf ninjas grip, but couldn't so she bit down on the leaf ninjas arm.

"Ouch!" the leaf ninja said as he let go of hinata who ran towards her friends.'

"N-Naruto a-are you okay" Hinata asked as she looked at Naruto

"Don't worry I'm fine" Naruto said. Then the sand ninja threw several kunai at the children but it was blocked by Gaara's sand.

"Thanks Gaara we'd probably be dead if it weren't for you" Haku said as he watched Gaara's sand surround them.

"You're my friends. We're suppose to look out for each other, right" Gaara said as he looked at them.

"Right" Naruto smiled then the sand ninja threw more weapons at the chikdren but Gaara's sand protected them.

"We can't stand here all day. What are we going to do" Haku asked

"Let me think. Let me think" Naruto panicked as the sand blocked a kunai that the leaf ninja threw.

"You might want to hurry I don't know how much longer I can keep this up" Gaara said as he made his sand block another kunai.

"I got it!" Naruto said

"Got what?" Gaara said

"Gaara can you transport us back to the waterfall" Naruto whispered to Gaara.

"Yeah I can do that" Gaara said

"Good so can you do it now" Naruto said . Gaara nodded and made his sand surround them.

"Naruto what is he doing" Haku asked

"We'll tell you later just stay close to us" Naruto said. Haku nodded and stayed closed to them as the sand surrounded them. Then after the sand stopped surrounding them they were back at the waterfall.

"How did Gaara do that" Haku said

"We'll explain later, but right now we have to run those ninjas are going to catch up to us soon" Naruto said as he put on his backpack, but then a kunai was thrown right in front of his feet.

"It's too late to run" the sand ninja said as he appeared before them.

"Uh oh, we're in trouble" the kids said. Then the sand ninja threw a kunai at hinata, but Naruto jumped in front of hinata and the kunai hit his hand.

"AAAAHHH!" Naruto yelled in pain as he took the kunai out of his hand, his blood still dripping down his hand.

"Naruto!" his friends yelled

"N-Naruto" hinata said as she looked at Naruto's bloody hand.

"Don't worry, I'm okay," Naruto said as he looked at his hand.

"Are you sure" Haku said. Naruto pushed Haku out of the way of the shuriken that the sand ninja threw.

"That was a close one" Naruto said as he looked at the shuriken

"Thanks Naruto" haku said

"You…You.." Gaara said as he looked at the sand ninja

"Gaara", Naruto said as he looked at Gaara

"You hurt my friends" Gaara said

"And now you're going to pay!" Gaara said as his sand quickly rushed to attack the sand ninja.

"Naruto what's going on" Haku asked

"I don't know" Naruto said as he saw Gaara's sand attack the sand ninja. The sand ninja then threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it at Gaara.

"Gaara it's a paper bomb" Naruto yelled

"What?" Gaara said as he looked at Naruto. The kunai with the paper bomb exploded right in front of Gaara sending him crashing into Hinata because of the force.

"Sorry Hinata" Gaara said as he got up

"I-It's o-okay" hinata said as she got up

"What was that" Gaara asked

"That was a paper bomb" Naruto said.

"And how do you know that" Haku asked

"I saw those in a book I had at home" Naruto said. The sand ninja took out another kunai and attached another paper bomb and threw it at Gaara, but Gaara's sand shot up and protected Gaara. The kunai exploded as it hit the wall of sand that protected Gaara.

"We have to find a way to deal with this guy" Haku said

"Hey Haku. Do you know how to throw a kunai" Naruto asked

"Yeah, I know" Haku said

"How about shurikens" Naruto asked

"Yeah. Why?" Haku asked

"Do you have good accuracy" Naruto said

"I guess. Naruto why are you asking me these questions" haku asked then looked at Naruto who had kunais and shurikens in his hand.

"Do you think you could hit the sand ninja" Naruto asked

"Um, I think so" Haku said as he took a kunai from Naruto

"Ok, Gaara and I will distract him while you throw the kunai at him" Naruto said

"Ok" Haku said as he gripped the kunai in his hand. Naruto picked up a rock with his left hand since his right hand was injured and he walked over to Gaara.

"I can't throw very well with my left hand since I'm right handed" naruto said

"It's okay all we have to do is get him distracted long enough for Haku to throw the kunai at him right" Gaara said

"Right" Naruto said then he threw the rock at the sand ninja as hard as he could, but it didn't make it. So Gaara took this opportunity to make his sand attack the ninja. While the ninja was avoiding the sand, Haku waited for the sand ninja to stop so he can throw the kunai. When the sand ninja stopped for a brief moment Haku took the opportunity to throw the kunai at the sand ninja. Luckily the ninja didn't see the kunai and it pierced his shoulder.

"AAHH" the sand ninja yelled in pain

"Yes, it hit" Haku said as he looked at the ninja

"Alright, great job Haku" Naruto said. Then they heard hinata scream. They all looked behind them to see the leaf ninja holding a struggling Hinata in his arms.

"Hey let go of Hinata" Naruto yelled

"Sorry, no can do" the ninja said. Hinata bit down on the ninja's arm like she did last time except this time the ninja didn't let her go.

"Ouch" the ninja said, but didn't let Hinata go. So Hinata started to kick her legs and accidently kicked the ninja in the last place he wanted to be kicked.

"AAAAAHHHH" the ninja cried out in pain letting Hinata go. Hinata quickly ran away from the leaf ninja.

"hinata are you okay" Naruto asked

"Don't worry I'm fine" Hinata said. The sand ninja threw a couple of more kunai with paper bombs attached to them towards the kids.

"Uh oh" Naruto said before the paper bombs went off. When the smoke cleared all of them were unharmed thanks to Gaara's sand.

"Wow Gaara you're a lifesaver" Naruto said

"Don't mention it" Gaara said. The sand ninja quickly threw another kunai with a paper bomb attached to it towards the kids. The four quickly ran away from the paper bomb once it hit the ground.

"That was a close one" Haku said.

"Too close if you ask me" Naruto said. The ninja threw more paper bombs at them, but the four couldn't run away since they were at the wall of the water fall.

"Guys get down" Haku yelled they all looked at him.

"What?" Naruto said confused

"He attached the paper bombs to the wall of the waterfall, once they explode the rocks will fall on us!" Haku yelled then the paper bombs exploded.

"Oh crap" Naruto said before everybody got down on the ground, the rocks started to fall on them. Once the smoke cleared, there was only a humongous pile of rocks where the 4 children used to be.

_I don't sense any chakra coming from the rocks _the ninja thought.

_That means they're all dead _the sand ninja thought then he looked at the leaf ninja who was now standing and looking at the pile of rocks.

"It looks like I failed my mission" the leaf ninja said. The sand ninja just walked away.

"I thought that you were going to kill me" the leaf ninja said making the sand ninja stop

"I was only ordered to kill anybody who knew about my mission. You did not know anything about my mission so I won't have to kill you" the sand ninja said before he took off.

_I better go back to Konoha and report to the hokage _the leaf ninja thought before leaving.

**About a half an hour later (we're still at the waterfall)**

The pile of rocks started to move. Then one of the rocks was pushed out of the way.

"_cough- _is- _cough- _everyone- _cough- _alright" Gaara asked as he got out from the pile of rocks.

"I'm alright" Haku said before he coughed from the dust, then he got out from the pile of rocks

"I'm fine. Hinata are you okay" Naruto asked as he got out

"I-I'm o-okay" Hinata said as Naruto helped her get out from the pile of rocks.

"Wow that was a close one" Naruto said

"We wouldn't have survived if it weren't for Gaara" Haku said

**Flashback**

As the rocks started to come down on them, Gaara quickly made his sand cover him and his friends from the falling rocks. Once the rocks stopped falling on them Gaara asked if they were okay.

"I'm okay" Haku said

"I'm fine" Naruto said

"I-I'm a-alright" Hinata said

"We should stay here for a little while until they leave" Gaara said

"Ok" they all said

**After 5 minutes**

"Can we go out now" Naruto asked

"No" the others said

"WHY NOT!," Naruto whined then Haku smacked Naruto

"Haku why did you do that" Naruto whined as he touched his cheek

"It's because you're being loud and we have to wait a bit longer" Haku said

"Why?" Naruto asked

"It's because we have to wait until they get a good distance away from us for us to get out without them knowing" Haku said

"Why?" Naruto asked

"So we can get away from them" Haku said

"Why?" Naruto said

"You're just saying why so you can piss me off aren't you" Haku said

"Why?" Naruto said, now Haku was really starting to get pissed off. After 15 minutes of arguing they finally got out from under the gigantic pile of rocks.

**End flashback**

"If it weren't for you Gaara we would have been dead" Naruto said

"If it weren't for me you guys wouldn't have been there in the first place" Gaara said

"That's true, but you saved us so that completely makes up for that sand ninja thing" Naruto said

"Come on we should get going" Haku said

"Right" everybody said and started to get ready to leave

**In Suna with the sand ninja (I know it takes a whole lot longer to get to Suna then just half an hour, but let's just pretend that the sand ninja already go there okay)**

The sand ninja stood in the kazekages office telling the kazekage that the mission was a complete success.

"Is there anybody else that knows of this mission I sent you on" the kazekage asked

"No sir" the sand ninja said

"You have done well, Baki, you may leave" the kazekage said

"Yes sir" Baki said as he left.

**In Konoha**

The leaf ninja was standing in the hokage's office telling him about his mission.

"I see so Hinata Hyuga is dead" the hokage said

"I'm sorry Hokage I failed" the leaf ninja said

"It's okay" the hokage said

"Yes it is, I was standing right there when the girl died" the leaf ninja said

"It is not your fault" the hokage said

"I'm sorry" the leaf ninja said

"You may leave now, Itachi Uchiha" the hokage said. Itachi nodded and left.

**Whiteicewolf: it took me a long time to finish this so don't go complaining that you hate it. Okay for the decision for Ranmaru joining. When I counted the votes, Ranmaru will be joining them. Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"Hey Naruto let me look at your hand" Haku said<p>

"Huh?" Naruto said

"Just let me give you first aid so your hand doesn't get infected" Haku said

"Oh, ok" Naruto said as he let Haku clean his wound.

"So do you think that those people will leave us alone now" Naruto asked

"Most likely, they probably think that we're dead" Gaara said

"So where should we go now" Haku said as he started to wrap bandages around Naruto's hand

"I don't know" Gaara said

"How about I just pick another direction for us to travel in" Naruto smiled. Haku and Gaara just sighed.

_If Naruto's just going to pick a random direction to travel in we're going to get lost before we know it _Haku and Gaara thought.

"W-Well w-we better get going ….. OUCH!" Hinata said as she fell to the ground.

"HINATA!" the four boys said.

"Are you okay" Naruto asked as he walked over to Hinata.

"I-I'm o-okay. Ouch" Hinata said as she touched her ankle

"Here let me take a look at your ankle" haku said as he started examining her ankle.

"Is she okay" Naruto asked

"It looks like she twisted her ankle, don't worry it's nothing serious" Haku said

"But she can't walk" Gaara pointed out

"Yeah so she can't walk until her ankle heals" Haku said

"If she can't walk then I'll carry her then" Naruto said. Hinata instantly turned as red as a tomato once he said that.

"N-Naruto y-you d-don't have to d-do that" Hinata said

"Come on Hinata what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you when you need it" Naruto said.

"O-Okay" Hinata said.

"Okay, then I'll carry hinata, Haku Gaara you carry our bags" Naruto said

"Okay" the two boys said.

"Come on Hinata get on my back" Naruto said, Hinata blushed but did what he said.

"So which way are we going to go Naruto" Haku asked as he picked up Naruto's backpack.

"Let's go this way" Naruto as he started walking to the right.

"Ok" the boys said as they followed Naruto.

"I-I'm sorry if I'm heavy N-Naruto" Hinata said

"Don't worry Hinata, you're as light as a feather" Naruto said

"O-Ok" Hinata said

"You know, you apologize too much" Naruto said

"I-I'm sorry" Hinata said

"See, you're apologizing even thou you didn't do anything wrong" Naruto said

"I-I'm sorry" hinata said

"Okay, now I'm starting to agree with Naruto, you apologize too much" Gaara said

"I-I'm sorry" hinata said

"Okay, now I'm starting to agree with them" Haku said

"I-I'm sorry" hinata said. Naruto stopped walking which made the Haku and Gaara stop walking.

"Hinata you should stop apologizing" Naruto said

"As much as I hate to say it I completely agree with Naruto" Haku said

"Yeah, me too" Gaara said

"You see, WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HATE TO SAY IT!" Naruto said as he turned to look at Haku and Gaara.

"Nothing" they both said

"NOTHING MY ASS!" Naruto yelled

"N-Naruto calm down" hinata said. Naruto just sighed and walked on, Haku and Gaara walked right next to him. After a couple of minutes Haku stopped walking making the others look at him.

"Hey Haku what's wrong" Naruto asked

"I'm sorry" Haku said

"Huh?" Naruto said completely taken back at what Haku said

"I'm sorry" Haku repeated

"What for?", Naruto asked

"I didn't mean to say what I said" Haku said

"Me too" Gaara said

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I yelled at you guys" Naruto said as he looked at them. Hinata softly giggled at the scene she witnessed. All the boys looked at her.

"What's so funny" Naruto asked

"I-I'm sorry, I- It's just that before we were t-talking about that I apologize too much and now you guys are apologizing to each other." Hinata giggled

"Well that is kind of funny" Gaara said

"I still think you apologize too much thou" Naruto said

"I-I'm sorry" Hinata said

"Stop apologizing already" Naruto said

"I-I'm sorr- I mean o-okay" Hinata said

"Finally a reply that doesn't have a thank you" Naruto said

"It's starting to get dark we should probably stop and set up camp soon" Haku said as he looked at the sky.

"Ah, can't we travel just a little bit more" Naruto asked.

"Naruto if we travel in the dark we'll just end up lost" Haku said. Before Naruto could respond a boy around their age was running towards them. He had white hair and was wearing a lavender kimono and he was holding something in his hand. **(He basically looks like what he did when he met Haku in the anime or manga I don't know I only read to book 18)**

"Are you from the village hidden in the mist" the boy asked

"No, the village hidden in the mist is that way" Haku said as he pointed behind them.

"Oh, I'm sorry for wasting your time then" the boy said before running off.

"Ok, that was weird" Naruto said

"His eyes" Haku said, everybody looked at Haku.

"His eyes were like mine" Haku said.

"Huh?" Naruto said

"His eyes looked lonely like mine" Haku said.

"Oh" Naruto said

_How could I forget I had those same eyes, but that was before I met Hinata, Gaara, and Haku. _Naruto thought and then he looked at Gaara and Haku.

_We all had those eyes, those eyes that showed only loneliness, but that was before we met each other _Naruto thought.

"Hey guys let's go this way" Naruto said as he started running to the left with Hinata still on his back.

"Wait Naruto" Haku said as he saw Naruto run.

"Come on we better catch up with him, before he gets into any trouble" Gaara said before he started running after Naruto. Haku followed shortly after.

**Later that night**

"Are you happy Naruto, we're lost thanks to you" Haku said as he tried to look around

"How was I suppose to know that this was going to happen" Naruto said as he tried to look thru the mist.

"Well we're near the village hidden in the mist. I think the word hidden in the mist would have gave something away" Gaara said as he tried to look around as well.

"Um, g-guys I-I see someone" Hinata said everybody looked at her.

"Really, where?" they all asked

"He's right over there" Hinata pointed straight ahead. They walked in the direction Hinata was pointing and saw the boy his back was turned to them and he was about to do something when Naruto said something that made him stop.

"Hey it's you" naruto said, the boy turned around to look at them

"Hi" the boy said

"So what are you doing here" Naruto asked

"I could ask you the same thing" the boy said

"Well we wouldn't be here if it weren't for him" Haku said as he pointed at Naruto.

"Hey I didn't know that this could happen" Naruto said

"So why are you here" Gaara asked

"It's because I have no other place to go" the boy said

"No other place to go" Naruto repeated

"Yeah" the boy said

"How about you come with us" naruto said the boys was taken back by the question, so was Haku and Gaara. Before the boy could respond Haku and Gaara pulled Naruto towards them

"Are you crazy we just met him" Gaara whispered

"So. Hinata and I just met you when I asked you to come with us" Naruto said

"Yeah, bu-" Gaara said

"We don't even know his name" Haku said

"I didn't know your name either when I asked you if you wanted to travel with us" Naruto said

"Well, yeah" Haku said

"So do you want to come with us" Naruto asked the boy.

"Sure, I have no other place to go to anyway" the boy said

"Great" Naruto said

"So um, do you know how to get out of here" Naruto asked

"Follow me" the boy said they started to follow him.

"So what's your name" Naruto asked

"Kimimaro" he said

"Well nice to meet you Kimimaro" Naruto grinned

* * *

><p><strong>Whiteicewolf: Review<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Whiteicewolf: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time my computer caught a virus. Naruto, Gaara, and Hinata are around 8 years old and since Haku and Kimimaro are two years older they're about 10 years old.**

Five kids were walking thru the snow covered forest.

"We should take a break" Naruto said as he stopped walking

"Ok" the others said

"So Naruto, where are we going exactly" Kimimaro asked

"I don't really know we're just traveling in a random direction." Naruto said

"You do know we could get lost that way, right" Kimimaro said.

"Yeah I know" Naruto said

_I'm starting to worry about him_ Kimimaro thought. Then Gaara put his hand on Kimimaro's shoulder.

"We think the same thing too" Gaara said, Kimimaro nodded.

"Hey Hinata let me look at your ankle again." Haku said. Hinata just nodded and let Haku examine her ankle.

"What's wrong with her ankle" Kimimaro asked

"Well before we met you we had a little run in with a couple of people that we didn't really want to meet" Naruto said

"People you didn't want to meet" Kimimaro said

"Yep, let's just leave it at that" Naruto said.

_What am I supposed to say. Oh we just had a run in with an assassin that was hired by Gaara's father to kill him and a ninja that was told to bring Hinata back home._ Naruto thought.

"Actually that doesn't sound that bad if I think about it" Naruto said

"What doesn't sound bad" Kimimaro asked

"What! I said that aloud" Naruto said

"Yeah pretty much, "Kimimaro said

"That was a rhetorical question" Naruto said

"Really?" Kimimaro said

"Your ankle is doing a lot better, but it's not well enough for you to walk" Haku said as he looked at hinata's ankle

"O-Ok" Hinata said

"So Haku how's her ankle" Naruto asked

"It's doing better, but she can't walk yet" Haku said as he bandaged Hinata's ankle

"So you still have to carry her" Gaara said to Naruto

"Ok" Naruto said.

"Haku how much longer until we reach a village" Gaara asked.

"I'm guessing if we're lucky, we'll get there around evening" Haku said

"Well we better get going then" Naruto said

"Ok" They all said as they started walking again.

**Later that day**

"Hey guys I see a village!" Naruto yelled

"you don't have to yell Naruto. We can see it too" Kimimaro said

"Come on let's go I'm starving!" Naruto said as he walked towards the village the others following him.

"Hey Hinata do you think you can stand" Naruto asked

"I think so" Hinata said. Then Naruto let her stand.

"Guys stay here I'll be back shortly" Naruto said

"Naruto where are you going" Haku asked

"Don't worry I'll be back" Naruto said before running off

"YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST ANSWERED THE QUESTION!" Haku yelled

"So what do we do" Kimimaro said

"Naruto said to stay here so I guess we'll have to stay here until he comes back" Gaara said. After a couple of minutes they saw Naruto running towards them.

"Hey guys. Sorry I took so long" Naruto said

"It's okay. Where were you anyway" Gaara asked

"I just went to buy these" Naruto said holding up a pair of black sunglasses

"Sunglasses?" Haku said

"They're for Hinata" Naruto said

"Huh?" the others said

"Well hinata's eyes stand out a lot and we can't change her eyes so if nobody sees her eyes then nobody will recognize her" Naruto said as he handed Hinata the glasses.

"And why do we not want people to recognize Hinata" Kimimaro asked

"We'll tell you later" the boys said

"So are we going to go find a hotel to stay in" Gaara said

"No, we should conserve the little money we have left" Naruto said

"I agree with Naruto" haku said

"So I guess we're sleeping in the woods again aren't we" Kimimaro said

"Yep" the boys said.

"Ok, now which way is the woods" Naruto asked. The others just sighed and pointed to the right

"That way" they said

"Ok the woods here I come" Naruto yelled before running in the right direction

"NARUTO WAIT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CARRY HINATA!" Haku yelled then Naruto came running back.

"Sorry Hinata" Naruto said

"I-It's o-okay" Hinata said

"Come on" Naruto said as he motioned Hinata to get on his back so he could carry her, then he walked towards the forest, the others following him.

**In the woods**

"This looks like a good spot to camp" Naruto said

"Um, I don't think we should camp outside" Haku said as he looked at the sky

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked then they heard thunder and was then followed by a down pour of rain.

"That's why" Haku said as the rain came down on them.

"Aw, man" Naruto wined

"Come on we better find shelter quick" Gaara said

"Yeah we should" kiimimaro said as he tried looking around

"You guys see anything" Naruto asked

"No" the boys replied

"Um, there's a c-cave over in that d-direction" Hinata pointed

"Are you sure" Naruto asked

"Yeah" Hinata said

"Come on." Naruto said to the others and they quickly ran in the direction that Hinata pointed in and surely enough there was a cave and they quickly ran into the cave.

"Wow it's raining cats and dogs out there" Naruto said as he looked at the rain.

"It sure is" Haku said as he looked at it.

"Where I used to live it was rare to see it rain like this" Gaara said as he looked at the rain

"Of course it was rare you lived in the desert! And how could you live in a place that is so damn hot!" Naruto said

"Do I have to answer that" Gaara said

"I would like an answer" Naruto said

"So, no" Gaara said

"Come on guys let's go see if we can make a fire" Haku said as he walked deeper into the others agreed with him and followed, then they came to a part of the cave when it was divided into two tunnels.

"Which one, should we take" Kimimaro said as he looked at the tunnels

"One of them could be a dead end" Haku said as he looked at the tunnels

"I have an idea" Naruto said making the others look at him

"What kind of idea" Gaara said

"This one " Naruto said as he picked up a rock and threw it in one of the tunnels and they listened as they heard the echo then Naruto picked up another rock and threw it in the other tunnel making another echo.

"We should take this one" naruto said while pointing at the tunnel to the right

"Why" the others asked

"Because the echo that was produced from this tunnel was softer then the one at the right" naruto said

"Oh, I get it. You threw those rocks so you could hear which one made a bigger echo. The one that has the louder echo means that it has a dead end, the one with the softer echo means that it doesn't have a dead end or it just has more tunnels" Gaara said making everyone understand what Naruto was doing.

"Oh!" the others said then they walked to the left tunnel. After a couple of minutes of walking the tunnel finally ended leading the kids to a clearing.

"HOLY COW IT'S A VILLAGE!" Naruto yelled

**Whiteicewolf: Review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto.**

"HOLY COW IT'S A VILLAGE!" Naruto yelled

"Well, actually Naruto it's an abandoned village" Haku corrected

"Huh?" Naruto said confused. Haku just sighed and started to explain.

"There isn't a single soul here and the houses look worn and old." Haku said

"Oh" Naruto said understanding what Haku said

"We should probably go down there to see the village" Gaara suggested the others nodded and started to walk towards the village.

"Wow Haku's right it is an abandoned village" Naruto said as he looked at the village.

"Oh I wonder what gave that away" Gaara said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"DON'T START GIVING ME SARCASM!" Naruto yelled

"But I just did" gaara said

"GAARA!" Naruto yelled

"What?" Gaara said

"Guys let's just look around" Haku said

"Okay" the kids said. They split up into two groups: Haku, Hinata, and Kimimaro as one groups and Naruto and Gaara as the other.

**With Haku, Hinata, and Kimimaro**

"I-I w-wonder what happened to the people who lived here" Hinata said as she looked around

"They were probably killed" Haku said as he looked at one of the houses.

"K-Killed" hinata said

"Most likely by the mist ninjas" Kimimaro said

"What?" Hinata said confused

"In the village hidden in the mist anybody who possess a bloodline limit is killed" Haku said

"What!" Hinata said

"It's true, they killed all of my clan, I'm the only one that's left" Kimimaro said.

"My mom possessed a bloodline limit, but she kept it hidden knowing she would be killed if they found out. But my father found out and he killed her and then he was going to kill me because I have it, but I killed him before he could" Haku said

"Oh" Hinata said

"You have a bloodline limit as well, right" Kimimaro asked

"Yeah, it's called the b-byakugan" Hinata said

"You're lucky, if people in the mist found out that you possess a bloodline limit they would have killed you." Haku said

"What c-clan are you guys from" Hinata asked

"I'm from the Kaguya clan" Kimimaro said

"The K- Kaguya clan, isn't that the clan that can fight using their bones" Hinata said

"Yep" Kimimaro said then he made a bone come out of one of his fingers.

"I fight using my bones and I can make new bones" Kimimaro said

"So what clan are you from" Haku asked

"The Hyuga clan" Hinata said

"S-So what clan are you from" Hinata asked Haku

"I don't know what my clan is called" Haku said right after they heard a crash.

"We better go check on Naruto and Gaara" Kimimaro said the two nodded and started to head towards where they heard the crash

**With Naruto and Gaara**

Naruto and Gaara stood in front a pile of rubble which Naruto caused.

"Hey are you guys okay" Haku yelled as he ran over to them.

"We're fine" Naruto said

"So what was that crash we heard then" Kimimaro said

"What! Oh, that, um, well, you see" Naruto said

"Let me guess you did it" Haku said as he looked at Naruto

"Well, um, uh, well, you're right" Naruto said, the others just sighed

"Well what happened" Kimimaro said

"Well this is how it happened" Gaara started to say

**Flashback**

Naruto and Gaara were looking at one of the abandoned houses. Well Gaara was looking at it, Naruto was just poking the house.

"Naruto what are you doing" Gaara asked as he looked at Naruto poking the house

"I'm poking the house" Naruto said

_Obviously _Gaara thought

"I can see that. What I want to know is why you are doing it" Gaara said

"Well there's nothing else here then these abandoned houses" Naruto said as he kept on poking the house

"Nothings going to happen if you keep on poking the house" Gaara said. Then the house that Naruto was poking collapsed.

"I didn't do it" Naruto said

"That is like the worst possible time to say that Naruto. Especially when I saw you poke the house at the same time" Gaara said

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that would have happened!" Naruto yelled

"That's why you should be more careful around things that aren't yours!" Gaara yelled

"Well technically since the village was abandoned the house didn't belong to anyone" Naruto said

"Never mind" Gaara said

_Why do I even bother _Gaara thought

"Hey Gaara look over here" Naruto said. Gaara looked at what Naruto was referring too. It was a bunch of gigantic rocks stacked against the cave wall.

"Do you think anything is behind it" Naruto asked

"I can't see through rocks, Naruto" Gaara said

"I KNOW THAT!" Naruto yelled

"I don't know what's behind those rocks" Gaara said as he looked at the rocks

"So, let's clear the rocks away and see if anything is behind them" Naruto said as he picked up one of the rocks and set them aside.

"Naruto" Gaara said

"What Gaara?" Naruto asked as he picked up another rock

"About half of the rocks there are about twice your size I doubt you could push them away" Gaara said

"So" Naruto said as he picked up another rock then all of the rocks started to fall down. Luckily for Naruto none of them hit him.

"Nice going Naruto" Gaara said as he looked at the used to be pile of rocks.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!" Naruto yelled

**Flashback end**

"W-Well, look on the b-bright side, at l-least you got the r-rocks moved out of the way" Hinata said trying to cheer Naruto up.

"OH YEAH!" Naruto said happily.

"Well it seems there was another tunnel behind that pile of rocks" Haku said as he pointed at the tunnel.

"Shall we see where it leads to" Kimimaro said

"Yep" they all said, they started to enter into the tunnel. After about five minutes of walking thru the tunnel they finally reached the end of the tunnel. When the tunnel ended they looked at the clearing in front of them.

"WOW!" Naruto yelled as he looked at the clearing. The cave walls had nine animals painted on it all of them with a different number of tails. One of the paintings sparked Naruto's interest. It was a picture of a fox with nine tails there was some writing underneath the painting, but they couldn't see what it said. Naruto walked up to the painting of the nine-tail fox.

"Naruto what are you doing" Haku asked as he walked over to Naruto.

"Haku" Naruto said

"Yeah" Haku replied

"Have you ever heard of the nine-tail fox" Naruto asked

"No, I can't say I have" Haku said

"Have you guys heard of the nine-tail fox" Naruto asked the others

"I have no idea what you are talking about" kimimaro said

"I think I heard about it once, it was called the kyubi, right" Gaara said

"Yeah" Naruto said

"I-I remember. I-It was the m-monster that attacked K-Konoha. The fourth hokage killed him right, but at the cost of his life." Hinata said

"Hinata. I don't think he killed the nine-tail fox" Naruto said as he looked at the picture of the kyubi

"W-What do you mean N-Naruto" Hinata asked

"Can one of you guys read what is under the picture of the kyubi" Naruto asked

"Uh, sure" Haku said as he walked closer to the painting and looked at the writing that was under the picture and started to read.

"The Kyubi. The strongest of all of the tailed Biju. On the day of October 10 the Kyubi attacked Konoha killing everybody who was in his path. The fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze, sealed the Kyubi inside of a baby boy. By the name of Uzumaki Naruto" Haku said as he stopped reading. Everyone looked at Naruto.

"Naruto" Haku said

"Haku. Keep on reading" Naruto said. Haku just nodded and kept on reading

"The seal that the fourth hokage used, cost him his life. The boy, Uzumaki Naruto was then put in an orphanage. The third hokage passed a law that no one is to ever tell the boy, Uzumaki Naruto, that he has the nine-tail fox sealed inside of him. The boy, Uzumaki Naruto will always be hated by the citizens of konoha, the villagers will only see the boy as the Kyubi that attacked there home and killed their loved ones and fourth hokage. Uzumaki Naruto is a monster." Haku finished reading. They all turned to look at Naruto who was now silently crying.

_Naruto _Hinata thought.

"I'm a monster" Naruto quietly said, but everybody heard him.

**Whiteicewolf: Sorry it took me so long to update. To those people who want to know when Ranamaru will be joining it will be in about 2 or 3 more chapters. Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Whiticewolf: I do not own Naruto**

"I'm a monster" Naruto said as he cried

"Then am I a monster" Gaara said quietly. Everybody looked at Gaara.

"What do you mean by that, Gaara?" Naruto asked, as he stopped crying and wiped away his tears.

"Haku, can you, read what it says under the picture of the one-tail raccoon" Gaara asked. **(Shukaku is a raccoon, right?) **

"Ok" Haku said and began to read.

"The Shukaku, in order to create the ultimate weapon the kazekage used a jutsu to bind an incarnate of sand to his unborn child. When the child was born he took the life of his mother. The child cannot be hurt, the sand will always protect the demon child and obey its' commands. The boy was named Gaara, a monster who will only love himself and fight for himself. That boy was born a monster" Haku finished

"I already knew this, but you guys didn't know" Gaara said

"Is that the reason why the kids avoided you when we were in Suna?" Naruto said

"Yeah" Gaara said

"So we're the same" Naruto said. Gaara nodded

"We're monsters" Gaara said, Naruto nodded

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" hinata yelled everybody turned to look at Hinata .

"YOU GUYS AREN'T MONSTERS!" Hinata yelled.

"Hinata" Naruto said

"You guys aren't monsters. You're the people that keep the shukaku and the Kyubi from coming out and killing everyone. Your existence keeps everybody alive. You aren't the monster that is inside of you, you are the ones that keep the monsters from running free." Hinata said. Everybody was shocked since that was the longest sentence they heard her say without stuttering.

"Hinata" Naruto said, then he saw Hinata crying.

"You guys aren't monsters. You're my friends. No. you're like family to me" Hinata said with tears streaming down her face. Then Naruto started to cry, but this time it wasn't because he was sad or lonely, he was happy. Naruto looked at Gaara who was also starting to cry.

"This kind of gives you a warm fuzzy feeling doesn't it" Haku whispered to Kimimaro.

"Yeah, it does" Kimimaro whispered back as he watched his three friends slowly stop crying.

"So, I guess we're family now, huh?" Naruto said as he wiped his tears.

"Huh?" Everyone else said confused

"Well, you guys are the first people that are actually nice to me and I consider you family, so do you?" Naruto asked

"I-I consider you guys as my family" Hinata said as she wiped away her tears

"I think of you as my family as well" Haku said

_After all you guys saved me from when I was living on the streets. If it weren't for you I would have died there._ Haku thought

"So do you?" Naruto asked Kimimaro

"I do" Kimimaro said

_You asked me to travel with you guys when you barely knew me if I haven't met you who knows what would have happened to me _Kimimaro thought

"I-I don't know what it's like to have a caring family, but I really like being with you guys. So yeah, I think of you as family as well" Gaara said

_Naruto, Hinata, _Gaara thought, _you two were the first people who wanted to play with me. You didn't care if I was hated by others. You two were the first friends I ever made. _Then he looked at Haku and Kimimaro, _Haku didn't care if I had secrets, he always treated me like I was a normal kid like Naruto and Hinata. I haven't known Kimimaro for long, but I'm sure he's like Haku._

"So from now on, we're family" Naruto said

"Family" they all said

"So, don't you think it's weird" Haku said

"Weird. What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked

"This village has been abandoned yet they have knowledge about the Kyubi and the Shukaku being inside of you and Gaara" Haku said

"Now that you mention it, it is weird now that I think about it" Naruto said as he looked around

"They were probably people that could gather information quickly without anybody knowing" Hinata said

"Wow Hinata you finally got over your stuttering" Naruto said as he looked at her

"T-Thank y-you" Hinata said

"I guess I spoke too soon" Naruto said

"Don't worry Hinata you'll get over your stuttering in do time" Gaara said comforting her

"Y-Yeah" Hinata said

"Hinata's right, they people who lived in this village must have been experts in gathering information, that must have been the reason why they were killed" Haku said

"Why?" Naruto said confused

"The village hidden in the mist must have feared that the people in this village would be able to find out their weaknesses, so before that happened they killed them" Haku said

"It surprises me how you can say that so casually" Naruto said

"What do you mean by that?" Haku asked

"Never mind" Naruto said

_He can talk about death so easily, but then again his father did try to kill him _Naruto thought

"So do you think there are any survivors" Naruto asked

"Why don't you ask that skeleton in the corner" Kimimaro said as he pointed behind him

"What skeleton. AAAAAAHHHHH!" Nartuo yelled as he looked at the skeleton and hid behind Gaara

"How courageous of you Naruto" Gaara said sarcastically

"Hey, this is the first time I saw a skeleton, okay" Naruto said as he looked at the skeleton

"You saw me kill a person" Gaara said

"Hey that guy tried to kill us. It was self-defense" Naruto said

"Um, what are you guys talking about" Kimimaro said

"It's a long story" Gaara said

"VERY long story" naruto said

"Hey guys there's a tunnel over here" Haku said

"Let's go see where this one leads too" Naruto said as he started to go into the tunnel the others following him. Once they reached the clearing, the only thing they could do was gasp. There were books and scrolls everywhere.

"Wow" they all said

"This must be the place where they stored the information that they gathered" Haku said as he picked up one of the books that were on the ground and started to read it

"So what does it say" naruto asked

"This is just some information about the shinobi war" Haku said as he looked thru the book

"I'll just see what's in here" Naruto said as he opened a scroll

"Hey hinata, can you come over here" Naruto said

"O-Ok" hinata said as she walked over to Naruto

"Do you know what this picture is" Naruto asked as he showed her the scroll. The scroll had the chakra system drawn on it.

"This is a picture of a shinobi's chakra system" Hinata said

"I heard about it before, Grandpa told me about it once" Naruto said

"Grandpa?" Hinata said confused

"It's the nickname I always call the hokage" Naruto said

"The Hokage" Hinata said

"Before I met you, Grandpa was the only person who treated me like a normal person" Naruto said

"Then why did you leave, Naruto?" hinata asked

"It's because I couldn't stand being hated by everyone, always seeing people glare at you wherever you go" Naruto said

"Naruto" Hinata said

"I was really happy when you became my friend Hinata, you were the first person my age that played with me" Naruto said

_Naruto _Hinata thought, then suddenly Naruto pulled Hinata into a hug.

"Thank you Hinata" Naruto said as he hugged her. Hinata blushed furiously from the contact

"Thank you for being my friend, for not seeing me as the monster that is inside me. Thank you Hinata" Naruto said as he hugged her

**Whiteicewolf: Okay does anybody now what chakra type Hinata, Haku, and Gaara have because I don't remember. If you don't know just give a suggestion on what you think their chakra type should be. REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"Thank you Hinata" Naruto said as he hugged her<p>

"Doesn't watching this give you a warm fuzzy feeling" Haku asked Kimimaro and Gaara

"I guess" Kimimaro said

"hmm" Gaara said

"We should probably make them stop hugging soon" Kimimaro said

"Yeah" Haku and Gaara said

"Hey, when are you two lovebirds going to stop hugging" Haku said. Once Haku said that Naruto and Hinata, immediately stopped hugging each other and were blushing furiously.

"HAKU IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Naruto yelled with his face still red

"If your face wasn't so red I would believe you" Haku said making Naruto blush more

"Let's just go look thru these books and scrolls okay" Naruto said

"Okay" the rest of them said as they started to look thru them.

"We should separate the scrolls and books" Haku suggested

"Huh?" Naruto said

"We'll just put the scrolls on the left side of the room and the books on the right" Haku said

"Oh" Naruto said

"Ok, let's get started" Haku said

"Ok" the others said and started to get to work

**A little while later**

"Wow, that took a long time" Naruto said as he looked at the two big piles of scrolls and books.

"So what do we do now" Naruto said

"We start looking thru them" haku said

"Okay, me and Hinata can look thru the scrolls while you, Gaara, and Kimimaro can look thru the books" Naruto said

"Sure" they all said and started to look thru the books

"Hey, guys look at this" Naruto said

"What is it" Gaara asked as he walked over to Naruto

"The guy in this picture is climbing the trees without using his hands" Naruto said as he showed them the picture. It was a picture of a ninja walking up the tree.

"How is that guy walking up the tree without using his hands" Kimimaro said

"He's using chakra" Haku said

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked

"It says that he's using chakra right beneath the picture" Haku said as he pointed at what was written beneath the picture.

"Yeah, I knew that" Naruto said

"Right" Gaara said sarcastically

"The man is transferring the chakra to his feet so his feet stick to the tree thus letting him be able to walk up the tree without using his hands" Haku said as he pointed at the picture.

"Cool, so do you think we could do that" Naruto said as he looked at the picture

"We probably can, if we know how to use chakra, that is" Haku said

"I don't have any experience in using my chakra, what so ever. How about you guys?" Naruto asked

"Well my chakra is infused with my sand, and I already know how to use my sand as a weapon. So, I have experience in using my chakra" Gaara said

"I always use chakra when I use my bloodline limit" Kimimaro said

"Blood what?"Naruto said

"Wait, don't tell me that you never heard of a bloodline limit" Haku said

"Ok, I won't tell you, then" Naruto said

"A bloodline limit is a certain ability that is passed down thru the family. The person has to be related by blood to inherit the bloodline limit" Haku said **(Did I get the definition right?)**

"Oh, so what's your bloodline limit Kimimaro" Naruto asked

"I can make new bones form in my body and I use them to fight" Kimimaro said and then he made one of his finger bones come out of his hand.

"No offense, but that's just creepy" Naruto said as he looked at the bone that was in Kimmaro's hand

"So, Haku, do you have any experience in using chakra" Naruto asked

"I have used chakra before, but I wasn't exactly in control of the chakra" Haku said

"What do you mean by that" Naruto asked

"It was when my father was going to kill me that I unintentionally used my bloodline limit to kill him." Haku said

"Oh, but you still have experience in using chakra" Naruto said

"I guess" Haku said

"Um, Hinata do you have any experience with using chakra" Naruto asked

"Y-Yeah, when I-I need to activate my b-bloodline l-limit" Hinata said

"So basically everyone here except me has experience with using chakra" Naruto said. Everyone nodded

"I can't believe it, I'm behind everyone else when it comes to chakra" Naruto said as he slowly started to sink into depression

"D-Don't worry N-Naruto. I-I'm sure you're not that far behind" Hinata said trying to comfort him, but Naruto was still in his depressed state.

"Um, I don't think it's healthy for him to be depressed that long" Haku said as he looked at Naruto

"I have to agree" Gaara said as he looked at Naruto

"Me too" Kimimaro said

"Someone has to get him out of his depressed state, or he's going to commit suicide soon" Haku said as he looked at the depressed Naruto. The other two boys could only agree.

"So, do you guys have any ideas" Gaara asked

"Nope" Kimimaro said

"I have one" Haku said

"What is it?" Gaara asked. Then Haku started to tell them about his plan.

"So if we're lucky. He might snap out of his depression." Haku said

"It's a good idea. It's just" Kimimaro said

"Just what?" Haku said

"It's just that, isn't that a little too extreme" Kimimaro said

"We don't have any other choice" Gaara said

"So, shall we start putting my plan into action" Haku said, the two boys just nodded

"Hey Hinata" Haku said as he walked over to her

"Y-Yeah" Hinata said

"I need your help" Haku said

"W-what do you need help with" Hinata asked. Haku then started to tell her about his plan.

"I-I d-don't think I-I can help you" Hinata said

"Please Hinata, you're the only one that can" Haku said

"Um" Hinata said

"It will help Naruto get out of his depressed state" Haku said

"O-Ok if it will help N-Naruto" Hinata said as she walked over to Naruto.

"N-Naruto" Hinata said, but Naruto was still depressed

"You can do it, Hinata" Haku cheered

"Do you think Haku's plan will work" Kimimaro asked

"Who knows" Gaara said

"You can do it" Haku cheered

"N-Naruto" Hinata said again, but Naruto was still silent. Hinata then walked up to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek

Their reaction

They both blushed and fainted.

Thankfully Gaara and Kimimaro caught them before they hit the ground.

"Hm, I was expecting Naruto to faint but I never thought that both of them would faint" Haku said as he walked over to them

"Goes to show you never know what happens in life" Gaara said

"True" Haku said

"Come on we should go look thru the books and scrolls" Kimimaro said as he placed Hinata against the cave wall.

"You're right" Gaara said then he place Naruto against the cave wall. Then the boys started looking thru the scrolls and books

**A little while later**

"That was a weird dream" Naruto said as he got up

"Oh, Naruto, you're awake" haku said as he saw Naruto

"Hey Haku, I just had the weirdest dream" Naruto said

"Naruto, you're finally awake" Kimimaro said as he walked up to them

"So what was so weird about your dream" Haku asked

"Well, I was somehow depressed then Hinata walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek" Naruto said

"That wasn't a dream Naruto" a voice said behind them making them jump

"GAARA! What are you trying to do give me a heart attack!" Naruto yelled

"No" Gaara said

"You were really depressed so I asked Hinata to kiss you on the cheek to see if that would make you stopped being depressed. Who would have thought that both of you would have fainted once that happened" Haku said

"Wait, where's Hinata" Naruto said

"Don't worry she's over there" Haku said as he pointed at Hinata who was still out cold

"So did you guys find out anything while looking thru the scrolls and books" Naruto asked

"Well it seems that the scrolls contain information about jutsu and the books contain information about history" Haku said as he picked up a book

"This information could help us we should take these with us" Haku said

"Um, Haku it's not that I don't agree with you it's just" Naruto said

"Just what?" Haku said

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO TRAVEL WITH ALL THESE SCROLLS AND BOOKS! THAT BOOK OVER THERE IS ABOUT TWICE THE SIZE OF YOUR HEAD!" Naruto said as he pointed at a gigantic book

"He's got a point" Gaara said

"Yeah, but this stuff is useful" Haku said

"I know that it's just, how do you expect us to carry all of the scrolls and books" Naruto said

"I have to agree with Naruto. We can't carry all of these books and scrolls" Kimimaro said

"We can seal them into scrolls" Gaara said

"Huh" the other boys said

"When I was looking thru a book it said that shinobi sometimes seal there weapons or things that they need into scrolls so that they won't get in the way when they travel" Gaara said

"That sounds like a good idea, but do any of you guys know how to seal things into scrolls" Haku said

"No" the other boys said

"Just when we thought we had a solution" Haku said

"Um, I-I know how to seal things into scrolls" a timid voice said behind them

"Hinata, you're awake" Naruto said as he looked at her

"So you know how to seal things into scrolls" Haku said

"Y-Yeah" Hinata said

"So do you think you can seal all of these books and scrolls" Gaara asked

"Y-Yeah, but I need some sealing scrolls, first" Hinata said

"Um, I didn't find any sealing scrolls, did you" Haku asked

"I didn't find any" Gaara said

"Well, I did find some strange scrolls, but I don't know if they're sealing scrolls or not" Kimimaro said

"What do you mean by that" Haku asked

"Here I'll show you" Kimimaro said as he led them to a pile of scrolls

"When I was looking thru the scrolls I found these ones" Kimimaro said as he picked up a scroll and opened it

"I thought it was weird that there wasn't anything written on them, so I just put the ones that didn't have anything written on them into a pile" Kimimaro said as he showed them the scroll.

"So, Hinata, is it a sealing scroll" Naruto asked

"Y-Yeah" Hinata said as she looked at the scroll

"So can you seal all of the books and scrolls" Haku said

"Y-Yeah" Hinata said then she went to her backpack which was against the cave wall and took out a paintbrush and a bottle of ink.

"What's the ink and paintbrush for" Naruto asked

"I-I need them to seal the scrolls and books into the scrolls" Hinata said

"Oh" Naruto said. Then Hinata started to seal the scrolls and books.

**A little while later**

"That's the last of them" Hinata said as she finished sealing the last of the books

"That took a while to seal" Naruto said

"What are you complaining about, Hinata did all the work, we just watched" Kimimaro said

"Come on guys we should get some rest" Haku said

"Ok" they said

"Goodnight guys" Gaara said

"Goodnight" the others said before going to sleep

* * *

><p><strong>Whiteicewolf: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I meant to post this chapter up yesterday, but my computer suddenly crashed and I wasn't able to save my document so I had to retype the chapter again. Thank you to all of those who reviewed. Thanks to you guys all of my reviews are now over a hundred. THANKS. REVIEW<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"Hey Kimimaro wake up" Gaara said as he shook him awake<p>

"What" Kimimaro said still half asleep

"We need your help" Gaara said

"With what" Kimimaro said as he rubbed his eyes

"To wake up Naruto" Gaara said

"Why can't you guys wake him up" Kimimaro said

"Well, we are, but as you can see, I don't think he's going to wake up anytime soon" Gaara said as he pointed to Haku who was trying to slap Naruto awake.

"WAKE UP NARUTO!" Haku said as he repeatedly slapped Naruto

"If this keeps on going on, Naruto will have too much brain damage" Gaara said as he looked at Haku slapping Naruto

"So how am I supposed to help you guys" Kimimaro asked

"Do you remember when Naruto screamed when he saw the skeleton" Gaara said. Kimimaro nodded

"So are you thinking we can scare him awake" Kimimaro said

"Yeah, basically" Gaara said

"So what do you want me to do" Kimimaro asked

"Since none of us want to touch the skeleton, can you make a skull, so we can scare Naruto" Gaara asked.

"Sure" Kimimaro said then he started to use his bloodline limit and started to make a skull

"No offense, but it's kind of creepy when I watch you make bones" Gaara said

"None taken" Kimimaro said as he held the skull that he made

"So what are we going to do now" Kimimaro asked as he held the skull

"Haku" Gaara said as he walked towards him

"Yeah" Haku said as he kept on slapping Naruto awake

"Stop slapping Naruto" Gaara said

"Okay" Haku said before giving Naruto a final slap

"Hey Naruto" Gaara said as he shook Naruto. Naruto only opened his eyes a little bit only to come face to face with a skull

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed and hugged the closest thing to him, which was Hinata

"Um, Naruto" Haku said trying to get his attention

"What" Naruto said as he stopped screaming

"You might want to let go of Hinata" Haku said

"Huh" Naruto said then he looked at hinata who was now as red as a tomato and was passed out.

"AAAAHH. HINATA DON'T DIE!" Naruto said as he shook her

"She's not dying she just fainted" Haku said

After they got Naruto to calm down and once Hinata finally regained consciousness they started to get ready to leave.

"Hey, Haku" Naruto asked

"Yeah" Haku said

"Can you see if Hinata's ankle is better" Naruto asked

"Sure" Haku said then he walked towards Hinata to see if her ankle was better.

"It seems to be in good condition" Haku said as he examined her ankle

"So do you think she's going to be able to walk" Naruto asked

"Yep, she should be able to walk with no troubles at all" Haku said

"That's good" Gaara said

"Good? IT'S GREAT!" Naruto said as he hugged Hinata

"Um, Naruto" Kimimaro said

"Yeah" Naruto asked

"You might want to let go of Hinata" kimimaro said as he pointed at a really red Hinata who was on the verge of fainting, again

"Oh, sorry, hinata" Naruto said as he let her go

"I-It's o-okay" Hinata said

"Come on let's go" Gaara said

"Ok" the others said

"Did you guys really have to do that" Naruto said as they exited the cave

"Do what?" the boys said innocently

"You know what! Did you really have to scare me to wake me up" Naruto said

"Well we tried slapping you, but that didn't work out" Haku muttered

"Well, anyway let's just see if we can get anything to eat in that village we were in the other day" Kimimaro said

"Ok" they said as they walked towards the village.

"Hey, Hinata" Naruto said

"Y-Yeah" hinata said

"Can you put on the sunglasses I gave you the other day, I don't want people to recognize you" Naruto said

"O-Ok" Hinata said then she put on the black sunglasses

"So where do you think we should go first" Haku asked as they walked into the village

"We should probably go visit the market first. You know to get food" Naruto said as he rubbed his stomach which was now growling

"Ok" they said as they started to search for the market

"We should just ask for directions" Haku said

"I agree with Haku" Gaara said

"Me too" Kimimaro said

"Yeah, we should" Naruto said followed by an agreement by his stomach

"Um, excuse me sir" Haku said to a middle aged man. He was bald and was wearing farmer clothes

"Yes?" the man said

"Do you know where the market is" Haku asked

"I'm sorry the market is closed today" the farmer said

"Aw man" Naruto said, his stomach growling

"Say, I haven't seen you guys around here. Where are your parents" the man asked

"Um" they all said

"A long story isn't it" the man said sensing the children's hesitation

"Yeah" Naruto said

"Say, since my daughter says I should take it easy since my back gave out about a month ago. How about you kids help me with my farming, you can have some of the food that you harvested" the man said

"Really" the kids said

"Really" the man said

"We'll do it" the kids said

"Come on, I'll show where you'll be working" the man said and led them to a rice field, and different field which had vegetables growing in them.

"Tsuki" the man yelled and a young woman with light brown hair and brown eyes wearing a green kimono came walking out of the small house right next to the fields.

"Father, you're back" the woman said as she ran up to them

"Oh, who are these kids" Tsuki asked as she looked at them

"These kids are going to help me with my farming today" The man said

"In exchange for some of the food that we harvested" Naruto added then Naruto's stomach began growling again

"How about we give you something to eat before you guys go work in the fields" Tsuki said

"Um" naruto said unsure of how to respond then Naruto's stomach responded for him with a loud growl.

"I'll take that as a yes" Tsuki giggled then she invited them into the house

"So what are your names" Tsuki asked

"My name is Haku" Haku said

"Kimimaro" Kimimaro said

"H-Hinata" Hinata said

"Gaara" Gaara said

"Naruto" Naruto said

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you. My name is Tsuki. The old man over there is my father and his name is Ken" Tsuki said as she pointed at her father

"Tsuki! I'm not old!" ken said

"I would believe that, only if you weren't complaining about how your joints ache everyday and if your back hadn't given out a month ago" Tsuki said

"That doesn't mean I'm old!" Ken argued

"Dad, I know it's tough to admit, but you have to accept that you're not as young as you used to be" Tsuki said

"You're just like your mother" Ken said

"Whatever" Tsuki said then turned her attention towards the kids

"Hey, I was wondering. Where are your parents?" Tsuki asked

"Um" they all said

"A sticky subject, huh?" tsuki said

"Yeah" they all said

"Let me get you guys something to eat" Tsuki said before leaving to get some food.

"So where do you kids come from" Ken asked

"A place very far away from here" the kids said being very vague. Which caused Ken to sweat dropped

"Well this is what we have, on such short notice" Tsuki said as she walked in carrying a plate of rice balls

"Thank you Miss Tsuki" the kids said as they took a rice ball

"Just call me Tsuki." Tsuki said as she watched the kids eat the rice balls

"Ok" they said as they ate their rice balls. Once they were finished Ken took them out to the fields.

"So what do you want us to do first" the kids asked

"Do you see that empty part of the rice field over" Ken said as he pointed at the rice field

"Yeah" the kids said

"I want you to plant all of these rice plants in that field, understand" Ken said, they all nodded

"Good, now get to work" Ken said as he gave each of them rice plants to plant.

"Ok" the kids said as they took the rice plants and started to plant them in the rice field. After the kids finished they took a short break before going back to work.

"Man, this work is tiring" Naruto said as he stretched.

"Come on Naruto it's not that bad" Haku said

"I know, but it's still tiring" Naruto said as he finished stretching

"Come on let's get back to work" Gaara said

"Ok" the others said

"So what do you want us to do now" The kids asked Ken

"I want you to harvest the vegetables on the right side of the field, okay" Ken said

"Ok" they said as they started to get the vegetables

"Hey guys can you help me pull this carrot out" Naruto asked while struggling to pull a carrot out of the ground

"Sure" They said as they walked over to Naruto

"Here let me try to pull it out" Gaara said

"Sure be my guest" Naruto said as he stopped pulling the carrot. Gaara then tried to pull the carrot out of the ground but the carrot didn't budge.

"Here let me try" Kimimaro said then he tried to pull it out, but the carrot didn't budge

"How about we all try to pull on the carrot together" Gaara said

"Okay" Naruto and Kimimaro said and then the three started to pull on the carrot together, but the carrot didn't even move.

"That must be one strong carrot" Haku said as he looked at the unmoving carrot

"Y-Yeah" Hinata said

"Hey Hinata how about you try to pull the carrot out" Haku said

"Um, o-okay" hinata said then she walked over to the carrot and started to try to pull it out

"Do you think she'll be able to pull it out" Gaara asked

"Probably not, I mean even when the three of us all tried to pull it out it didn't even move" Kimimaro said

"Hey look the carrots moving" Haku said

"What!" the three boys said then they ran over to Hinata who was still pulling on the carrot

"The carrot must be really big" Naruto said

"Hey she pulled it out!" Haku said

"Really" the boys said then they ran over to see how big the carrot is. To their surprise the carrot was really, really, really **small.**

"Wow. Who knew this small carrot couldn't be pulled out of the ground by three boys" Haku said as he looked at the really small carrot

"It's so tiny" the boys said as they looked at the carrot

"Come on let's just go and harvest the rest of the vegetables" Haku said

"Ok" the others said and they started to pull the other vegetables out of the ground

"Hey Naruto" Gaara said

"Yeah" Naruto said as he looked at Gaara

"Do you see that little house on the hill over there" Gaara said as he pointed at the house on the house

"Yeah, what about it" Naruto asked

"Do you think anyone lives there" Gaara asked

"I don't know why do you want to know" Naruto asked

"Just curious" Gaara said

"We can ask the old guy once we're done" Naruto said

"I'M NOT OLD!" Ken yelled

"How did he hear us" Naruto whispered

"I don't know" Gaara said

"Come on let's just finish our work" Naruto said, Gaara nodded in response and started to get back to work

**Later that day**

"Wow you kids did a really good job collecting all those vegetables" Tsuki said as she looked at all the vegetables they had gotten

"And just like we promised we'll give you some" Ken said as he gave them a basket full of vegetables that they harvested

"Thank you" Haku said as he took the basket of vegetables

"Hey, Mr. Ken" Gaara said

"Just call me Ken" Ken said

"Okay, Ken do you know if anybody lives in that house on the hill over there" Gaara said as he pointed in the direction the house was

"Oh, you mean that small old house on the hill" Ken asked

"Yes" Gaara said

"Well something lives there" Ken said

"Something?" Gaara said

"Well a kid lived there he was abandoned there and his arms and legs aren't strong enough to help him move around, so the people in the village took pity on him and gave him food so he can live. It was going fine, until a villager came back saying that the kid can see us from his house somehow, which got all the villagers angry and they all stopped giving the kid food hoping that the boy would die of starvation." Ken said

"Are you one of those people who wish that boy would die" Gaara asked

"Well, how would you feel when someone is spying on you" Ken asked

"So are you?" Haku asked

"Well, yeah. That kid isn't human. That kid is a **monster**" Ken said

"We're sorry for troubling you Ken. We'll take our leave now" Haku said as began walking off

"Good-bye" the others said before leaving

"That was weird" Ken said as he saw them leaving

* * *

><p>"Hey guys" Naruto said once the farm was out of sight<p>

"Yeah Naruto" haku said

"How about we go see if that kid is alive" Naruto said

"Huh? Why" Haku said

"Haku. If we just ignore him then we'll be no better then those villagers that are just leaving the kid there to die" Naruto said

"N-Naruto" Hinata said

"The kid is alone. Think about it the kid was abandoned by their parents and can't even walk. The villagers took pity on the kid, but once they found out that kid has a special ability they immediately hate the kid and call the kid a monster. Doesn't it sound a little familiar to our stories" Naruto asked

"Yeah" Haku said

"So I'm guessing we're going to go see if that kid is alive, right" Kimimaro said

"Believe it!" Naruto said before running off

"NARUTO YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GO LEFT TO GET TO THAT HOUSE!" Haku yelled. Then they saw Naruto stop running and started running in the left direction.

"We better go run after him" Gaara said. The others just sighed and started to run after Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" Haku said making Naruto stop running

"The house is over there" Haku said as he pointed at the house

"Wow. This house is smaller then I thought" Naruto said as he looked at it

"And more run down then it looks like from the farm" Gaara said as he looked at the house

"Come on let's go see if the kids alive" Naruto said as he started to walk into the house

"Naruto don't go into a house that you aren't familiar with" Haku said as he walked into the house

"You say that, but you went inside the house as well" Gaara said

"Whatever" Haku said

"Well when you guys were talking Naruto has been having a nice chat with the kid over there" Kimimaro said as he pointed at Naruto who was talking to young kid.

"So how long have you been here" Naruto asked

"Ever since I can remember, I guess" the kid said

"So when was the last time you ate" Naruto asked

"A couple days ago" the child said

"Wow. Even I can't last that long without food" Naruto said

"So who are you guys" The kid asked

"Just travelers" Naruto said

_Well we are basically travelers _Naruto thought

"So why are you here" the kid asked

"We just wanted to ask you something" Naruto said

"And what's that?" the child asked

"Do you want to travel with us" Naruto asked

"What?" the kid asked

"Do you want to travel with us" Naruto repeated

"Why?" the child asked

"Why? What?" Naruto asked

"Why are you asking me? I can't even walk. I'll just slow you down" the kid said

"That's bullshit" Naruto said

"Huh?" the kid said

"It doesn't matter if you can't walk we'll be your arms and legs" Naruto said

"Huh" the others said not getting what Naruto was saying

"You can depend on us when you need to get around" Naruto said

"Oh" they all said

"So are you going to come with us" Naruto asked

"Um, I'm not sure" the child said

"Come on, if you don't you're going to die of starvation" Naruto said

"I guess if you guys don't mind, then I would love to go with you guys" the kid said

"GREAT!" Naruto yelled

"So what's your name" Haku asked

"Ranmaru" the child said

"Welcome to the family Ranmaru" Naruto said

* * *

><p><strong>Whiteicewolf: I don't know how old Ranmaru was when he met Naruto in the anime so I'm just going to make him 5 years younger than him so Ranmaru is about 3 years old. A reviewer was asking some questions so I'm going to answer them. Yes, there will be time laps in the story. For the second question: I'm still debating whether or not to let Naruto learn seals. REVIEW<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the family Ranmaru" Naruto said<p>

"Family?" Ranmaru said

"Well, we consider each other family" Naruto said

"So am I, part of this family, now" Ranmaru asked

"You sure are" Naruto said

"So from now on you'll have brothers and a sister" Gaara said

"Wait. Don't you mean brothers and sisters" Ranmaru said.

"No we only have one girl here" Gaara said

"She's a girl, right" Ranmaru said as he pointed at Hinata

"Yes" they all said

"And she's a girl too, right" Ranmaru said as he pointed at Haku. Naruto, Kimimaro, and Gaara started to silently giggle.

"What's so funny" Ranmaru said

"I'm sorry it's just that. Haku is a guy" Naruto said before bursting out laughing

"It's not that funny" Haku said

"I'm sorry" Ranmaru said

"It's okay you didn't know" Haku said then he punched Naruto so he could stop laughing.

"HAKU! Why'd you do that?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the spot on his head that Haku punched

"To make you stop laughing" Haku stated

"You could have just told me to stop laughing, you know" Naruto said

"Yeah, I could have, but I didn't" Haku said

"Haku!" Naruto cried

"So your name is Haku" Ranmaru asked

"Yep, it's nice to meet you Ranmaru" Haku said

"So what's your name?" Ranmaru asked Naruto

"Oh yeah, I never did tell you my name. My name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said

"That's an interesting name" Ranmaru said

"Yep" Naruto said

"So what are your names" Ranamaru asked

"My name is Gaara" Gaara said

"I'm Kimimaro" Kimimaro said

"Um, m-my name is Hinata" Hinata said

"It's nice to meet all of you" Ranmaru said

"Well now that we're done with the introductions we should get going" Naruto said

"Ok" they said

"Here Ranmaru climb onto my back I'll carry you" Naruto said as he sat down so Ranmaru could grab on to him.

"Okay" Ranmaru said before grabbing onto Naruto

"So where should we go" Haku asked

"How about we just go to the next village" Naruto said

"Sounds good to me" Gaara said

"Ok. Is everybody ready" Naruto asked

"Yep" they all said

"GREAT!" Naruto said and then ran out of the house. The others looked outside the house to see that Naruto was running the wrong way, again.

"NARUTO YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GO THE OTHER WAY!" Gaara yelled. Then they saw Naruto stop and then turn around and turn around and ran back to them.

"Sorry" Naruto said

"Um, Naruto is Ranmaru, okay?" Haku said as he pointed at Ranmaru who was now passed out. **(Think of how Kakashi was passed out when Gai gave hi m a piggyback ride)**

"I don't think Ranmaru is used to moving at such high speeds" Haku said

"Come on let's just keep on walking until he regains consciousness" Gaara said

"Ok" they all said and started walking

**A little while later**

Naruto and the others were taking a break from walking. Well, everyone, but Ranmaru was taking break, since Ranmaru was still unconscious.

"So when do you guys think that Ranmaru will wake up?" Haku asked as he looked at Ranmaru

"Only time will tell" Kimimaro said

"Hey guys do you hear something" Naruto asked

"Huh? What do you mean?" Haku asked

"I could have sworn I heard something right now" Naruto said as he looked around

"Really, I didn't hear anything" Haku said

"Yeah, me either" Kimimaro said

"Hinata, did you hear something" Haku asked Hinata who was looking at a bush

"Hinata!" Haku yelled getting Hinata's attention.

"I-I'm s-sorry" Hinata said

"What were you looking at?" Kimimaro asked

"T-That bush has eyes" Hinata said as she pointed at a bush that had a pair of eyes looking at them

"What do you guys think it is" Naruto asked as he looked at the bush. Then a white blur jumped out of the bush and onto Haku.

"Hey I know you!" Haku said as he looked at the white blur which was actually a rabbit.

"You know that rabbit, Haku" Kimimaro said as he looked at the rabbit that Haku was holding

"Yeah, I used to play with him before my parents died" Haku said as he petted the rabbit

"Oh" they all said

"What's with the rabbit" a voice said behind them, they turned around to see Ranmaru.

"Ranmaru, when did you wake up" Gaara asked

"Just now, so what's with the rabbit" Ranmaru asked as he looked at the rabbit

"It's to be a friend of Haku's" Kimimaro said

"Oh" Ranmaru said as he looked at the rabbit

"Can we keep him" Haku said as he petted the rabbit. Everybody looked at Naruto.

"Why are you looking at me" Naruto asked

"It's because whenever somebody joins it's always you who always invites them" Gaara said

"Huh?" Naruto said completely clueless causing everyone to sigh at his thick headedness.

"You're the only one out of all of us that always invites people to join us" Haku said

"Oh yeah" Naruto said, finally figuring it out

_You just noticed that! _The others thought

"So can we keep him" Haku asked

"Of course we can" Naruto said

"So, what are we going to name him" Gaara asked as he looked at the rabbit

"H-How about we name him Yuki" Hinata said

"That sounds like a good name" Haku said as he petted the rabbit

"I agree" Gaara said

"Me too" Kimimaro said

"So anybody who doesn't like the name Yuki speak now or forever hold your peace" Naruto said. They looked around and nobody said a word.

"Okay it looks like the rabbit's name is going to be Yuki" Naruto said as he looked at the rabbit

"We should get going" Gaara said

"You're right" Naruto said

"Ranmaru, how about I carry you this time" Kimimaro asked

"Okay" Ranmaru said then he grabbed onto Kimimaro

"So which direction are we going" Naruto said as he picked up his backpack

"Well the next village is in the east direction" Haku said

"And east is where?" Naruto said

"That way" Haku said while pointing to the left

"So Haku how much longer until we reach the next village" Gaara asked

"I'm guessing about a day or two" Haku said

"Hmm so while we're walking how about we get to know each other more" Naruto said

"It's not going to be a ridiculous bonding game, is it?" Haku asked

"No" Naruto said

"It is, isn't it" Haku said

"Yes" Naruto said

"How about we just tell everyone our life stories" Ranmaru suggested

"That sounds like a good idea" Kimimaro said

"Better than my idea" Naruto mumbled

"Okay so who's first" Gaara said

"I'll go" Kimimaro said

"Go ahead" Naruto said

"Before I met you guys. I was locked in a cage in a cave ever since I could remember. I was only let out to kill people. Then one of the villages that my clan was attacking was stronger then we expected and they wiped my whole clan out, I managed to escape, then you guys found me" Kimimaro said as he looked at them

…

"Okay who's next" Haku said finally breaking the silence

"I'll go" Gaara said

"Ok" they said

"My father, the kazekage wanted to create the ultimate weapon so he used a jutsu to bind an incarnate of sand to me before I was born. When I was born I took the life of my mother. Ever since then everyone was always scared of me and they always ran away from me when I wanted to play with them. My uncle, Yashamaru, was the only person I thought that loved me. Until he tried to kill me, but before he could I killed him and the sand made the kanji of love on my forehead. Ever since that time my father kept on hiring assassins to kill me. Then I met you guys" Gaara said as he looked at them

…

"Who's next" Haku said

"I'll be next" Ranmaru said

"Go ahead" they all said

"I was abandoned by my parents. The villagers took pity on me and gave me food so I could survive, but they all started to hate me ever since they found about my ability. Then they all left me there to die of starvation" Ranmaru said

"Hey, Ranmaru what is your ability anyway" Haku asked

"I can see thru walls and objects and see things from far away and my hearing is higher than the average human" Ranmaru said

"Can we see you activate your ability" Naruto asked

"Ok" Ranmaru said then his eyes started to turn red then they went back to their original color

"So that's what happens" Naruto said

"I-It's different from what happens when I activate my bloodline" Hinata said

"Hey Hinata can we see what happens when you activate your bloodline" Naruto asked

"O-Okay" hinata said then she took off her sunglasses

"Byakugan" Hinata said then the veins around her eyes started to bulge

"So that's what happens" Naruto said as he looked at Hinata's eyes

"It is a lot different when Hinata activates her bloodline limit" Haku said as he saw Hinata deactivate her bloodline limit.

"Well all bloodlines are different" Kimimaro said

"I'll be next" Haku said

"Before my father found out the bloodline limit that my mom and I possessed, we were a happy family. When he did find out about the bloodline limit he murdered my mom right in front of me and then he tried to kill me, but I killed him before he had a chance. Ever since then I lived on the streets until I met you guys" Haku said as he petted Yuki that he was carrying in his arms

…

"I'll be next" Naruto said

"On the day I was born the fourth hokage sealed the nine-tail fox inside of me so he could save the village. I don't know what happened to my parents. They probably died during the attack. I was put in an orphanage and the caretakers barely gave me enough food to live and they always punished me for things that I didn't do wrong. When I turned the five the orphanage kicked me out, saying that I was old enough to fend for myself. The third hokage was the only person that was kind to me and he gave me an apartment to live in. Ever since then I took jobs so I could feed myself. The villagers always gave me hateful glares and sometimes they even attack me. The one that I remember the most was on my birthday. I was hiding in my apartment when the villagers suddenly came in and they started attacking me. It felt like hours until they got bored and went home. I still have the scars on my back to prove it. All the villagers always kept the kids away from me so I couldn't play with anybody. Then I met Hinata and we became friends then we ran away from our village and you guys know the rest" Naruto said

"Okay Hinata it's your turn" Haku said

"O-Ok" hinata said

"M-My f-father always saw me as a disappointment. M-My mom was the only person who cared about me. She d-died giving birth to my little sister. The entire H-Hyuga clan thinks I'm weak. M-My f-father always punishes because I can't master the Gentle Fist" Hinata said

"How does he punish you" Haku asked

_What kind of question is that? _Naruto yelled in his mind

"W-What do you mean by that" Hinata asked

"Physical or emotional abuse?" Haku said

"Um, b-both" Hinata said

_I'm really starting to hate her father _Naruto thought

"H-He always calls me weak, pathetic, useless, disgrace, and how I-I am no daughter of his. He always beats me when I always make a mistake" Hinata said

_THAT'S IT! THE NEXT TIME I SEE HINATA'S FATHER I'M GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM FOR BEING SUCH A BAD FATHER! _Naruto thought

"Your fathers an ass" Naruto said

"I have to agree" Haku said

"Me too" Gaara said

"I totally agree, don't you Ranmaru" Kimimaro asked Ranmaru who nodded

"How could you live with such a bastard for a father" Naruto said

"I have to agree I would have ran away sooner if I was you" Haku said

"I-It's not that b-bad" Hinata said

"NOT THAT BAD! YOUR FATHER HAS A STICK SHOVED US HIS-" before Naruto could finish he crashed into someone causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"OUCH! Watch where you're going, yeah" the person said. The kids looked at the man that Naruto crashed into. He was older than them by a couple of had his blond hair tied in a half ponytail and his bangs covered his left eye.

"I'm sorry sir" haku said as he helped him up

"Anyway what were you guys talking about, un" he asked

"We were talking about how her father is an ass" Naruto said

"How big of an ass is he, un" the man asked

"He thinks of her as weak and a disgrace and he abuses her" Naruto said

"That guy is a !$#!$!" he said

"What does that mean" the kids said

"It means #$^!#$#%#$!~$#%#^$#$*%^%^$%$" he said

"Oh yeah her father is totally what you just said" they said

"Say mister what is your name" Haku asked

"My name is Deidara, yeah" he said as he smiled

* * *

><p><strong>Whiteicewolf: I'm sorry I don't know how old Deidara is so can someone please tell me. This is before Deidara joined Akatsuki. Okay to those who want Deidara to be their teacher vote yes. To those who just want Deidara to be a person that the kids only meet as a friend vote no.<strong>

**People have been asking whether or not another girl is going to join so I'm just going to make a poll.**

**A:Yes, I want another girl to join them**

**B:No, I don't want another girl to join them**

**To those who vote for A please give a suggestion because I don't know who should join them. Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto.**

**For the first question.**

**Should Deidara be their teacher?**

**This is how it came out.**

**Yes- 8 votes**

**No- 3 votes**

**So Deidara will be teaching them some ninjutsu. As for the people that didn't want him as a teacher well, sorry, but he's going to be teaching the kids.**

**For the second question.**

**Should another girl join them?**

**Here's the votes**

**Yes- 10 votes**

**No- 2 votes**

**So another girl is going to join them. Thank you to all of those who gave me suggestions on who should join the team.**

* * *

><p>"My name is Deidara, yeah" he said and smiled<p>

"It's nice to meet you uh miss?" Naruto said

"MISS! I'M A GUY!" Deidara said

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've never seen men who have long hair besides Haku and he looks like a girl. No offense, Haku" Naruto said

"None taken" Haku said

"Wait you're a guy" Deidara said as he pointed at Haku, who nodded yes

"I thought you were a girl" Deidara said

"Everybody thinks that the first time they see me" Haku said

"Maybe it's because you have long hair" Gaara said as he pointed at his hair

"Kimimaro has long hair too!" Haku said as he pointed at Kimimaro

"Well, he doesn't sound like a girl" Gaara said

"Hey just because my voice is a little higher than the average male doesn't mean I'm a girl!" Haku yelled

"Could have fooled me" Naruto said

"Well it doesn't take much to fool you" Haku muttered

"Putting that aside. Who are you guys? Un" Deidara asked

"Oh sorry. My name is Haku and I am a definitely a boy" Haku said

"Well that's what you say you are" Naruto muttered

"WHAT DID YOU SAY NARUTO! THE LAST TIME I CHECKED I WAS DEFINITELY A BOY!" Haku yelled

"How am I supposed to know if you're a boy for all I know you could be a girl whose saying she's a boy" Naruto yelled

"Do you want me to prove it to you!" Haku yelled

"I'd like to see you try!" Naruto yelled then Gaara punched Naruto and Kimimaro punched Haku.

"Hey why'd you do that!" Naruto yelled as he rubbed the bruise that Gaara had given him

"First of all, we don't have time to get into useless arguments." Gaara said

"Second of all, there's only one way to prove that you're male and proving it that way in front of Hinata and Ranmaru is wrong on so many levels" Kimimaro said

"Just look at hinata she's already red from hearing you guys talking about it" Gaara said as he pointed at Hinata who was as red as a tomato.

"Um, is she okay, un" Deidara said as he looked at hinata

"Don't worry that always happens" Gaara said as he looked at Hinata

"She'll be back to normal in about a minute or two" Kimimaro said

"So what are your names again?" Deidara asked

"I'm Kimimaro the person I'm carrying is Ranmaru, Gaara is the person with red hair, naruto is the blond one over there, and that's Hinata" kimimaro said as he pointed to everyone once he said they're names

"So where are your parents, yeah" Deidara asked

"It's a** very** long story" the kids said at once

"Okay, un" Deidara said

"Anyway we should probably set up camp" Haku said

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked

"Because the sun is already setting and we shouldn't travel around night" Haku said

"Haku's right we should set up camp" Gaara said

"We should probably set up camp over there" kimimaro said as he pointed to the right.

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Because there's a clearing over there" Kimimaro said

"How did you know that" Naruto asked then he looked at Ranmaru, who Kimimaro was carrying

"Never mind" Naruto said and then started walking to the right

"Would you like to join us for dinner" Haku asked Deidara

"Huh?" Deidara said

"I mean, if it's alright with the others, of course" Haku said and then looked at the others

"It's fine with me" Kimimaro said

"It's okay with me" Ranmaru said

"I-It's okay with me" Hinata said

"Fine with me" Gaara said, then they all looked at Naruto

"What?" Naruto said

"Would it be okay for him to join us for dinner" Haku asked

"Sure" Naruto said

"Wait I haven't even consented with the invite yet" Deidara said

"Too bad, you're joining us for dinner" Naruto said then he grabbed Deidara's hand and dragged him towards the clearing, leaving the others speechless

"What just happened" Haku said

"I don't know, but we better follow them" Gaara said as he headed towards the clearing

"Why do I put up with this" Haku said as he headed towards the clearing, the others following him.

"So how old are you" Naruto asked as he looked at Deidara

"I'm twelve years old, yeah" Deidara said **(I'm guessing I'm not sure if that's how old he is)**

"So you're four years older than me" Naruto said

"So you're eight years old, yeah" Deidara said

"Yep" Naruto said

"Why are they having a conversation at a time like this" Haku said the others just shrugged

"Come on Naruto we have to make dinner" Gaara said as he put his backpack down on the floor

"Okay Gaara and I will get firewood" Naruto said then he and Gaara walked off searching for firewood

"While they're doing that I'm going to clean the vegetables we got earlier today" Haku said then he grabbed the basket of vegetables he put on the floor.

"I'll help you" Kimimaro said then he set Ranmaru down against a tree

"So where are you guys from, yeah" Deidara asked

"A place very far away from here" they all said at once being very vague.

"So why are you guys doing here, yeah" Deidara asked

"It's a **very **long story" they all said at once

"We got the firewood" Naruto said as he and Gaara were walking towards them with their arms full of wood.

"So what are we eating" Naruto asked stared to make the fire

"Vegetables" Haku said as he pointed at the basket full of vegetables

"But I hate vegetables" Naruto whined

"The only thing we have are vegetables. So it's either eat the vegetables or starve!" Haku yelled.

"BUT" Naruto said then his stomach growled

"I'll eat the vegetables" Naruto muttered

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that" Haku said

"I'll eat the vegetables" Naruto said a little louder then last time

"Come again?" Haku said

"I'LL EAT THE DAMN VEGETABLES ARE YOU HAPPY!" Naruto yelled

"Yes, but you didn't have to yell" Haku said. Naruto grumbled some words, but nobody heard him

"Hey Naruto how long is it going to take you to get that fire started" Kimimaro said as he looked at Naruto who was struggling to make the fire

"I'm trying it's just that my lighter isn't lighting anything" Naruto said as he tried to make his lighter work

"Hey Deidara do you have any matches or lighters" Gaara asked

"Yeah I do. Let me just get it out of my backpack" Deidara said as he rummaged thru his backpack.

"I found it" Deidara said as he pulled out a box of matches from his backpack.

"Great! So can we get the fire starting now? It's starting to get cold" Kimimaro said

"Sure" Deidara said then he lit one of the matches and started to make a fire. When Deidara was getting the fire starting Naruto found something on the floor.

"Hey what's this" Naruto said as he picked up the object. It was a ninja headband with an Iwagakure symbol on it.

_Where have I seen this symbol before _Naruto thought as he looked at the headband he was holding in his hand

"I've seen that symbol before" Gaara said as he looked at the headband Naruto was holding

"Gaara! When were you right next to me" Naruto said as he looked at Gaara

"I was right next to you for about a minute" Gaara said

"That was kind of a rhetorical question" Naruto said

"It was" Gaara said

"I got the fire started, yeah" Deidara said as he walked over to them.

"Hey Deidara is this yours" Naruro asked while waving the ninja headband around making everybody look at it

"Where'd you get that" Deidara asked as he looked at the headband

"It was on the floor when I found it" Naruto asked

"It's mine" Deidara said then he quickly took the headband from Naruto's hand

"That symbol on the headband. You're a shinobi from Iwagakure, aren't you" Naruto asked

"How do you know that he's a shinobi from Iwagakure, Naruto" Kimimaro asked

"Well if he wasn't then he wouldn't have the Iwagakure ninja headband" Naruto said

"Iwagakure is the hidden stone village, right" Gaara said

"It is, Iwagakure is roughly translated to the village hidden in the rock" Naruto said

"How did you know that this was the symbol for Iwagakure" Deidara said as he pointed at the symbol on his ninja headband

"I used to study the symbols of the hidden villages in my home village." Naruto said

"Really!" the others said

"I guess you can't judge a book by its cover after all" Haku said

"I agree" kimimaro said

"Hey! Just because I act irrational sometimes doesn't mean I'm dumb" Naruto yelled

"Could have fooled me" Gaara muttered

"GAARA!" Naruto whined

"Come on let's just talk about this over dinner" Haku said

"So you're a shinobi" Naruto said as he took a bite from his carrot

"Yeah" Deidara said as he took a bite out of his carrot

"You don't look like one" Naruto said as he looked at Deidara. Deidara was wearing black pants and a dark blue t-shirt and shoes.

"Well, I'm on vacation, yeah" Deidara said as he took another bite of his carrot

"shinobis have vacations?" Naruto said as he took another bite of his carrot

"Yep" deidara said

"So how long is yours" Haku asked as he ate his radish

"I have about three weeks left, yeah" Deidara said then he ate the last of his carrot

"So if you're a shinobi you know how to use chakra, right?" Kimimaro asked as he ate his radish

"Yeah. Hey haku can I have another carrot" Deidara asked then Haku handed him another carrot then he took another bite of the carrot

"So can you walk up the trees using chakra" Gaara asked as he ate his radish

"First of all, how do you kids know about how ninja use chakra" Deidara asked as he took another bite of his carrot

"It's a **really** long story" the kids said causing deidara to sweat drop at their answer

"Well to answer your question, yes I can walk up trees using chakra" Deidara said

"Can you show us then" Kimimaro asked as he finished his radish

"Fine, un" Deidara said as he ate the last of his carrot and walked over to a tree. He then put his foot on the tree and then he started to walk up the tree. The kids watched in awe as Deidara used his chakra to walk up the tree and then Deidara walked down the tree.

"Can you teach us how to do that" Naruto asked

"I probably can, but you guys have to have experience in using chakra" Deidara said. Once Deidara said that naruto immediately sank into depression, again.

"Um, is he okay, un" Deidara said as he looked at Naruto

"He's just depressed" Haku said

"About what? Yeah" Deidara asked as he looked at the depressed naruto

"He's the only one out of all of us that has no experience in using chakra" Gaara said as he looked at Hinata trying to comfort Naruto

"Really" Deidara said in disbelief

"Yep, even Ranmaru has experience in using chakra" Kimimaro said as he watched Ranmaru trying to help hinata comforting Naruto

"That's just sad, no offense, un" Deidara said

"None taken" they said as they watched naruto being comforted by Hinata and Ranmaru

"We should probably make Naruto snap out of his depression soon" Haku said

"We should but" Kimimaro said

"But what" Haku asked

"Remember the last time we snapped Naruto out of his depression" Kimimaro asked

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that both of them were going to faint" haku asked

"Come on we should just revert Naruto back to his old self" Gaara said then Kimimaro and Gaara looked at Haku.

"What?" Haku asked

"Go tell her" they said

"Tell her what?" Haku asked

"Tell her what you told her last time this happened" the boys said

"Ok, but why does it have to me" Haku said

"It was your idea in the first place" the boys said

"Okay, okay I'll tell her" Haku said then he walked up to hinata

"What's he going to tell her, yeah" Deidara asked

"Just watch" the boys said then they watch haku walked over to Hinata and whispered some words into her ear. Once Haku finished whispering the words Hinata turned red and instantly shook her head no.

"Please Hinata. It's just one more time" Haku said

_Or when this happens again _Haku thought

"N-No" Hinata said

"Come on Hinata. I mean look at Naruto" Haku said as he pointed at the **really **depressed Naruto

"N-No" Hinata said

"He looks like he's going to commit suicide any minute now!" Haku said as he pointed at Naruto

"Please Hinata just one more time" Haku asked

"O-Ok" Hinata said then she walked over to Naruto

"You catch Hinata I'll catch Naruto" Gaara said Kimimaro nodded in agreement

"What's going on, un" Deidara asked completely clueless

"You'll see" Kimimaro said

"Huh?" Deidara said then he watched Hinata walk over to Naruto and then kissed him on the cheek

_3…2…1… _Kimimaro, Gaara, and Haku, thought then Naruto and Hinata both turned red and fainted and Kimimaro and Gaara caught then before they could hit the ground.

"I'm guessing this happened before, yeah" Deidara asked as he looked at them

"Yeah it has" the boys said

"Huh?" Ranmaru said completely clueless at what just happened

"It's a long story" Kimimaro said as he set hinata against a tree

"We'll tell you later" Gaara said to Ranmaru as he set Naruto against a tree

"Ok" Ranmaru said

"So when are they going to wake up, yeah" Deidara asked as he looked at the two passed out kids

"They'll probably wake up tomorrow since it's so late" Haku said

"So you'll be teaching us how to walk up trees tomorrow then" Kimimaro said

"I never agreed to that, yeah" deidara said

"Too bad you're going to be teaching us anyway" Gaara said

"And besides Naruto will relentlessly ask you to teach us" Haku said

"Fine" Deidara sighed

"Okay I'm turning in for the night" Kimimaro said then he took a couple of blankets our of Naruto's backpack and then took one of them and put it over Naruto and he did the same for Hinata.

"Here you go Ranmaru" Kimimaro said as he offered him a blanket

"Thank you" Ranmaru said as he took the blanket and wrapped himself in it and then went to sleep

"I'll be going to sleep to" Haku said then he took a blanket from Naruto's backpack and then he went to sleep.

"Are you going to sleep" Deidara asked Gaara

"Sure" Gaara lied

_I'll just pretend that I sleep. I don't trust him enough to tell him about the Shukaku _Gaara thought before he took a blanket and wrapped himself with it and closed his eyes

Deidara watched the kids as they slept then a yawned escaped his mouth

_I better go to sleep soon, and besides I'm going to need the rest. I'm going to be teaching those kids tomorrow _Deidara thought then he chuckled at the thought

_How did I get myself into this mess _Deidara chuckled one last time before falling asleep

**Later that night**

Naruto stirred in his sleep and then he woke up with a jolt.

_Thank goodness. It was only a dream_ Naruto thought as he sighed a breath of relief. He was dreaming about the night when the villagers attacked him on his birthday. It was the one that left the scars on his back. Then something made him stop thinking about that dream.

_I need to go _Naruto thought as he stood up and then he looked around it was pitch black.

_Come on Naruto suck it up and be a man! This is no time to be afraid of the dark! _Naruto yelled in his mind, but he was still too focused on the fact that thinking about it didn't help when he needed to go.

_Okay. Here are my options I can face my fear and not be afraid in the dark and go. Or I can just wet myself right here and now. Not exactly the best option. Or I can just suck up my pride and wake up one of my friends to help me go. _Naruto thought in his head and then decided on the last option. Then he walked over to Deidara and started to shake him awake.

"What is it, yeah" Deidara grumbled still half asleep

"I need to go" Naruto said

"Go where?" Deidara asked as he rubbed his eyes

"Not where I need to go" Naruto said

_He can't mean that type of go right _Deidara thought as he stifled a yawn

"What do you mean you need to go, un" Deidara asked

"I **really **need to go" Naruto said

"You're not answering my question, yeah" deidara said still not getting what Naruto was saying

"If I don't go soon I'm going to leak" Naruto said making Deidara realize what he was saying.

"Can't you go yourself" Deidara said then he looked at Naruto who mumbled some words

"What did you say?" Deidara asked Naruto mumbled some more words

"Speak up I can't hear you!" Deidara said

"I'm afraid of the dark!" Naruto yelled

"Why didn't you say so sooner" Deidara said

"I… really… need… to … go" Naruto said

"Wait! Just hold it in!" Deidara said then he took Naruto hand and dragged him to a part of the woods where he could go. A couple minutes later Deidara and Naruto were walking back.

"Seriously, how much did you drink, yeah" Deidara asked

"I don't know" Naruto said

"Really that must be the longest bathroom break for doing a number 1" Deidara said

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep" Naruto said before walking back to the tree he was sleeping at before and then went to sleep.

" How did I get myself into this mess" Deidara muttered and then went to sleep. Once Deidara fell asleep Gaara opened his eyes and started to silently laugh at what he heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Whiteicewolf: I'm having some trouble on who should join the team and I narrowed my options to two people, but I don't know which one to pick<strong>

**A . Fuu ( the seven tailed jinchurikki)**

**B . guren (she's from the anime. She has a crystal release bloodline limit)**

**Please vote for the one you want to join. If you want both of them join just tell me. REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

**Thank you to all of those who voted and these are the results.**

**Fuu- 4 votes**

**Guren- 4 votes**

**Both of them- 6 votes**

**So both Fuu and Guren will be joining. Those two are going to be joining after Deidara goes back to Iwa, but they'll meet Deidara.**

"Hey Deidara wake up" Gaara said as he tried to shake Deidara awake

"What is it" Deidara said still half asleep

"It's morning" Gaara said

"I can see that" Deidara said then he yawned

"Come on we need your help waking up Naruto" Haku said as he pointed at Naruto, who was still sleeping like a log

"Why don't you try slapping him awake" Deidara suggested then he yawned

"We tried that once. It didn't work" Haku said recalling the last time he tried to slap Naruto awake

"So what do you want me to do" Deidara asked as he rubbed his eyes

"How about you try to wake him up" Kimimaro said as he tried to shake Naruto awake

"Why me" Deidara asked

"Because we don't have any other way to wake him up" Haku said

_Or we just don't want to reveal to you our bloodline limits _Haku thought

"Why don't you just ask Hinata to wake him up" Deidara asked

"She's too afraid to confront Naruto this soon" Haku said as he looked at Ranmaru who was now poking Naruto with a stick

"I never knew a person can sleep this deeply" Ranmaru said as he poked Naruto with the stick that he was holding, but Naruto still remained sleeping.

"Yeah, I think he's the first" Haku said as he looked at Kimimaro who was now trying to slap him awake.

"So do you have any ideas" Gaara asked as he looked at Deidara

"I have an idea but I'm not sure it'll work" Deidara said as he looked at the still sleeping Naruto

"Well, go ahead and try" Haku said

"Okay" Deidara said then he walked over to Naruto

"Um, Kimimaro you can stop slapping him now" Deidara said as he looked at Kimimaro who was still slapping Naruto.

"Ok" Kimimaro said then stopped slapping Naruto

"What do you think he's going to do" Haku asked Gaara

"I'm not sure" Gaara responded. Then they watched Deidara walk over to Naruto and tried to shake him awake. When that didn't work he did the next thing that came into hid mind. He punched Naruto upside the face, leaving a humongous bruise

"N-Naruto" Hinata said as she walked over to Naruto who was now wide awake and clutching his head in pain

"A-Are you o-okay" Hinata asked as she looked at Naruto

"Don't worry I'm okay" Naruto said

"Well my job here is done. I'm going back to sleep" Deidara said and then went back to where he was sleeping before and immediately went to sleep.

"Deidara sure likes to sleep a lot" Haku said as he looked at Deidara

"He's just tired because Naruto woke him up in the middle of the night to help him go" Gaara said

"Go where?" Kimimaro asked

"You know go" Gaara said

"Oh that go" Kimimaro said understanding what Gaara meant

"So what's for breakfast" Naruto asked trying to get them off the subject

"We have some leftover vegetables from last night" Haku said then he pointed at the basket of vegetables that still had some vegetables in it

"I hate vegetables" Naruto muttered

"We know" the others said

"But you still have to eat them" Haku said then he tossed a celery stick at Naruto which Naruto reluctantly caught and took a bite of

"Why does everything that's good for you always taste bad" Naruto said as he reluctantly took another bite of the celery

"I agree with you Naruto" Gaara said as he took a bite of a radish

"Hey, it's eat vegetables or starve. Which would you choose" Haku said as he took a bite of a carrot

"Haku's got a point" Kimimaro said as he took a radish and gave it to Ranmaru

"Thank you" Ranmaru said as he took the radish and bit into it

"So Haku, how much farther until we reach the next village" Naruto asked as he took a bite of his celery

"I'm guessing about later today" Haku said as he handed Kimimaro a carrot

"W-We should wake up Deidara" Hinata said as she took a celery stick and started eating it

"Naruto you go wake him up" Haku said

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Naruto said as he finished his celery stick then he walked over to Deidara and punched him in the stomach causing Deidara to wake up

"WHAT THE !$# WAS THAT FOR, YEAH!" Deidara yelled then Naruto punched Deidara again

"Don't curse in front of children!" Naruto yelled

"I can do what I want to!" Deidara growled

"Well you can do whatever you want as long as you teach us all how to use our chakra to walk up trees, but you can't curse in front of ranmaru" Naruto said

"But it's not like I can just teach you how to walk up trees right off the bat, yeah" Deidara said

"So you have to teach us the basics of using chakra then you teach us how to walk up trees" Naruto replied

"But there are things I have to teach you after you learn the basics of using chakra" Deidara replied

"Then you'll have to teach us those things then" Naruto yelled

"I DON'T WANT TO I'M ON VACATION!" Deidara yelled

"I don't care! You're teaching us how to walk up trees whether you like it or not, or is it, could it be." Naruto said

"Be what?" Deidara said

"Could it be, that you're not a good enough shinobi to teach a couple of kids how to walk up trees" Naruto said

_Good one Naruto! Damage his ego first _the others thought

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I'M A GOOD ENOUGH SHINOBI TO TEACH YOU GUYS HOW TO WALK ON WATER IN MY REMAINING VACATION TIME!" Deidara yelled

"Then you have to teach us how to walk on water in the remaining time" Naruto replied

"FINE!" Deidara said

"FINE" Naruto yelled

"You have to teach us how to walk on water in your remaining vacation time, deal" Naruto said as he stuck out his hand

"DEAL!" Deidara yelled as he shook Naruto's hand

_I can't believe that actually worked! _Naruto yelled in his mind

_Wait. I did not just promise them that I'll teach them how to walk on water by the end of my vacation, did I _Deidara thought then he looked at the kids in front of him

_Nice going Deidara you just promised that you'd teach these kids how to walk on water by the end of your vacation _Deidara said in his mind

"Come on we should get going to the next village" Deidara said as he packed his stuff

"Ok" the other said and then packed their stuff

"So where is the village we're suppose to be going to, yeah" Deidara asked once he finished packing

"It's in that direction" Haku said as he pointed towards north

"Okay let's go then, yeah" Deidara said as he picked up his backpack

"Okay" the others replied then picked up their backpacks

"Here Ranmaru I'll carry you, don't worry I won't run at super high speeds" Naruto said Ranmaru then got onto Naruto's back

"So why isn't Ranmaru walking, un" Deidara asked as he looked at Ranmaru

"Well, you see, Ranmaru was born with a weak body so he can't walk" Haku said while carrying the rabbit

"Oh that's a shame, un" Deidara said

"Yeah it is" Haku said as he petted Yuki

"Wait. That means that I can only teach you, Hinata, Gaara, Naruto, and kimimaro to walk on water" deidara replied

"Yeah" Haku said sadly

"I find it, cruel that Ranmaru can't walk" Gaara said

"What do you mean by that" Kimimaro asked

"Think about it. You can't walk which means that you can't move and since Ranmaru's arms aren't strong enough to drag him anywhere he always needs someone to help him move around. He can't walk by himself and he must think that he's a burden to the people who help him" Gaara said

"Wow I never thought of it like that" Haku said

"I agree, un" Deidara said

"It must be really hard not being able to walk" Kimimaro said

"Yet he can still smile" Hinata said. The boys looked at Hinata in disbelief

"What?" Hinata asked unaware that she had stopped stuttering

"N-Nothing" the boys said and continued to walk on

**Later that day**

The group was finally nearing the village.

"HEY I SEE THE VILLAGE! Naruto yelled then he received a punch from Deidara

"We can all see the village, we're not blind, un" Deidara said

"Yeah, but unfortunately we aren't deaf" Kimimaro said

"Come on let's just go into the village" Haku said not wanting them to get into another quarrel

"Ok" they said and then they walked towards the village

"So when are you going to start teaching us" Naruto asked Deidara once they were inside the village

"Once I have the time" Deidara replied

"But I want to learn how to walk on water as soon as possible" Naruto whined

"And I'll teach you, but I still want to enjoy my vacation" Deidara said

"Come on Naruto, we have to go buy some clothes for Ranmaru, Haku, and Kimimaro" Gaara said

"Huh?" Naruto said completely clueless

"Ranmaru, Haku, and Kimimaro are the only ones that don't have their own sets of clothes" Gaara said as he pointed at the three he was talking about

"It's true besides the jacket you lent me. These are the only clothes I have" Haku motioned to his shirt and pants

"Fine" Naruto said

"Deidara can you lend us some money" Haku asked

"Don't you guys have money, un" Deidara replied

"No we're flat broke" Gaara responded

_Well actually we still have money but he doesn't need to know that _Gaara thought

"Fine, yeah" Deidara said then he took out his wallet and took out some of the money and gave to them

"Now I'm going to go look around the village meet me back here at 2 o'clock, got it" Deidara said

"Got it" the kids said and they watched Deidara walk away into the crowd of people

Haku looked around then he spotted a clothing store

"Hey guys I found one" haku said as he pointed at the store

"Great" Naruto said and then they walked into the store.

"Welcome. Can I help you with anything" a woman greeted them as the kids walked in. she was a middle aged woman who had blond hair and brown eyes

"No, we're okay, thank you" Kimimaro said to the woman

"Just ask me if you need any help" the woman replied

"Okay" the kids said

"I'll help Ranmaru get his clothes" Hinata said

"Ok" Naruto said as he set Ranmaru down on a chair

"I'll go help the others" Naruto said then he walked away

"I'll just pick out some clothes and ask you if you're okay with them, okay" hinata said as she looked at Ranmaru.

"Ok" ranmaru said. Then Hinata started to search thru the stores to find clothes for Ranmaru.

With the boys

"What's so wrong about orange" Naruto whined

"It stands out too much, and we're trying to blend into the background, Naruto" Haku replied as he looked at the clothes

"Haku's got a point, right now we're trying to go unnoticed by the world, Naruto we're not trying to direct their attention to us" Gaara said

"I've been meaning to ask. Why do you where orange Naruto?" Kimimaro asked

"Well, it's because back in the village I used to live in. Everybody always avoided me and they never paid attention to me. I was always ignored and I was always alone. So when I wear orange the only thing they can do is just look at me. Even if it was just a glance I was happy for the attention" Naruto said

"Oh" the boys said

"But you guys are right, I should stick to plain colors instead of the bright ones so I don't attract attention" Naruto said

"Well, we should get you guys some clothes. Since you guys can't keep on wearing those every single day" Gaara said as he pointed at kimimaro and Haku's clothes

"Come on let's go look for some clothes" Kimimaro said

"Ok" the boys said and started looking thru the clothes

**A little while later**

"Do you like the clothes, Ranmaru" Hinata asked. Ranmaru was wearing a light purple shirt with black stripes on each side, a sash around his waist, a pair of dark-colored pants and sandals. **(He's wearing what he wears in the anime) **

"I like them a lot. Thank you big sis" Ranmaru said

"Sis?" Hinata said

"Is it okay if I call you that" Ranmaru said

"Yeah" Hinata said

"We're family after all" Hinata said and then patted Ranmaru on the head

With the boys

"WE'RE FINALLY DONE!" Naruto cheered

"Naruto stop yelling" Haku said. Haku was wearing a short blue kimono with light blue edges and a dark grey split skirt, and beige pants. **(he's wearing what he wore when he was leaving the mist with Zabuza)**

"Remember Naruto, we're supposed to blend into the background not attract peoples attention" Kimimaro said. He was wearing a wearing a short kimono like Haku's except it was in a lavender color and he was wearing baggy black pants.

"I know" Naruto said

"Come on let's go see if Hinata is finished shopping for ranmaru" Gaara asked, the boys nodded in agreement and walked over to where hinata and Ranmaru were

"Hey hinata, are you finished shopping for Ranmaru" Naruto asked

"Yep" Hinata said as she showed them the small pile of clothes she picked out for Ranmaru.

"So Ranmaru how does it feel to wear clean clothes" Naruto asked as he patted Ranmaru on his head

"It feels good. Big brother" Ranmaru said

"Big brother?" Naruto said

"Can I call you guys that. We're family, right" Ranmaru asked

"Of course" Naruto said as he patted Ranmaru on his head

"So we're going to call you little brother" Naruto said

"Can you just call me brother" ranmaru asked

"Why?" Naruto asked, confused

"Little brother, just makes me sound" Ranmaru said

"Little" Gaara completed. Ranmaru just nodded in agreement

"Okay, then we'll just call you our brother, then" Haku said then he patted Ranmaru on the head

"Come on let's pay for the clothes" Kimimaro said as he grabbed the small pile of clothes he picked out.

"Ok" the boys said and then grabbed the clothes and paid for them

"Come again" the woman said as they left

"So what are we going to do now" the Naruto asked while carrying Ranmaru

"It's almost two so we should go back to where Deidara wanted to meet us" Haku said

"Ok" the others said and then they started to walk to the place where Deidara wanted them to meet.

After about ten minutes of waiting they saw Deidara walking towards them.

"Hey Deidara" the kids said as they saw Deidara

"Hey, un" Deidara said

"So where are we going now" Naruto asked

"First we're going to get something to eat, yeah" deidara said

"So where are we going" Kimimaro asked

"A barbeque restaurant, yeah" Deidara said as he started to lead them to the restaurant

"Ok" the kids said as they followed Deidara. Once at the restaurant they ordered some meat and they waited for it to cook. Once the meat finished cooking Haku broke the silence

"So what are we going to do after we finish eating" Haku asked as he took a slice of beef

"We're going to leave this village" Deidara said then he took a slice of beef

"Already" Naruto said as he ate his slice of meat

"Yeah, un" Deidara said

"But why" Naruto asked as he finished his meat

"It's so I can start your training, yeah" Deidara said as he took another slice of beef

"Really" Naruto said

"Yeah, so hurry up and eat so we can leave so I can start your training, un" Deidara said as he took another slice of meat

"Ok" the kids said and continued eating

After they finished eating deidara paid the bill and then they left the village. They were walking thru the woods when Deidara stopped walking making the others stop as well.

"What's wrong Deidara" Naruto asked

"This is a good spot, yeah" Deidara said as he looked around

"huh?" Naruto said, confused

"Your training starts now, yeah" Deidara said

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered

**Meanwhile somewhere else**

A young girl was walking down a forest path. She was carrying a small backpack and it looked like the girl hadn't eaten in days.

_I finally left that horrid place, but how am I going to survive on my own _the girl thought as she kept on walking.

**Whiteicewolf: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. My computer broke down. Someone suggested that naruto should learn seals. So I'm going to make a poll.**

**Should Naruto learn seals. Yes or no.**

**REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

**From my question in the last chapter.**

**Should Naruto learn seals?**

**And by popular demand Naruto will learn seals**

**Three weeks after Deidara met the kids**

Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Haku, and Kimimaro were walking on water using chakra while Deidara and Ranmaru were watching them. Ranmaru was holding Yuki in his lap as he watched the others walk on water.

"It seems you kids have done well, yeah" Deidara said

"That's because we had a good teacher" Naruto said as he walked on to land

"I couldn't agree with you more, yeah" deidara replied

"But then again you're our first teacher so the good teacher comment doesn't really mean anything" Haku pointed out as he walked on land followed by the others

"You didn't have to point that our you know, un" Deidara said

"I know, but I did anyway" haku smiled

_He may look innocent, but he's evil _Deidara thought as he looked at Haku

"Well since three weeks have been up I'm going to go back to Iwa" Deidara said

"What!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto, I only promised to teach you kids how to walk on water and besides I have to return to iwa" Deidara said

"I know that, but it's just like… you're… like… a big brother… to me" Naruto mumbled then he felt somebody pat him on the head. He looked up to see Deidara being the one who was patting his head.

"I know, yeah, and you're like a little brother to me, Naruto, yeah" Deidara said as he patted Naruto on the head

"The same goes for all of you, yeah" Deidara said as he looked at the others

"Now Naruto don't let those three weeks of me training you be a waste of time, because if you do I'm going to track you down and give you a good beating" Deidara said as he continued to pat Naruto on the head.

"We won't waste the time you gave up to train us!" Naruto said

"I'm sure you won't, un" Deidara said then he picked up his backpack and looked back at the kids he had been training for the past three weeks.

"Goodbye, yeah" Deidara said as he waved goodbye and left. Leaving the kids standing there watching Deidara leave. Once Deidara was out of sight Gaara broke the silence.

"So what do we do now" Gaara asked

"The only thing we can do we're going to the next village" Naruto said as he picked up his backpack

"Come on Ranmaru, I'll carry you" Kimimaro said then started to carry Ranmaru

"I hope we meet Deidara again" Ranmaru said

"Yeah me too" Kimimaro said

"So what do we do after we reach the village" Haku asked as he carried Yuki in his arms

"Well we're finally going to put those scrolls and books we found to good use" Naruto said

"So we're going to have to look thru all of those scrolls and books" Gaara groaned

"Nope, just the scrolls, since you guys said that the scrolls contain information on jutsus and the books contain information on history" naruto said

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" Kimimaro, Haku, and Gaara said

"Um, what are you guys talking about" Ranmaru asked

"Oh yeah, you weren't with us when we found the scrolls and books" Naruto said

"Well you see, before we met you we found this abandoned village that had tons of scrolls and books left behind in it so we took all of them, so we can look thru them later" Haku explained

"Oh" Ranmaru said

"Haku, how much longer until we reach the next village" Naruto asked

"Not much farther, my guess is about a hour or two" Haku said

"Do you guys remember when Deidara was teaching us the clone jutsu" Gaara asked

"I remember. Hey remember when Naruto tried to make a clone" Haku said

"Yeah" Gaara said

**Flashback (there are going to be a lot of flashbacks in this chapter)**

"Today I will teach you the clone jutsu, yeah" Deidara said as he looked at the kids

"Clone jutsu?" the kids said

"It's a ninjutsu that creates a copy of the person who is using the ninjutsu, but the clone is basically a mere illusion since the clone can't disturb the environment around it. It is used as to distract the enemy so they can attack the enemy from behind. It's a basic ninjutsu and it's very easy, yeah" Deidara said

"Can you show us" Naruto said eagerly

"Alright, un" deidara said then he made the appropriate hand sign

"Clone jutsu" Deidara said then a there was a poof of smoke and once the smoke cleared there stood three Deidaras

"Wow they look just like Deidara" Kimimaro said as he looked at them

"So which one is Deidara" haku asked

"The one in the middle" Hinata said

"And how do you know that" kimimaro asked

"Because it's the only one that has a shadow" Hinata pointed out then everybody looked at the ground to see only one of the Deidaras have a shadow

"Oh" the boys said in understanding

"Very good Hinata to find out if a person is a clone or not is to look at it's surrounding. A clone cannot disturb the environment around it and it's basically an illusion hence why there is no shadow." Deidara explained

"Oh" the kids said

"So can we try now" Naruto asked eagerly

"I have to teach you the hand seals first, un" Deidara said then he showed them the proper hand signs they were supposed to do.

"Okay Hinata you go first, un" Deidara said

"Clone Jutsu" Hinata said then there was a poof of smoke and then there stood three hinatas

"Good job hinata you got the clone jutsu on your first try, yeah" Deidara said then he patted Hinata on her head. Hinata blushed at the compliment.

"Okay Haku you're up next" Deidara said Haku nodded and performed the hand signs for the clone jutsu and then there was a poof of smoke and then there were three Hakus

"Very good Haku" Deidara said and then he patted Haku on his head

"Can I try next" Naruto said

"Sure, un" Deidara said then they watched as Naruto made the hand signs and then there was a poof of smoke and then there lay a clone of Naruto that looked like it was going to die from some terminal disease any second.

"…"

"It looks like it's dying from some terminal disease" Gaara said as he looked at the clone

"This is the first time I've seen someone mess up on the clone jutsu this bad before" Deidara said as he looked at the dying clone

"You don't have to tell me" Naruto said depressed

"Uh-oh he's going back into depression" Haku said as he looked at the depressing aura surrounding Naruto

"Naruto it's not that bad" Hinata tried to comfort him

_She's right it's a whole lot worse _Deidara thought as he looked at Naruto's clone

_But I shouldn't tell him that_ Deidara thought as he looked at the depressed Naruto

**End flashback**

"And I still can't make a descent clone" Naruto said depressed

"Come on Naruto it's not that bad" Haku said trying to comfort him

"Says you! You can do the clone jutsu like it was nothing and for me I'm trying as hard as I can and it still turns out the same" Naruto said

"He's got a point" Gaara whispered to Haku

"You're not helping with the situation" Haku replied

"Naruto if you stop acting depressed then we'll get you **one** bowl of ramen in the village we're going too" Kimimaro said adding emphasis on the one

"Alright ramen" Naruto said completely back to normal

"Hey, remember when Deidara took us to a ramen stand to eat lunch" Kimimaro said

"Oh I remember, alright" Haku said recalling the memory

**Flashback**

"Hey Deidara I'm hungry" Naruto complained as they walked thru the streets of a village

"Well it's about lunchtime, un what do you guys want to eat, yeah" Deidara asked

"I WANT RAMEN!" Naruto yelled only to receive a bonk on the head from Deidara

"YOU MORON YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL! WE'RE RIGHT NEXT TO YOU, YEAH!" Deidara yelled then he received a bonk on the head from Kimimaro

"Then you guys should both be quiet because you're starting to attract attention from the villagers" Kimimaro said as he pointed to the villagers that were looking at them

"We're sorry" Deidara and Naruto replied

_It's kind of sad weird that Deidara is the oldest out of all of us but he acts like a child, _Haku thought as he looked at the two

"So I'm guessing we're eating ramen then" Gaara said

"All in favor for ramen say I" Deidara said

"I" all the kids said

"Okay, let's go find a ramen stand, un" Deidara said as they looked around

After a couple minutes of searching they finally found one.

"Hello would you like to participate in our ramen challenge" a woman said as she was taking their orders

"Ramen challenge?" they said

"Yep, if you can eat over 30 bowls of ramen then it's free" the woman said

"Has anybody ever won the challenge, un" Deidara asked

"Some" the woman replied

"So any of you guys want to try it, yeah" Deidara asked

"I want to" Naruto replied, enthusiastically

"You better eat 30 bowls, un" Deidara said

"Ok" Naruto replied happily

"Any of you guys want to try to the challenge" Deidara asked the others

"No thanks" the others replied

"Okay so only this kid will take the challenge, yeah" deidara said as he pointed at Naruto

"Okay then, Daisuke a customer wants the ramen challenge" the woman said

"Okay, Haru" the ramen chef said

"So what would your orders be" Haru asked

"I want miso ramen" Naruto said

"I'll have beef, un" Deidara replied

"I'll have miso" hinata said

"I'll have pork" Haku said

"I'll have salt ramen" Gaara said

"I never tried ramen so I'll have miso" Kimimaro said

"I'll have miso as well" Ranmaru said

"Okay, Daisuke, 3 miso, 1 beef, 1 pork, and 1 salt" Haru said

"How about the one for the ramen challenge" Daisuke asked

"He wants miso" Haru replied

"Okay, coming right up" Daisuke replied and then began working

**A couple minutes later**

"Sorry for the wait. Here's your ramen enjoy" Haru said as she handed them their ramen

"Thank you" they replied

"Idtadakimasu" they all said and then began to eat **(Sorry if idtadakimasu is spelled wrong)**

"I haven't seen you guys around here. Are you travelers" Haru asked

"Yep" Naruto said as he ate his ramen

"But you guys are awfully young, where are your parents" Haru asked

"They're in a different village, we're just going to visit an old friend of theirs" Deidara said

"More please" Naruto said as he finished his ramen

_He's done already! _They thought

"Ok" Haru said and quickly got him another bowl

"What?" Naruto said to them

"Nothing" they said and then went back to eating their ramen

"Here's your ramen" Haru said as she gave Naruto another bowl of ramen

"Thank you" Naruto said as he dug into the bowl of ramen

**A little while later**

Deidara, Gaara, Haku, Hinata, Kimimaro, and Hinata were finished with their bowl of ramen and were now watching Naruto finishing his fifth bowl of ramen.

"More please" Naruto said as he finished his fifth bowl

"Here you go" Haru said as she gave him his sixth bowl

"Hey Deidara" Gaara said getting Deidara's attention

"Yeah, un" Deidara said turning his attention to Gaara

"Do you think that Naruto will be able to eat 30 bowls of ramen" Gaara asked

"At the pace he's going I'm sure he'll be able to eat 30 bowls of ramen in no time, yeah" Deidara said

"More please" Naruto said as he finished his sixth bowl

_Where does all the ramen he eat go to, _the others thought

**Meanwhile with the kyubi**

"It reeks of ramen in here" Kyubi said as he held his nose

_I bet the fourth hokage just sealed me in the boy's stomach to torture me _Kyubi thought

_When I get out of here I'm going to kill the boy for eating this much ramen, _Kyubi thought as smelt the ramen

**Back with Naruto**

_Why do I have a feeling that someone wants to kill me, _Naruto thought as he waited for his eight bowl of ramen

"Here you go" Haru said snapping Naruto out of his thoughts

"Thank you" Naruto said as he started eating his ramen

"Do you think he'll be able to eat 30 bowls" Gaara asked Haku

"No doubt" Haku said as he looked at Naruto

**5 minutes later**

"Keep them coming" Naruto said as he finished his bowl of ramen

"This is his twelfth bowl of ramen" Haku said

"He doesn't look like he's showing any signs of stopping too" Gaara said as he looked at the pile of bowls right next to Naruto.

"Another one" Naruto said as he put his finished bowl on top of the other pile of bowls

"How can he finish his ramen so quickly" Deidara said as he looked at Naruto who was now eating his thirteenth bowl

"That's what we want to find out" the boys said

"Do you think he'll have indigestion later" Kimimaro asked

"What kind of question is that?" Haku said

"I agree that is a highly inappropriate question" Gaara said

"Well I just want to know, when we're traveling will we have to make a lot of pit stops because Naruto has to do a number 2" Kimimaro said but was then bonked on the head by Gaara

"Kimimaro don't discuss such things in front of hinata" Gaara said as he pointed at the very red Hinata

"Sorry hinata" Kimimaro said

"I-It's okay" hinata said but was still as red a tomato. Unfortunately Naruto noticed that hinata was red as he looked over at them.

"Hey Hinata, are you okay. You're looking a little red there. Here let me feel your head" Naruto said as he put his hand on Hinata's forehead which resulted in Hinata becoming redder and then she fainted, but luckily Gaara and Haku caught her before she fell to the floor

_She's gotten over most of her stuttering, but she still has to stop her blushing and fainting, _Haku thought as he looked at Hinata then he looked at Naruto, who was now eating his rame

_How can Naruto be so oblivious to Hinata's feelings towards him_ Haku thought as he set Hinata against the wall of the ramen stand

"More please" Naruto said as he finished his bowl

**10 minutes later**

Naruto was now on his twenty-fifth bowl of ramen and he wasn't showing any signs of slowing down

"He's still eating, yeah" Deidara said as he looked at Naruto

"Do you think he's going to stop anytime soon" Haku asked

"Not likely" Kimimaro said

"You're right" Haku said

"More please" Naruto said as e finished his bowl of ramen

**10 more minutes later**

Naruto was on his thirty-eighth bowl of ramen and he didn't even notice

"He does know that he's eaten over thirty bowls of ramen, right" Haku said

"Yep" they replied

"So why isn't he stopping" haku said

"Doesn't matter to me, un. The ramen challenge is if you eat over thirty bowls of ramen it's free. So since he ate over thirty bowls he doesn't have to stop eating, since it's going to be free in the end, yeah" Deidara said

"How many more do you think he can eat" Gaara asked

"Who knows" Kimimaro said

**A little while later, an unknown amount of bowls later**

Naruto was now finishing another bowl of ramen and then added it to the gigantic stack of ramen bowls

"More please" Naruto said

"Daisuke another bowl of ramen" Haru said

"I can't give him another bowl of ramen" Daisuke said

"What do you mean by that" Haru asked

"We're out of ramen" Daisuke said

"Aw, but I'm still hungry" Naruto said which caused everyone to fall down

_He's still hungry! _Everybody thought

"Well since you guys are out of ramen we'll leave" Naruto said as he stood up

"Good-bye" they said and left

_How could one boy eat so much ramen, _Haru and Daisuke thought as they looked at the gigantic stack of ramen bowls

**End flashback**

"Ever since then Deidara only bought Naruto only one bowl of ramen every time we go out to eat ramen" Haku said

"Thinking back, that pile of ramen bowls was actually pretty impressive" Kimimaro said

"Yeah, it was actually" Haku said recalling the big stack of bowls

"Come on guys! I want to eat ramen as soon as possible" Naruto whined

"Okay" they said and started walking

"So which scrolls should we look at first, when we have the time, that is" Gaara asked as they were walking

"We should probably look thru scrolls that have jutsus for our chakra affinities, remember when Deidara gave us that chakra test" Naruto said

"Yeah" Gaara said

**Flashback**

Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Haku, and Kimimaro have finally finished the tree walking that Deidara taught them.

"You kids surprise me, you mastered the tree walking exercise in about 5 days" Deidara said as he looked at them. Hinata and Haku were the ones that got the tree walking exercise first but it took awhile for them to actually walk up and down the tree without worrying about falling. Kimimaro got the tree walking exercise later since he had more chakra to control then Hinata and Haku. Naruto and Gaara got the tree walking last since they both have massive amount of chakra to control.

"So are we going to learn how to walk on water next" Naruto said excitedly

"Not yet, un. You still have to practice the tree walking exercise a bit more before you can learn how to walk on water, yeah" Deidara said

"Oh" Naruto said disappointed that he wasn't going to learn how to walk on water yet

"Today I'm going to give each of you a chakra test, un" Deidara said

"Chakra test?" the kids said confused

"It's a test to find out what affinity your chakra is" Deidara said

"So how many affinity of chakra is there" Naruto asked

"There are five types of chakra fire, lightning, water, wind, and earth. You can also combine your chakra types to make a new type of chakra" Deidara said

"What do you mean by a new type of chakra" Haku asked

"For example, let's say you have both fire and earth chakra types, you can combine them to make a lava type chakra, or if you have water and wind chakra you can combine them to make an ice type chakra" Deidara explained

"Oh" Haku said

"Now I want you to channel your chakra into this paper that I'm giving you." Deidara said as he each handed them a piece of paper

"Why?" Naruto asked as he looked at the piece of paper

"It's a special type of paper that can tell us what kind of chakra you have. If it's fire it burns. If it's wind it tears, it it's earth it turns to dust, if it's water it gets wet, if it's lightning it crumples" Deidara said then he held up a piece of paper and channeled his chakra into it and then the paper turned to dust

"I have an earth type chakra so the paper turns to dust. Now you kids try" Deidara said. The kids nodded and started channeling their chakra into the paper in their hands. Naruto's paper tore in half, Gaara's paper tore in half and then turned to dust, Haku's paper tore in half and then got wet, Kimimaro's paper turned to dust, Hinata's paper crumpled first and then it got wet.

"It looks like Naruto has a wind type chakra, Gaara has both earth and wind, Haku has both wind and ice, Kimimaro has earth, and Hinata has both lightning and water" Deidara said as he observed the papers

_These kids never cease to amaze me _Deidara thought as he looked at them

**End flashback**

"So we're going to have a lot of reading to do, huh" Haku said

"Yep" Naruto said

"I can see the village up ahead" hinata told them

"That's good" Gaara said

"I can't wait to eat ramen" Naruto said enthusiastically

"You'll have to wait until we get into the village to get ramen, Naruto" Gaara said, then Naruto ran towards the village leaving a cloud of dust at where he once was

"NARUTO YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO WAIT FOR US AS WELL!" Haku yelled

"Come on we better go after him" Kiimaro said, they agreed and then started to run after Naruto

**At the village**

"Yahoo! We're here" Naruto said then he received a bonk on the head from Haku

"YOU MORON YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO WAIT FOR US!" Haku said trying to regain his normal breathing

"Sorry, I just wanted to ramen" Naruto said

"It's okay if you want ramen you just have to wait for the rest of us" Hinata said

"Ok" Naruto said

"Come on let's go get you that one bowl of ramen I promised you" Kimimaro said

"Yeah ramen" Naruto yelled and then they all looked for a ramen stand in the village

**After they had a bowl of ramen**

"That was a good bowl of ramen" Naruto said as they walked around the village

"We should probably just get some supplies and start traveling again" Haku said

"Yeah we should" Naruto said

"Kimimaro, Gaara, and I will go get some supplies we'll meet you guys at the end of the village" Naruto said the others nodded in response and left

**A little while later**

"Hey guys" Naruto said while walking towards Hinata, haku, and Ranmaru

"Where's Yuki" kimimaro asked noticing the absence of the rabbit

"He wandered off somewhere don't worry he always comes back" Haku said

"Okay let's go then" Naruto said the others agreed and left the village

**Later that day**

"We should find some shelter soon" Naruto said as he looked at the sky

"Huh?" the others said

"It's going to rain" Naruto said

"How do you know that" Haku asked

"Do you want to risk it thinking that I'm just guessing that it's going to rain" Naruto asked

"We should just look to see if there's a cave we can stay in" Gaara said

"Hinata, can you" Naruto asked, hinata nodded

"Byakugan" Hinata said as the veins around her eyes bulged

"I found one and it's not that far from here" Hinata said

"Where is it" Naruto asked

"It's in that direction" Hinata said as she pointed towards the direction the cave was

"Okay let's go" Naruto said as he walked in the direction hinata was pointing the others following him. And sure enough there was a cave they all set their backpacks down.

"Hey Gaara can you go get some firewood" Naruto asked

"Sure" Gaara said and then left to get some firewood

**A little while later**

It was now raining and Gaara was soaked. When Gaara was collecting firewood it had started to rain and now he was trying to find his way back, but was proving to be harder then he thought since the forest looked the same everywhere you looked. Gaara was looking around when he heard a splash. Gaara quickly became alert and slowly started to walk towards the place where he heard the splash from. He then heard a rustle from the bush and when Gaara came near the bush he was tackled by Yuki.

"So this is where you've been the others have been looking for you, come on let's go back to the others" Gaara said and started to walk away, but Yuki just stayed where he was

"What's wrong" Gaara asked as he looked at Yuki. Yuki then started to go somewhere else.

"Hey wait!" Gaara said as he followed Yuki.

"Yuki!" Gaara said then he finally found Yuki, and he was sitting right next to a girl had collapsed.

"Yuki, were you trying to lead me to her" Gaara asked, but Yuki didn't reply. He then bent down to check if she was alive.

"Hey wake up" Gaara said trying to wake up the girl.

"Unn" the girl groaned but didn't wake up

"I can't leave her out here in the rain. I'm guessing I'm going to have to take her with me" Gaara said then he picked the girl up and carried her on his back.

"Hey Yuki do you think you can help me find the others" Gaara asked only to receive a look from Yuki that told him _Do I look like a dog to you_

"Come on let's just go see if we can find the others" Gaara said and started walking with Yuki following him

**Back with the others**

"Do you think Gaara's okay" Ranmaru asked as he looked at the rain

"Don't worry Ranmar it will take more then just a little rain to hurt Gaara" Naruto said

"I know it's just" Ranmaru said

"You can't help but get worried." Haku said

"Yeah" Ranmaru said

"Don't worryI'm sure Gaara's alright" Kimimaro said reassuringly

"I hope so" Ranmaru said

"Don't worry Ranmaru, I'm sure Gaara is going to show up any minute now" Haku said

"And Gaara's right there" Naruto said

"See Gaara's right th- where!" Haku said as he looked around.

"He's coming towards us, and it seems he's brought something with him" Naruto said as he looked at Gaara who was now walking towards them while carrying an unconscious girl on his back with Yuki right behind him.

**Whiteicewolf: Is Fuu the same age as Naruto, Gaara, and Hinata because I don't know her age. Please REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

**To the people who don't know who Yuki is. Yuki is the rabbit that Haku kept as a pet when he was traveling with Zabuza in the anime/manga.**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

"_He's coming towards us, and it seems he's brought something with him" Naruto said as he looked at Gaara who was now walking towards them while carrying an unconscious girl on his back with Yuki right behind him._

"Gaara" They all said in concern as they saw him walk into the cave with the unconscious girl and Yuki.

"Are you okay" Hinata said as she walked over to Gaara

"I'm fine, but I'm not sure about her thou" Gaara said as he put the girl he was carrying down.

"She doesn't seem to have a fever" Hinata said as she felt the girl's forehead.

"Where did you find her, Gaara" Kimimaro asked

"Well I was following Yuki and he led me to her" Gaara said as he pointed at the rabbit

"She looks like she's around our age" Naruto said. The girl had mint green hair and was wearing a dirty white t-shirt and baggy brown plants and black shinobi shoes

"So what should we do" Kimimaro asked

"Well we can't really do anything until she wakes up" Naruto said

"Hey Gaara did you manage to collect any firewood" Haku asked

"I managed to collect a little, since the rest got wet when it started raining" Gaara said as he took out the firewood he collected and showed it to them.

"I'll get started on making the fire, hinata you take care of her until she wakes up, okay" Naruto said, Hinata nodded. After Naruto finished making the fire the girl finally stirred. She opened her eyes to reveal her bright orange eyes, to them.

"You're awake" Hinata said

"Where am I" the girl said unaware of her surroundings

"We're in a cave right now. A friend of mine found you when he was looking for firewood, you weren't conscious, so he brought you here" Hinata said

"You're awake" Gaara said as he walked over to them

"This is Gaara, he's the one who brought you here" Hinata said

"Thank you" she said

"Don't mention it" Gaara said

"Come on I'll introduce you to the others" hinata said as she grabbed the girls hand and led her to where the others were

"Oh, you're awake" Haku said as he saw them walking towards them

"Is it okay for her to be walking around" Kimimaro asked

"Don't worry I'm a fast healer. Oh, my name is Fu" the Fu said

"It's nice to meet you my name is Haku , the one with the white hair is Kimimaro, the one with the purple hair is Ranmaru, the one with the blond hair is Naruto, and the one with the red hair is Gaara, but you probably already knew that" Haku said as he introduced everyone

"My name is Hinata it's nice to meet you" Hinata said as she introduced herself

"It's nice to meet all of you" Fu said and then bowed

"Now, now there's no need to be so formal" Haku said

"How about we have a nice chat over dinner, I'm sure you're hungry" Naruto said. Before Fu could answer her stomach growled.

"Come on let's eat" Naruto said as he each gave them a bowl of soup that they had prepared. A couple minutes later, Fu found out that Haku was not a girl, but a guy.

"T-There's n-no way I mean you don't look anything like a guy" Fu said as she pointed at Haku

"No offense" fu added

"It's okay, I get that a lot" Haku said

"Doesn't it hurt your male pride that you keep on getting called a girl" Kimimaro asked as he ate his soup

"More than you can imagine" Haku said as a depressing aura started to surround him

"Wow I didn't know it was going to affect him that much" Kimimaro said

"Um, is he okay" Fu asked

"Don't worry he'll snap out of it in a few moments" Naruto said as he continued to eat his soup

"Oh" Fu said then she went back to eating her bowl of soup

"So, Fu, where did you live before we met you" Naruto asked as he ate his soup

_I guess its okay to tell them, _Fu thought

"I used to live in the hidden Waterfall village" Fu said then continued eating her soup

_So she used to live in Takigakure, wait back in the cave didn't I read something about that place, _Naruto thought

"So how old are you, if you don't mind me asking" Naruto said

"I'm eight years old" Fu replied

"Oh, so you're around our age" Hinata replied

"I guess" Fu said

_And she's around our age, wait! I remember now she's-_ Naruto thought

"So where are your parents" Haku asked

"I-I don't have any parents" Fu said

"You're" Naruto said getting everybody's attention

"Huh?" fu said

"You're the seven-tail jinchuuriki, aren't you" Naruto said. Fu fidgeted and then clenched her fist once she heard Naruto say that

_He already found out, _Fu thought

"Please answer my question truthfully" Naruto replied

"Yes, I am the seven-tail jinchuuriki" Fu said

_Now they're going to hate me, just like everyone else _Fu thought

"It's nice to meet another fellow jinchuuriki" Naruto said

"Huh" Fu said surprised

"I agree Naruto it's nice to meet another person who is like us" Gaara said

"Huh?" Fu said still confused

"Oh yeah, we never told you, did we. Gaara and I are jinchuuriki too" Naruto said, shocking Fu

"I hold the Ichibi" Gaara said

"And I hold the Kyuubi, you hold the Nanabi, right" Naruto said

"Yeah, but how did you know" Fu asked

"Yeah, Naruto how did you know that she is a jinchuuriki" Kimimaro asked

"Remember that cave that had information about the Bijuu and the jinchuuriki" Naruto said.

"Yeah" Haku said

"Didn't you guys read the information about the other jinchuuriki and Bijuu" Naruto asked

"No" they said

"While you guys were looking thru the scrolls and books I took a look at what the other Bijuu and jinchuuriki were" Naruto

"Oh" the kids said

"I figured out that you were the seven-tails jinchuuriki, because I read that the Nanabi was sealed inside a girl named Fu that lived in the Hidden Waterfall Village" Naruto said

"Um, if you don't mind me asking what is a bijuu" Ranmaru asked

"Oh yeah, we never did tell you what the Bijuu are, did we" Gaara said

"Nope" Ranmaru replied

"Well Bijuu are large tailed beasts that are basically living forms of chakra. People seal the Bijuus into people so they can use that person as a tool. They can seal the Bijuus into objects but there is only a limited amount of time before the object breaks and the Bijuu is released" Naruto explained

"My father wanted to create the ultimate weapon so he sealed the one-tail into me so I could be the ultimate weapon, but once he found out I couldn't control it he hired people to kill me" Gaara said

"The village where I come from they didn't want an ultimate weapon, they sealed the Kyuubi inside of me because Kyuubi was attacking Konoha and they needed to seal the Kyuubi into a child and I guess I was the only kid they could get on short notice" Naruto said

"Oh" Ranmaru said

"Come on it's getting late. We better get to sleep" Naruto said

"Okay" they said

"Um, Fu" Hinata said

"Yeah" Fu said

"I can lend you some clothes if you want" Hinata said

"I would really appreciate that Hinata" Fu said and smiled. Hinata then gave Fu a dark blue t-shirt and baggy black pants.

"hinata" Fu said getting Hinata's attention

"Yeah" Hinata replied

"You know that Gaara, Naruto and I have a monster sealed inside of us, right" Fu said

"Yes I know" Hinata answered

"Then why, why do you not treat us like everyone else does!" Fu yelled

"Huh?" hinata said

"WHY DON'T YOU TREAT US LIKE MONSTERS JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!"Fu yelled

"It's simple, you are not the monster that is sealed inside of you, you are Fu and you are not the Nanabi" Hinata replied

"That's the first time I heard someone say that to me" Fu said

"Well, it's true, come on let's go get some rest" Hinata said

"Ok" Fu replied

**The next morning**

Fu stirred in her sleep until she finally opened her eyes to see Hinata.

"What" Fu said still half asleep

"It's morning, we made breakfast so hurry up and eat it before the boys do" Hinata motioned towards the boys who were devouring their breakfast of bacon and potatoes.

"Breakfast" Fu said fully awake

"Yeah so you better get up" before Hinata could finish Fu was already right next to the boys devouring a bowl of bacon and potatoes

_She's fast when food is mentioned, _Hinata thought then she joined the rest in eating breakfast. After they finished breakfast, they started to pack up their stuff. Then Naruto finally broke the silence.

"Hey Fu" Naruto said getting Fu's attention

"Yeah" Fu answered

"Since you're traveling alone why don't you travel with us" Naruto asked getting everybody else attention

"I don't know if that's a good idea" Fu said

_If one of the ninja's from Takigakure find me with them, they might kill them, _Fu thought

"If you're worried if one of the ninjas from the Hidden Waterfall Village are going to find you, don't worry. We can take care of ourselves" Naruto said

"And besides we've already faced two ninjas before" Haku said

"What are you talking about" kimimaro and ranmaru asked

"It's a long story" Haku said

"And besides I don't think your village is going to miss you if seeing that you ran away" Naruto said

"How did you know" Fu asked

"Come on, you were found by yourself collapsed from exhaustion, your clothes were dirty, and you look like you haven't had a decent meal in weeks" Naruto said

_Wow, he's really observant, _Fu thought

"You're right I did run away from Takigakure" Fu said

"I'm guessing you ran away because of the hatred the villagers had for you" Gaara said

"You guessed right, it's not surprising you would know why I ran away" fu replied

"So I'm guessing you're going to be traveling with us, right" Kimimaro asked. Fu nodded her head in response.

"Okay, now that we have that settled. Haku, how much longer until we reach the next village" Naruto asked

"I'm guessing about later this day" Haku said

"Okay let's go!" Naruto yelled and then ran off leaving a cloud of dust

"NARUTO YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WAIT FOR US!" haku yelled as he ran after Naruto

_He's smart, yet he's so immature, _Fu thought

"Come on we better follow them" Kimimaro said as he started running after them while carrying Ranmaru

"Ok" the rest said and then started to catch up with Haku and Naruto

**Later that day**

"Hey Haku how much further" Naruto asked

"Don't worry it's not much further" Haku said then stopped

"Haku what's the matter" Gaara asked

"Uh, nothing" Haku said

"We're lost aren't we" Naruto asked making Haku jump

"No" Haku replied a little too quickly

"We're lost" the rest of them said

"I'm sorry" Haku said

"Don't worry. Since we're lost we'll split up into two groups. Kimimaro, Gaara, Haku and I will be one, while Fu, Hinata, and Ranmaru will be the other" Naruto said

"Ok" the others replied and then split up

"Here Ranmaru I'll carry you" Hinata said as she carried Ranmaru on her back

"Thank you" Ranmaru said

"So why can't Ranmaru walk on his own" Fu asked

"Ranmaru was born with a weak body so he can't walk on his own" Hinata explained

"Oh" Fu said then she looked at there surroundings there was snow everywhere and there were trees and bushes. A plant caught Fu's eye.

_Camellias_

* * *

><p><strong>With the boys<strong>

There were walking down the snow covered path and were trying to find out where they were.

"Hey what's that plant right there" Naruto ask while pointing at a bush that had white flowers growing.

"Those are camellias, Naruto, they come in colors of white or red" Haku said

"I never saw a plant like that before" Gaara said as he observed the flower

"I don't think this plant would have grown in the dessert seeing that it's growing in a place that's covered in snow" Kimimaro said

"This flower is different from the others the petals don't fall off one by one the whole flower does" Haku said

"Wow that's pretty cool" Naruto said

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

_What was that? _The boys thought

"Come on we better go see" Naruto said and the boys quickly ran towards where they heard the screaming.

**Whiteicewolf: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long I was really busy.**

**I'm sorry to trouble you, but does anybody know how old Guren is, because I have no idea how old she is. Anybody who knows please tell me. REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

Naruto, Gaara, Haku, and Kimimaro quickly ran to were they heard the scream. They ran to a clearing where they saw a grayish-blondish haired woman wearing a kimono which was purple on the inside and green on the outside **(She's wearing what she wore in the anime) **and was on the snow covered ground which was now red from her blood. The camellia flowers on the bushes were red as a result from the blood that came out of her body.

"Is she" Naruto asked as he looked at the blood that was on the ground

"She's dead" Haku said as he looked at the woman. Then they all heard a sniffle and turned their heads to see a girl with that was wearing a teal short kimono with a gray turtle neck and short sleeves with a jade-green rope belt around her waist and red shorts, light purple wrist bands and navy blue sandals.

"Hey, who are you" Naruto asked

"I-I-I k-k-killed h-her, the w-woman who t-took h-helped of m-me even thou I-I was h-her e-enemy" the girl said with tears streaming down her face

"What" the boys said

"I killed her, I killed her, I killed her" the girl kept on repeating

"WHY DID YOU KILL HER!" Naruto yelled making the girl snap out of her trance

"IF SHE HELPED YOU THEN WHY DID YOU KILL HER!" Naruto yelled

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" the girl said before running away.

"HEY, WAIT!" Naruto said and ran after her with Gaara, Kimimaro, and Haku following him

**With Hinata, Fu, and Ranmaru**

"There are a lot of camellias around here" Hinata said as she looked at the camellias

"Camellias?" Ranmaru asked

"Oh, that's right, you don't know what camellias are. Well, camellias are these white flowers that are growing on that bush" Hinata said as she pointed to one.

"Do you want me to pick one of the flowers for you" Hinata asked Ranmaru

"Um, if you don't mind" Ranmaru said, then Hinata walked up to the bush and picked the flower from it

'_Hinata this flower is different from the others. The petals don't fall off one by one, the whole flower falls'_

"Here you go Ranmaru" Hinata said as she gave him the flower

"Thank you" Ranmaru said as he took the flower

"Are you okay" Ranmaru asked

"Huh" Hinata said

"Your eyes, they look sad" Ranmaru said as he looked at her

"Don't _worry_ I'm alright" Hinata said

'_Hinata you are not weak, I know that you are strong. Don't listen to what the others tell you, remember that you are a strong girl'_

_Why am I remembering that,_ Hinata thought

"So should we head back and meet the others" Fu asked

"We should" Hinata said finally snapping out of her thoughts. Then they saw a young boy with short grayish-blondish hair, wearing a kimono with a jade-green inside and a gray outside with sandals and was running.

_That was mom's leaf grass whistle I heard before, so that means she's back! _He thought as he kept on running to where he heard the sound

"Should we follow him" Fu asked

"Yeah" Hinata said and then they started to run after the kid. They kept on running after the child until they finally found him crying in front of a dead woman.

"Mother!" the boy cried

"Mother why did you have to leave me alone" the boy cried

**Flashback**

"Mother why did you have to leave me alone" a young Hinata silently cried

"You were the only person that always cared about me, you said you would always be there for me, so why did you have to die" Hinata cried

**End flashback**

Hinata then walked up to the young boy and hugged him.

"It's okay" Hinata said as she hugged the crying child

"Mother, why did you have to leave me all alone" the young boy cried as he hugged Hinata tighter

"It is okay, to cry over a loss of a loved one, don't worry you're not alone" Hinata said as she hugged him

"I'm not" the boy said

"No, you're not" Hinata said as she hugged him tighter

"How do you know that I'm not alone" the young child asked

"Because you'll be coming with us" Hinata said

"Wait, Hinata, are you sure it's alright" Fu asked

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can convince the others" hinata said as she hugged him

"So, you're coming with us, okay. As long as you're with us we'll never leave you" Hinata said

"You promise" the boy cried

"I promise" Hinata said

'_I'm sorry I broke our promise'_

_I hope this is a promise that won't be broken, _Hinata thought as she continued to hug the crying boy

"I'm Yukimaru" the boy said

"My name is hinata" she smiled and continued to hug the crying boy

"It's okay, it's okay" she kept on repeating while hugging Yukimaru

**Meanwhile with the others**

"Hey Haku can you try to stop her" Naruto asked as he kept on running

"I'll try my best" Haku said and then started making ice form around the girls legs making her stop

"This is" the girl said

"Now, that we've stopped running, answer my question" Naruto said

"Why did you kill her?" Naruto asked

"You wouldn't understand" she replied

"Try us" Naruto said

"It… was… for… the …approval… of…someone" the girl replied

"So you had to kill someone just to get that persons approval!" Naruto yelled making the girl flinch

"Did you want to kill her" Naruto asked

"N-No" she replied

"Then he isn't worth gaining the approval of" Naruto said

"Huh?" she said

"If you are forced to do something that you didn't want to do, then that person isn't worth it!" Naruto yelled

"You don't know what it's like!" she yelled

"You don't know what it feels like to be shunned by everyone!" she said

"To be despised" she said with tears starting to form in her eyes

"We know perfectly well how it feels" Naruto said

"Huh?" she replied

"I don't want to explain" Naruto said

"Why do you want to gain that person's approval" Gaara asked

"It's because, it's because, I want to be just like him, he's so strong, and I wanted to be strong just like him" she said

"So you did this to gain his approval" Gaara asked, the girl nodded a yes

"So do you want to continue killing people to gain his approval" Gaara asked

"NO! I don't want to kill anyone!" She yelled

"You do know if he wanted you to kill her, he will keep on making you kill, and kill, and kill, and kill" Gaara said

"I don't want to kill anymore!" she yelled

"Then stop wanting the approval of the man who will keep on making you kill innocent people" Gaara replied

"But, but" she said

"What", Kimimaro asked

"If I leave I won't have anywhere to go, I don't have a home to return to" she said

"You're coming with us" Naruto spoke

"Naruto, are you sure you want her to come with us" Haku asked

"Don't worry" Naruto said giving them a reassuring smile

"After all, we can't just leave her here" Naruto said

"Can, can I really go with you guys" she asked

"Of course you can, come on we have to meet the others" Naruto said as he turned around and started walking in the other direction they came from

"Others?" she asked as she followed them

"Yeah, we have two more girls and another boy" Kimimaro answered

"Excuse me, but we never got your name" Gaara said

"It's Guren" she replied

"I'm Gaara" Gaara said

"I'm Haku" Haku replied

"I'm Kimimaro" Kimimaro said

"I'm Naruto" Naruto said

"I see them" Naruto said

They looked to where Naruto was looking and they saw Fu, Hinata and Ranmaru, and Hinata seemed to be hugging a young child

"It's okay, it's okay" Hinata kept on repeating as she hugged the crying child

"Mother, why did you have to die" the child cried

"Hinata, who's this" Naruto asked as he walked up to her

"This is Yukimaru, his mother" Hinata motioned towards the direction of the dead woman's corpse

_I killed his mother, _Guren thought as she looked at Yukimaru

"Naruto, can he come with us" hinata asked as she continued hugging Yukimaru

"Of course, and besides I can't leave him out here all alone, by himself" Naruto said as he patted Yukimaru on the head

"Come on we should get going" Naruto said

"Hey, can one of you guys carry Ranmaru" Hinata said

"I'll carry him" Kimimaro said, then started to carry Ranmaru on his back. Then they all started to follow Naruto.

**Later that day**

"We'll camp here for tonight" Naruto said as he set his backpack against a tree

"Okay" the others said and put there stuff down

"Hinata, Haku, check how much food we have" Naruto asked

"Ok" the two said and looked thru their backpacks. Hinata was rummaging thru her backpack when something fell out of it.

"Hey what's this" Fu asked as she picked up the object, it was a hairclip that was decorated with different type of flowers.

"Don't touch that" Hinata said as she quickly snatched the hairclip out of Fu's hands

"I'm sorry, it's just that this is very special to me" Hinata said as she held on to the hairpin

"Hinata and I will collect firewood, you guys go help make dinner" Naruto said

"Ok" they said and Hinata followed Naruto to get firewood

After a couple of minutes of walking Naruto stopped walking and turned to face Hinata

"Alright, what's wrong" Naruto said

"N-Nothings wrong" Hinata said

"Hinata you can tell me what's been bothering you" Naruto said as he looked at Hinata

"It's, it's about my mother, It's just I've been thinking a lot about her" Hinata said as she clutched onto the hairpin that was in her hand

"Your mother, oh, I remember, she died giving birth to your little sister, right" Naruto said. Hinata nodded a yes

"My mother, she was the only person in the Hyuga clan that doesn't see me as weak" Hinata said

"And when she died, I lost the person who always told me that I was strong" Hinata said with tears starting to form in her eyes

_Hinata, _Naruto thought as he watched Hinata cry

**Flashback**

A tired five year old Hinata was walking back to her room from training with her father.

"Hinata" a kind, gentle voice said. Hinata turned around to see a woman with waist length navy colored hair wearing a light purple kimono

"Hello mother" Hinata greeted

"Hinata are you okay"her mother said as she looked at the wounds that Hinata got while training

"Don't worry Mother, I was just a little careless when I was training with father" Hinata said trying to ease her mothers worries. Unfortunately for Hinata it didn't work

"Hinata, you know you can't lie to me" she said

"I know mother" Hinata said then her mother pulled Hinata into a hug

"Mother?" Hinata asked

"I'm sorry Hinata, I'm so sorry" she said

"Mom, why are you sorry" hinata asked

"I'm sorry that you have to live this life, I wish you could live a happy life away from this clan" her mother said

"Don't worry mother, as long as you're with me, I'll always be happy" Hinata said

"Hinata" she said

"So I'll become strong and I'll protect you and my little sibling" Hinata said as she hugged her mom tighter

"I'm going to be a big sister after all" Hinata said

_Hinata, _her mother thought

"So promise me that you'll never leave me alone, I don't know what'll happen to me if you did" Hinata said

"I'll never leave you alone Hinata, I promise" she said as she tightly hugged Hinata

**End flashback**

"But she did leave you alone" Naruto said

"Yes, she did, but I knew that she didn't want to leave me alone

"How did you know" Naruto asked

**Flashback**

Hinata was outside the hospital room where her mother was giving birth to her little sister. Hinata heard the screams of pain from her mother and the shouts from the doctors and nurses, until she heard a tiny scream.

"It's a girl" the doctor said as he handed the baby to a nurse. Hinata took this time to peak inside the room to see her mother who was still exhausted from giving birth.

"Doctor, the patient's losing a lot of blood!" one of the nurse said.

"Stop the blood flow immediately" the doctor commanded

"Doctor her heartbeat is dropping" another nurse yelled

_Mother! _Hinata thought. Then she saw her mother turn her head towards Hinata, her eyes filled with tears and said some words

'_I'm sorry I broke our promise'_

_No! _Hinata yelled in her mind

"Doctor her heart stopped beating!" the nurse yelled. Then the doctor tried to get her heart to beat again.

"It's no use, she's dead" the doctor said

"No!" Hinata yelled as she ran into the room

"Mother!" Hinata cried as she ran up to her

"Get her out of here" the doctor ordered

"Mother, open your eyes, please" Hinata cried then one of the nurses grabbed hinata's arm and started to drag her out

"Mother!" Hinata cried as she was dragged out of the room

**End flashback**

"She was crying when she said those words to me" Hinata said

"It sounds like your mother really loved you, with all her heart" Naruto said

"Yeah, and I was all alone when she died" Hinata said

"When did she give you that hairclip" Naruto asked

"It was a couple months before she died" Hinata said

**Flashback**

"Mother" Hinata said as she walked up to her mother who was now resting

"There you are Hinata, I have been waiting for you to show up" she said

"I'm sorry" Hinata said

"You don't have to be so formal around me like you have to with Hiashi" she said

"Why did you want to talk to me about" Hinata asked

"There's something I wanted to give you" She said and gestured Hinata to walk over to her

"This is what I wanted to give to you" She said as she handed Hinata a hairclip

"I want you to have it" she said

"B-But" Hinata said

"No buts, Hinata" she said

"But why are you giving me this" Hinata asked

"It's because I want you to use it when your hair grows out, I used to wear this hairclip when I was growing out my hair" she said

"Then I can't have this, it belongs to you" Hinata said as she tried to give it back to her mother, but her mother's hands took hold of hinata's hand

"And now I'm giving it to you" she said as she held her daughter's hand

"Mother" Hinata said

**End flashback**

"I was really sad when she died" Hinata said

**Flashback**

"A Hyuga does not cry" Hiashi told his 5 year old daughter, Hinata. She was wearing a black kimono, since this was her mother's funeral.

"Yes, father" hinata said while trying to hold back her tears. Once the funeral was over they returned home.

"Hinata we will be training tomorrow" Hiashi said

"Yes father" Hinata said as she saw him go to his room and then went to her own room. Once she was inside her room she quickly changed out of her black kimono into a black shirt and pants and black shoes and quickly snuck out of the compound. She quickly went into the forest and came upon a cave. She quickly entered the cave and once she came out of the other side of the cave she was greeted to the site of a lake with hundreds of different flowers surrounding it, the trees blocking the harsh sunlight from beaming down onto the flowers. Hinata walked up to the lake and looked at her reflection in the water, remembering the first time her mother brought her here.

**The flashback in the flashback**

"Hinata" Hinata's mother said

"Yes mother" Hinata said as she walked up to her mother

"I'm going to take you to a special place, okay" she said and then took hold of Hinata's hand and started to lead her towards the forest

"Mother, where are we going" Hinata asked

"We're going to a place that I always keep secret, so don't tell anyone, okay" she said

"Okay" Hinata said as she followed her mother into the cave

"WOW" Hinata said as she looked at all the flowers

"I'm guessing that you like it" she said

"Yeah" Hinata said as she looked around

"Hinata" her mother said motioning Hinata to come over to where she was

"Yes Mother" Hinata said as she walked over to her mother, then her mother handed her a white camellia.

"Hinata this flower is different from the others. The petals don't fall off one by one, the whole flower falls" she said as she pointed at the flower

"Hinata, this place is a very special place, I come here whenever I feel sad and once I come here the sadness just goes away" she said as she looked at the flowers

"Don't you agree" she said

"Yeah" Hinata said as she looked at the flower in her hand

**End the flashback in the flashback**

_Mother, _Hinata thought with tears streaming down her face

"Mother why did you have to leave me alone" a young Hinata silently cried

"You were the only person that always cared about me, you said you would always be there for me, so why did you have to die" Hinata cried

"Why, why, why" hinata cried

"Why did you break our promise" Hinata cried

**End flashback**

"People say that it's better to have something and lose it then to not have it at all, but I don't really agree with that" Hinata said

"I don't know, once I lost the most precious person to me, all I wanted to do was die" Hinata said with tears streaming down her face, then she found herself in the arms of Naruto Uzumaki

_Naruto, _Hinata thought

"It's okay to cry, Hinata, it's okay to cry" Naruto said as he hugged her. Hinata then slowly cried into Naruto's chest while Naruto rubbed her back. A couple of minutes passed and Hinata stopped crying.

"Do you feel better, now" Naruto asked

"Yeah" Hinata said as she wiped the tears from her face

"I'm sorry" Hinata said

"Why are you sorry" Naruto asked

"I'm sorry for always being nothing but a trouble for you" Hinata said

"You're no trouble at all" Naruto said as he hugged her closer to him

**Meanwhile little did they know 7 people were hiding in the bushes and were watching Naruto hug Hinata**

"So why are we here, again" Ranmaru asked

"Ah, come on, don't you want to know what happens between Naruto and Hinata" Haku said

"So are Naruto and Hinata together or something" Guren asked

"Well Hinata likes Naruto, but Naruto is oblivious to how much Hinata likes him" Haku explained

"So why am I here" Gaara asked

"Because I dragged you here" Haku said

"SHH I can't hear them" Fu said

"Do you want to be here as much as I do" Kimimaro asked Gaara

"If you don't even want to be here, then yes" Gaara said

"So why did we have to drag Ranmaru and Yukimaru with us" Guren asked

"Because we can't leave them alone" Haku said

"You do know we're going to get caught, right" Kimimaro said

"Hey Naruto's hugging Hinata" Yukimaru said getting everybody's attention

"Do you think they're going to kiss" Ranmaru asked

"Where did you get that idea" Gaara asked

"Haku said that might happen" Ranmaru said making everybody look at Haku

"What, it could" Haku said

"Shhh, let's just listen" Fu said

**Back with Naruto and hinata**

"After all, I like you" Naruto said

"Y-You like me" Hinata stuttered

_There's no way he would like me like that, _Hinata thought

"I've liked you for a long time Hinata, remember when we first met" Naruto said

"It was when I asked you if I can play with you" Hinata said while blushing

"You're lying" Naruto whispered into her ear

"It was when I saved you from those bullies" Naruto said

_He rememberes that, _hinata thought

"You were being bullied by a bunch of boys and I tried to make them stop, but I failed and they started to beat me up" Naruto said

_He does remember, _Hinata thought

"Once they were finished beating me up, you tried to make sure that I was okay, but one of the Hyugas took you away. You were the first person to ever be worried about me besides the hokage, I thought that you were going to avoid me after that, but imagine to my surprise when I saw you again, and you asked me if you could play with me" Naruto said as he hugged Hinata tighter making Hinata blush

"Hinata" Naruto making Hinata look at him

"I did know that you were watching me from afar" Naruto said

"eep" Hinata said

"And I liked that" Naruto said

"Huh?" she said

"You were the first person that actually wanted to play with me" Naruto said while giving her a smile making her blush. Then he kissed Hinata on the cheek.

**The thoughts running thru the peoples minds**

**Naruto: **She's cute when she blushes I hope she doesn't faint

**Hinata: **He's kissing me, he's kissing me, he's kissing me, don't faint, don't faint, don't faint, don't faint

**Gaara: **I still don't know why I'm still here

**Kimimaro: **Why am I here, again

**Haku: **I KNEW THEY WOULD KISS

**Yukimaru: **That's sweet

**Ranmaru: **it looks like Haku was right

**Fu: **WAY TO GO HINATA! **(Fu and Hinata became fast friends, okay)**

**Guren: **I don't know what to think

Then Naruto stopped kissing Hinata on her cheek to see a very red Hinata.

_Good, she didn't faint, _Naruto thought then Naruto heard a faint rustle in the bushes

_I'm going to have a little talk with those guys after I finish talking with Hinata, _Naruto thought then he took the hairclip that was in Hinata's hand

"I think your hair is too short for you to wear this hairclip" Naruto said as he held the hairclip

"Why don't you grow out your hair" Naruto asked

"It's because some kids used to make fun of my hair, because it was a weird navy color, so I kept it short, because the kids hated seeing it" hinata said

"I like your hair" Naruto said as he touched her hair making Hinata blush

"I think you'll look nice with long hair" Naruto said

"You really think so" Hinata said

"Have I ever lied to you" Naruto asked

"No" Hinata said

"Then yes, I think you'll look nice with long hair" Naruto said

"I-I guess I can grow it out" Hinata said then she kissed Naruto on his cheek making Naruto blush

"That's for helping me, Naruto" Hinata said while blushing

**Meanwhile with the others**

"Hinata just kissed Naruto on the cheek" Haku said while looking through a pair of binoculars

"Where did you get the binoculars" Gaara asked

"Somewhere" Haku said being very vague

"Just give up, you won't get a straight answer from him" Kimimaro said

"You're right" Gaara said

"What do you think they're talking about" Guren asked

"They're too far away to hear" Fu said

"Let's just see what they're going to do now" Haku said

**Back with Naruto and Hinata**

"We should head back" Naruto said

"Yeah" Hinata said

"You guys can come out now" Naruto said in the direction where the eight were hiding

"I knew we were going to get caught" Gaara said as he walked out of the bushes

"How was I supposed to know" Haku said as he walked out of the bushes.

"Well, considering you were the one that dragged us here in the first place, you should have thought that Naruto could at least hear us" Kimimaro said while carrying Ranmaru. The others soon got out of the bushes they were hiding in.

"How long have you guys been there" Hinata asked

"For awhile, we couldn't hear what you guys were saying thou" Gaara said

"You guys didn't even prepare dinner, did you" Naruto said,

"Um" Haku said

"Let's just go back, we'll collect firewood on the way back" Naruto said

"Ok" the others said and started to walk back to their campsite

**Whtieicewolf: sorry it took so long to update. In this story Yukimaru is the same age as Ranmaru since I don't know how old Yukimaru was in the anime, so Yukimaru is 3 years old. Guren is 12 years old since I don't know how old she was in the anime. REVIEW.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto.**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers and the people who read my stories.**

**Thank you YoukoTaichou for the jutsu list**

Naruto and the others were quietly eating their dinner which was vegetable soup, much to Naruto's displeasure.

"I hate vegetables" Naruto whined

"Naruto, we've been through this argument before, just eat the damn vegetables" Haku said as he ate his soup.

"Can I have more, please" Yukimaru asked as he held up his empty bowl

"Sure" Hinata said as she refilled the bowl

"Thank you" Yukimaru said before digging into the bowl of vegetable soup

"So, where are we going to go now" Gaara asked as he continued to eat his soup

"To the next village or town, I guess, Yukimaru, do you know where the next village or town is" Naruto asked

"It's a town, it's a couple miles east from here" Yukimaru said

"Yukimaru, Ranmaru, you two should get some sleep now, we'll keep watch" Naruto said

"Okay" the two said and started getting ready to go to bed

Once the two went to bed, Naruto finally broke the silence

"You know, you're going to have to tell him, Guren" Naruto said

"I know" Guren said

"So, when do you plan on telling Yukimaru" Gaara asked

"I don't know" Guren said as she took a glance at the sleeping Yukimaru

"I don't think telling Yukimaru the truth right now, is exactly the best time, he's still trying to get over his mother's death after all" Hinata said

"Yes, but the longer you keep the truth away from him, the harder it is to tell him" Gaara said

"Gaara's right, if you don't tell Yukimaru soon, you might not be able to tell him at all" Haku said

"But if we tell him now, yukimaru might lose whatever sense of reason he has left and go crazy" Naruto said

"Yeah, but if we don't tell him, he might get angry at us because we didn't tell him sooner" Haku said

"But if we tell him now, he might not be able to handle the truth" Fu said

"The only one who can decide when to tell him the truth is Guren" Naruto said

"Huh?" Guren said

"You are the person who killed his mother, so it should be you who has to tell him and when to tell him" Naruto said

"I know" Guren replied

"So, when are you going to tell him, now or later" Gaara asked

"It's your choice Guren" Naruto said

"I'll… tell him… later" Guren said

"Very well" Naruto said

"Come on we should get some sleep" Naruto said

"Wait" Guren said making everybody look at her

"When you guys were chasing me what did you do to make that ice form around my legs" Guren asked

"Haku would you like to explain" Naruto said

"It was my bloodline limit that made me able to make that ice to form around your legs" Haku answered

"Y-You have a bloodline limit" Guren said

"Surprised" Haku said

"I guess I'm not the only girl who has a bloodline limit" Guren said, once she said that everybody but Haku laughed

"It's not that funny" Haku complained

"Was it something I said" Guren asked

"I'm sorry, it's just, Haku's a guy" Naruto said before laughing his head off

"REALLY!" Guren yelled

"I could prove it, but it isn't going to be pretty" Haku said

"You just look so much like a girl" Guren said

"I know" Haku said

"So is there anything else I need to know" Guren asked

"Um, Kimimaro, Ranmaru, and Hinata also have bloodlines" Haku said

"H-How" Guren said

"Well Gaara, Fu, and I have monsters sealed inside of us" Naruto said

"That's about it" Gaara said

"I don't think I can handle this much information in a day" Guren muttered

"Come on, let's go get some rest" Haku said

"Ok" They said and started getting ready to go to sleep. Naruto was about to fall asleep when he noticed that Gaara wasn't sleeping.

"Hey Gaara, aren't you going to go to sleep" Naruto asked as he walked over to Gaara

"I'm okay, just go back to sleep Naruto" Gaara said

"Come on, just tell me why you aren't sleeping" Naruto said

"I can't sleep" Gaara said

"Why" Naruto asked

"It's because if I do, the monster inside of me will take over and kill you guys" Gaara said

"Really, that doesn't happen to me" Naruto said as he put his hand over his seal

"My seal is weaker then yours and Fu's, that's why I can't sleep" Gaara explained

"So you've never slept, at all" Naruto said

"Nope" He replied

"How about this, when we start reading those scrolls, I'm going to go see if there are any scrolls that have seals that are strong enough to keep that monster in your gut stay there" Naruto said while giving Gaara his foxy smile

"But what if there isn't" Gaara said

"Then I'll start studying sealing jutsus and make a seal that would be able to" Naruto said

"You would do that for me" gaara asked

"Of course, what kind of brother would I be if I just sleep while knowing that you can't" Naruto replied

"Thank you" Gaara responded while smiling

"We're family, we'll always be there for each other" Naruto said then yawned

"You should get some sleep" Gaara said

"I'll see you in the morning then" Naruto said and then walked back to where he was sleeping and then started to sleep.

_No matter what I will protect them, _Gaara thought as he looked at everyone, _They are the people who I hold precious I won't let anything happen to them_

**The next morning**

"Hey, how are we supposed to wake up Naruto" Guren asked as she nudged Naruto with her foot

"Kimimaro, you know what to do" Haku said Kimimaro nodded a yes in reply

"What's he going to do" Guren asked

"Just watch, and please don't scream" Haku said

"What do you mean by 'don't scream'" Guren asked then she saw Kimimaro make a skull by using his bloodline limit.

_At least she isn't screaming, _Haku thought as he looked at Guren's shocked face

Kimimaro then walked over to Naruto and tried to shake him awake. Naruto then cracked open an eye to see the skull in front of his face.

"SKULL!" Naruto yelled as he looked at the skull then he calmed down and then he looked at Kimimaro

"You know you didn't have to do that" Naruto replied

"It's the only way to wake you up" Kimimaro replied

"Come on, let's just eat breakfast, I'm starving" Fu complained

"I agree, I'm famished" Haku said

"Okay, let's eat" Naruto said then they all started to eat their breakfast which consisted of eggs and bacon.

"What was that Kimimaro just did" Yukimaru asked as he ate his breakfast

"Huh, oh yeah, we never told you about our bloodline limits" Haku said

"What our bloodline limits?" Yukimaru asked

"It's an ability that is passed down thru a family. The person has to be related to the family to inherit a bloodline limit to get it. There are various types of bloodlines." Haku explained

"Oh" Yukimaru said

"So what are we going to do today" Gaara asked

"We're going to go to the next village or town" Naruto said

"Anything else" Haku asked

"Then we're going to read the scrolls and books we have" Naruto said as he finished his breakfast

"Huh" Guren said completely clueless

"We'll tell you later" Haku said

"Yukimaru, you said the closest place to us is a town and it's in the east direction, right" Kimimaro asked, Yukimaru nodded a yes

"Let's get going then" Naruto said as he gathered his stuff and put it into his backpack. The others then finished their breakfast and started packing up their stuff

"Hey Ranmaru I'll be carrying you today, okay" Naruto said

"Okay" Ranmaru replied

"So why can't Ranmaru walk by himself" Guren asked

"He isn't able to" Fu answered

"What do you mean by that" Yukimaru asked

"Ranmaru was born with a weak body, his arms and legs aren't strong enough to make him move" Haku explained

"Oh" Yukimaru said

"Um, guys, where's east" Naruto asked making everyone's face fault

"It's that way" Gaara said while pointing in the east direction

"Oh, I knew that" Naruto said

"Right" everyone else sarcastically replied

"Come on let's go" Naruto yelled and started walking with everyone following him

**Later that morning**

The young group of children finally reached the town.

"So what do we do first" Guren asked

"First, we'll go get a hotel room we can stay in and then we'll study the scrolls and books we have" Naruto said

"Okay, but how are we going to get a hotel room, we're only kids" Guren said

"Don't worry, we got that covered" Naruto said while smiling

_What's he up to,_ Guren thought as they found a hotel, Naruto then led them into the alley

"What are we doing here" Fu asked

"It's because I don't want anyone see me use this" Naruto said as he put his hands together to make the hands signs Dog → Boar → Ram.

"Transform" Naruto said then there was a puff of smoke and in the place of Naruto was an older version of Naruto without whisker marks and was wearing black pants and a dark blue shirt and dark brown shoes. **(he basically looks like Minato, but in civilian clothing)**

"How, how did you do that" Guren asked

"Well a good friend of mine taught it to us" Naruto said

"Us?" Fu said

"Gaara, Kimimaro, Haku, Hinata, and Ranmaru can do it too" Naruto explained

"Wait, I thought Ranmaru couldn't do walk" Guren said

"Just because Ranmaru can't walk doesn't mean he can't use chakra" Naruto said

"He's got you there" Fu said

"So how can he use the transformation jutsu" Guren asked

"Well, the person who taught us the transformation said that Ranmaru could learn jutsu, it's just going to be a lot harder for him, but as long Ranmaru could use and manipulate his chakra he can learn jutsu" Naruto explained

"Oh" Fu and Guren said

"Come on let's go and get a hotel room" Naruto said and the others followed him into the hotel

"Welcome how may I help you" a young woman said, the woman's hair was tied into a bun and she was wearing the standard hotel uniform

"I would like to have a room, if any are available" Naruto said

"Well we have one free room, would you like that" The woman asked

"Yes, please" Naruto said

"Here you go enjoy" the woman said as she gave Naruto the keys.

"Thank you very much" Naruto replied and then he led them to their hotel room, once they were inside their hotel room Naruto released the jutsu. The hotel room had cream colored walls and there were two beds side by side to each other and a restroom.

"Who knew Naruto could be such a gentleman" Guren said

"HEY I CAN BE A GENTLEMAN WHEN I WANT TO!" Naruto yelled but was then bonked on the head by Haku

"What was that for" Naruto asked as he nursed his head

"Be quiet we're trying to keep a low profile here" Haku said

"Haku's right" Kimimaro said

"Come on let's just look at the scrolls and books" hinata said as she started taking the sealing scrolls out of her backpack

"What do you mean books, I only see scrolls" Guren said, then Hinata bit her thumb until it bled and wiped it onto the seal making a huge stack of books appear

"I'll unseal the others, you go look thru these while I do" Hinata said as she started unsealing the others

"Ok" they said and started looking thru the books and scrolls that Hinata was unsealing

"Hey Naruto look at this" Haku said as he held up a scroll

"What is it" Naruto asked as he looked at the scroll

"I think this jutsu might come in handy for you" Haku said as he gave Naruto the scroll.

Naruto opened the scroll and started reading

Shadow clone jutsu:

This jutsu allows the user to creates clones of him or herself, however unlike the clone jutsu, these clones are not illusions. They are copies of the user. The clones can perfom other jutsu as well as bleed on their own. They will disperse after one or two hits.

The shadow clone jutsu allows the user to gain the memories of the clones that dispersed. This jutsu is ideal for spying since the clone can disperse itself and the information it has gathered goes back to the user. Unfortunately, there is a drawback when using this jutsu, when creating the clones the user has to evenly distribute his or her chakra among the clones, making the user use up the majority of their chakra quickly.

Naruto finished reading the scroll with a look of interest on his face.

"This is interesting haku, but why did you give me this" Naruto asked as he rolled up the scroll

"I think I know why you can't make a descent clone, Naruto" Haku said

"Huh, you do" Naruto replied

"I think it's because the clone jutsu doesn't barely use a lot of chakra, since you have large chakra reserves you aren't able to make a clone because it uses so little chakra that you can't make a descent one and the clone you make looks like it's dying from some terminal disease" Haku said

"That makes sense, but you didn't have to include about how bad my clones are" Naruto said

"How bad can your clones look" Guren asked

"Do you really want to see" Naruto said

"Sure" Guren said

"Clone jutsu" Naruto said and then there was a puff of smoke and there on the ground was a **really, really, really**, bad clone.

"It really does look like it's dying from some terminal disease" Fu said as she looked at the clone

"Hey Haku, why did you give me the scroll again" Naruto asked

"I think that you'll be able to master that jutsu and make shadow clones easier then you did with regular clones" Haku said

"But in the scroll it said that it takes up a lot of chakra" Naruto said

"Yeah, but they were referring to regular ninjas, you aren't a regular ninja, you have a huge amount of chakra and I think you could master that jutsu without a problem" Haku said

"Wow, you sure have a lot of faith in me" Naruto said

"That's because I know that one day you're going to become a powerful person who will protect us, right" Haku said

"Believe it" Naruto said

"So are you going to try out the jutsu" Gaara asked

"You got it" Naruto said and started reading the scroll again

_Got what? _ Gaara thought as Naruto finished reading the scroll and made the handsign

"Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto said then there was a puff of smoke and there were twenty Narutos in the room

"Okay, this is too many Narutos" Guren said then she punched one of the Narutos making it disperse

"This is pretty impressive thou" Kimimaro said as he looked at the Narutos

"Wow" yukimaru said

"Naruto dispel the clones it's starting to get crowded in here" Fu said before she socked a clone in the face making it dispel

_That would have hurt if that was me, _Naruto thought as he received the clones memories

"I want 13 of you to dispel yourselves" Naruto said

"Ok" they said and then started to dispel themselves until there were only 5 left

"Naruto why didn't you dispel all of them" Ranmaru asked

"It's because I'm going to have them read the books and scrolls and then make them dispel themselves later" Naruto said

"Why would you want to do that" Fu asked

"Oh, I get it, once the clones dispel themselves the memories the clones have will be transferred to Naruto." Ranmaru said

"That's right, little bro" Naruto said as he patted Ranmaru on his head

"That's no fair that means Naruto can just let his clones read and he doesn't have to do anything" Guren complained

"I'm not going to do that, I'm going to read this as well" Naruto said as he picked up a scroll and started reading it his clones doing the same thing

"Do you think any of us could use the shadow clone jutsu" Guren asked

"Well, fu and Gaara should be able to since they have a tailed beast sealed inside of them like Naruto giving them a lot of chakra" Haku said

"I'm going to read some of the scrolls" Gaara said as he started reading some earth style jutsus

"Anyway, do you guys know what your chakra nature is" Haku asked Guren and Fu

"Nope" they answered. Haku then gave them each a piece of paper

"Channel some of your chakra into the paper and we should be able to tell what kind of chakra nature you have" Haku said and then the two started channeling chakra into the paper. Guren's paper turned to dust, while Fu's paper split in half then got wet.

"It seems that Guren has an earth element chakra and Fu has a wind and water element chakra" Haku said

"Hey this scroll has some weird jutsus" one of the Naruto clones said as he was holding up a scroll

"What's it about" they asked

"The jutsu has something to do with crystals" the clone said and then tossed it to one of them to catch. Guren caught the scroll and started reading it

"Guren why are your reading that" Yukimaru asked

"It's because these are jutsus I use with my bloodline limit" she said while looking over the scrolls jutsus

"Just what is your bloodline limit, you never told us" Hinata asked

"My bloodline limit allows me to make crystals" Guren said and then demonstrated by creating a crystal in her hand

"Wow" Yukimaru said as he looked at the crystal

"That's a pretty impressive bloodline limit" Naruto said as he observed the crystal

"Your bloodline limit is a whole lot different from ours" Haku said

"What is your bloodline limits anyways" Guren asked

"I can make ice using my bloodline limit, Kimimaro can make bones, Hinata and Ranmaru both have doujutsus" Haku explained

"Really" Guren said

"Come on, we should get back to reading those books and scrolls" Naruto said

"Ok" they said and they all started to go back to reading the scrolls and books

**Later **

Yukimaru and Ranmaru yawned as they stared at the book in front of them

"Yukimaru, Ranmaru, why don't you go to sleep, it's getting pretty late" Naruto said

"Okay" the two tiredly said as they put away the book and started climbing onto one of the beds and started sleeping

"We should turn in for the night as well" Naruto said as he put away the scroll he was reading

"Okay" they said as they put away the books and scrolls. Naruto then resealed them back into the scrolls

"The girls are going to take that bed on the right, we're going to take the bed Yukimaru and Ranmaru are sleeping on" naruto said

"Ok" they said and then they started getting ready to go to sleep

"Um, Naruto" Gaara asked as Naruto was about to go to bed

"Yeah, Gaara" Naruto replied

"Did you find any sealing jutsus that could you know" gaara said

"There weren't any sealing jutsus that were strong enough to hold back the Shukaku" Naruto said catching Gaara's face stricken with disappointment

"So, I'm going to create one. It's going to take a while will you be able to wait a little while longer" Naruto asked

"Of course" Gaara said while smiling

"Great, I'll see you in the morning" Naruto said before going to sleep on the bed, while Gaara looked out the window to see the moon in a crescent stage.

**Whiteicewolf: I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I was really, really, really, busy this week. I didn't receive a lot of reviews from the last chapter. I only update when I get reviews, so REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto.**

In the morning Naruto and the others packed up their things and left the hotel.

"Big brother, I'm hungry" Ranmaru asked while being carried by Kimimaro

"How about we stop by the market to load up on some supplies and maybe get you something to eat" Naruto suggested, Ranmaru nodded yes

"Naruto, why does Ranmaru call you big brother" yukimaru asked

"Oh that, well, we consider each other family so he calls me big brother" Naruto explained

"Um, can I call you big brother" Yukimaru asked

"Of course, we're family after all" Naruto said as he patted Yukimaru on his head

"Come on let's go to the market, then we'll go see if we can get you and Guren some new clothes, okay" Gaara said

"Hey! Why are we getting clothes! You got a problem with the way I dress" Guren said

"No, it's not that, it's just, the only clothes you guys have are the ones you're wearing" Kimimaro said

"Oh" Guren said

"Oh, that reminds me, we have to get some clothes for Fu too" Naruto said

"Yeah, I can't wear hinata's clothes everyday no offense Hinata" Fi said

"It's okay" Hinata said

"Come on let's go inside" Haku said as he pointed at a clothing store" the others nodded and went inside. Once they were inside they were greeted by a man who had thinning brown hair and had blue eyes.

"Hello, do you kids need any help" the man asked

"No, we don't need any help" Hinata said

"Okay, just ask me if you need anything" The man replied before walking off

"Come on let's go get you some clothes" Haku said then he and Yukimaru started looking for clothes

"I'll go help Fu and Guren pick out clothes" Hinata said then she, Guren, and Fu started looking for clothes.

"Kimimaro, Why don't you take Ranmaru to the market to go get some food and can you go get the supplies we need while you're at it" Naruto said

"Ok" Kimimaro said and then left the store

"So what are we going to do" Gaara asked

"Let's go help Haku pick out clothes for yukimaru" Naruto said and the boys walked over to where Haku and Yukimaru were

**With the girls**

"So how long have you been with them" Guren asked as she looked through the clothes

"With who?" Fu asked as she was looking through a stack of clothes

"You know them" Guren said while motioning towards where the boys were

"Not that long, I actually met them a day before we met you and Yukimaru" Fu replied

"So how long have you been with them, Hinata" Guren asked

"Well, Naruto is the one who brought us all together and, I've always been with him ever since we ran away from our village" Hinata said while blushing

"So Naruto is the one who started this group we're in" Guren said

"Yes, Naruto was always treated cruelly just because the Kyubi is sealed inside of him, even so, Naruto still smiled and kept on trying to everyone to acknowledge him." Hinata said while blushing

"So how did you meet Naruto?" Fu asked.

"Well" Hinata said as she recalled the memory

**Flashback**

A young Hinata Hyuga was standing in front of the ninja academy.

_Mother, I wish you were here, _Hinata thought it had been a year since hinata's mother passed away. Since then Hiashi had rigorously trained Hinata and Hinata unfortunately couldn't keep up and her father had given up on her.

_Mother, if you were alive would you be disappointed in me like father is _Hinata thought while clutching the hairclip her mother gave her. Hinata never went anywhere without it, she always felt that her mother was with her because of the hairclip.

_Mother why did you have to leave me alone, _Hinata thought then she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her, she quickly turned around to see three boys that were older then her.

"Hey, that girl's a Hyuga" One of the boys said

"She's probably arrogant just like that Neji kid, right" the other boy said

"Come on let's teach her a lesson" the last boy suggested

"Yeah" they all said and then one of the boys grabbed Hinata by her hair.

"Your hair is weird, it's such a weird blue color, nobody has this weird blue hair" the boy teased as he kept on pulling on her hair. Tears started to leak out of Hinata's eyes as the boys kept on teasing her.

"It looks like the Hyuga isn't all high and mighty when their bodyguards aren't around" one of the other boys said

"I-I'm s-sorry" Hinata cried

"Oh look she's sorry, well sorry doesn't cut it" one of the boys said

"I-I'm s-sorry" Hinata cried as they pulled her hair

"Hey leave her alone!" they all turned around to see a blond hair boy with whiskers.

"Hey! That's the boy my parents tell me to avoid" one of the boys said

"My parents says he's a demon!" the other boy said

_A demon? _Hinata thought

"Leave her alone!" Naruto yelled then he punched the boy that was holding Hinata's hair causing him to let her go.

"Pick on somebody your own size" Naruto yelled

"How about we just pick on you!" the boy said and then the three boys started to gang up on Naruto and started beating him to the ground while Hinata just watched

_I'm so useless, I have to help him, _Hinata thought. Soon the three boys got tired of beating Naruto and left.

"U-Um, a-are y-you o-okay" Hinata asked but the boy only groaned in pain

"Lady Hinata" a voice said

"Ko" Hinata said as she turned around to see him

"Come on Lady Hinata, your father is waiting for you" Ko said as he took her hand

"B-But w-what a-about h-him" she motioned at Naruto

"That thing is none of your concern, Lady Hinata, come on we have to get back to the compound" Ko said as he took her away

"B-But" Hinata protested as she looked behind at the fallen boy

_I'm sorry, _Hinata thought as she walked away

**End flashback**

"That was pretty brave of Naruto, to stand up for you, that is" Fu said

"Who would have thought that blond boy would have had that in him" Guren said as she looked over a shirt

"Ever since them I've always admired him" Hinata said while lightly blushing

"So he's your first love, right" Fu asked

"Yeah" Hinata said while blushing

"How was Naruto treated back in the village you guys used to live in" Guren asked

"Naruto, was always hated by everyone, there are very few people that are kind to him that I'm sure you can only count all of them on one hand" Hinata said

"Really, that few" Guren asked

"When you're a jinchuuriki, you have to live with being hated by others, it's rare for one to have a lot of friends"

"I should know" Fu frowned

"What's with this depressing atmosphere all of a sudden" Guren said trying to lighten the mood

"Guren's right, come on, we still have to pick out clothes for you" hinata said

"Yeah" Fu replied

**With the boys**

"Haku, are you done shopping yet" Naruto whined

"Just a little longer Naruto" Haku said as he looked through a pile of clothes

"But I'm bored" Naruto whined again

"Why can't you just be patient" Haku said

"I agree with Naruto, just how long does it take to buy some clothes" Gaara replied

"Gaara, not you too" Haku crying anime tears

"Why's Haku crying"

"What are you trying to do Kimimaro, give me a heart attack" Naruto said as he turned around to face Kimimaro and Ranmaru who was eating a blueberry muffin.

"Want one" Kimimaro said while showing them a basket full of bread and pastries

"How did you get these" Naruto asked as he and Gaara each took a bagel

"There was a bakery that just opened up and they were having a contest, letting the customers try to win bread, pastries, or money" Ranmaru explained and then took a bite of his muffin

"So what did you have to do to win something" Gaara asked

"Well all we had to do was pick a loaf of bread that had a key inside of it. If you get a bronze key you get a basketful of bread, if you get a silver key you get a basketful of bread and pastries, if you get a gold key you get two basketfuls of bread and pastries and $500" Kimimaro explained **(I'm using U.S. currency here I don't know how much it would be in Japan currency)**

"So did you get a silver key" Kimimaro shook his head no

"We got a gold key" Kimimaro answered

"Ranmaru used his bloodline, didn't he" Naruto asked

"Yep" Kimimaro said

"So where's the money" Gaara asked

"It's in my backpack along with the bread and pastries" Kimimaro said

"You also got the supplies that we need, right" Gaara asked.

"Yeah I did" Kimimaro answered

"Hey guys we're done" Haku said while carrying a pile of clothes

"Good you got all the necessities" Naruto asked

"Do you really think I wouldn't get them" Haku said

"I'm just making sure" Naruto said then he saw the girls coming towards them while holding a small pile of clothes

"You girls finished shopping" Naruto asked

"Yep" Fu replied while carrying a small pile of clothes

"Come on let's go pay for them and leave" Gaara said, the others nodded and they paid for their clothes

"Have a nice day" the woman said as the kids left

"Here Yukimaru have one" Naruto said as he gave Yukimaru a muffin from the basket

"Thank you, big brother" yukimaru said as he took the muffin and bit into it

"We're going to leave town since we got our supplies" Naruto said as he took a bite of his bagel

"But what about breakfast" Fu asked then Naruto threw a bagel at her

"That's breakfast" Naruto replied

"But I wanted to eat something else" Fu complained

"It's either that or starve" Naruto replied

"Fine" fu said and took a bite out of her bagel

"So where are we going next" Guren asked as she took a small loaf of bread out of the basket and split it in half and offered it to Hinata

"Thank you" Hinata said as she took the bread and ate it

"The closest town is about a couple weeks away from here" Haku said as he took a muffin from the basket

"Don't forget we also have to read those scrolls while we're traveling" Naruto said as he ate his bagel

"So it's going to be awhile before we reach another town, right" Guren said

"Yep" Naruto said as he finished his bagel "Come on, let's get going now"

"Ok" the others replied and left the town

"So which way do we go" Naruto asked causing the others to face fault

_Even though he could be mature he's utterly clueless when it comes to directions,_ Haku thought and pointed where they were supposed to be going

"That way" Haku said

"Thanks" Naruto said then ran in that direction leaving a cloud of dust

"NARUTO!" Haku yelled and quickly ran after him

"And he's the one who started this group" Guren asked

"Apparently" Kimimaro answered

"Come on we better catch up to them before Haku kills Naruto" Gaara said then they all ran after where Naruto and Haku ran.

Later, they found Naruto and Haku and luckily they found them before Haku could try to kill Naruto.

"We'll take a break here and while we're at it we're going to read some of the scrolls, okay" Naruto asked

"Ok"

"I'll start unsealing the scrolls" Hinata said as she started to unseal the scrolls

"I'm going to practice the crystal jutsus in this scroll you found" Guren said as she held up the scroll

"That's fine just make sure you practice far away from here" Naruto replied as he was reading a scroll

"Do you really think that I'm that stupid" Guren answered

"No, I was just implying th"

"You're implying that I can't think for myself now" Guren yelled

"No, I didn't say that"

"But you were thinking that weren't you" Guren yelled accusingly

"N-No" Naruto replied

"Then why are you stuttering"

"Uhh, umm"

"I'm going to kill you!" Guren yelled and started to choke Naruto then sand started to wrap around Guren and Naruto and gently pulled them apart

"Guren, don't kill Naruto in front of Ranmaru and Yukimaru they're too young to see their big brother die" Gaara said while making the sand gently put them down on the ground

"H-How" Guren said as she looked at the sand

"It's a long story" Gaara replied

"Guren why don't you just practice those jutsus in the scroll, we'll call you when we're going to start traveling again, okay" Haku said

"Fine" Guren said and then walked off

"Come on let's go read some of the scrolls" Hinata said once guren was out of sight

"Big sis what are you reading" Ranmaru looked at the scroll Hinata was currently reading

"It's a scroll about medical ninjutsu" Hinata replied

"Medical ninjutsu?" Yukimaru asked

"It's a type of ninjutsu that medical ninjas use" Hinata explained

"What are medical ninjas" Yukimaru asked

"They're ninjas that specialize in medical treatment and medical jutsus. In order to become a medical ninja you have to have excellent chakra control" Hinata explained

"How do you know if you have excellent chakra control" Ranmaru asked

"Well one of the ways to find out if you have excellent chakra control is walking up trees using chakra. If you can easily walk up the tree the first time, that shows that you have excellent chakra control" Hinata said

"So does that mean you and Haku can become medical ninjas" Ranmaru asked

"Huh" hinata and Haku replied

"You and Haku were the first ones to master the tree walking exercise. Does that mean you guys are going to become medical ninjas" Ranmaru asked

"That would be wise, I mean if one of us were to get hurt the other would heal them, or if we were separated into two groups then each of the groups would have a person who could heal their wounds if they were to get hurt" Hinata said

"Yeah we should study medical ninjutsu" Haku said as he picked up one of the scrolls

"Um, what is medical ninjutsu anyway, you never explained" Yukimaru asked

"Oh yeah, I never told you did I, medical ninjutsu is a type of ninjutsu that is used heal another persons body or yourself. It works by using your chakra to heal the wound. Medical ninjas also have to learn about medicinal herbs to make medicine or antidotes to counteract poisons, and the human anatomy in case they have to perform surgery on one of their patients." Hinata said

"It must be hard to become a medical ninja" Yukimaru said

"Yep it is" Hinata agreed

"Do you think there are any medical ninjutsu that can heal my body" Ranmaru asked

"I'm sure there's bond to be one out there" Hinata said while patting Ranmaru's head

"Come on let's keep on looking through these scrolls" Hinata said

"Ok" the two young kids said. The young group of children looked through the scrolls for about half a hour before Guren came running towards them covered in blood. Wait… BLOOD

"Guren are you okay, you're covered in blood" Hinata said as she looked at Guren who was completely covered in blood

"I'm not the one who needs help, someone else does" Guren said

"Who?" they asked

"Come on" Guren said leading them towards where she was training which was now all chopped up and there was a man on the ground whose upper body was bleeding

"What in the world did you do to him" Naruto asked

"I didn't do anything. Instead of asking why don't you try saving him" Guren said

"Haku and I will try to stop the bleeding" Hinata said as she walked over to the man and started taking out bandages from her backpack with Haku right next to her looking through his backpack and then pulled out some medicinal herbs and started helping Hinata clean up the wound. After a couple of minutes the two stopped working.

"Don't worry he's going to be okay" Hinata said while wiping her bloody hands on a towel

"That's a relief" Guren said

"I'll say, this guy was pretty close to bleeding to death" Haku said as he started cleaning his hands

"Hey Guren, how do you know this dude" Naruto asked

"Well just recently he just saved my life" Guren replied

"What!"

**Whiteicewolf: sorry I haven't updated in a long time the last couple of weeks have been really busy for me. REVIEW**


	20. Chapter 20

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

"So this guy saved your life" Naruto asked as he pointed at the injured man

"Yeah" Guren answered

"Mind telling us how you met him" Naruto asked

"Well"

**Flashback**

Guren was currently practicing the jutsu that she read in the scroll

"**Crystal Style: Crystal Hexagonal Shuriken**" Guren said as she made snowflake like shuriken and threw it at the tree. **(I watched the English dub version so the names are going to be a bit different)**

Guren looked at the crystal shurikens that were imbedded in the tree and took one of them out. She looked at her reflection in the crystal.

_AAAAHHH!_

Guren quickly dropped the crystal shuriken on the ground and covered her ears.

_I didn't want to kill her, I didn't want to kill her, _she repeated in her mind. A rustling in the bushes brought her out her thoughts

_What was that?_ She thought and then started to approach the bushes. Then a man jumped out of the bushes, he was a tall man with short spiky black hair and brown eyes, he had no eyebrows and there were bandages that were covering the bottom half of his face. He was wearing a ninja headband sideways, the symbol on the forehead protector meant that he was from the hidden mist village, but there was a slash through it meaning he was a missing nin. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and baggy black pants and was carrying a sword that looked like a gigantic kitchen knife. **(It would be sad if you don't know who this is)**

Then a group of hunter nins came out of the bushes.

_Oh shit,_ Guren thought as she looked at the hunter nin.

"**Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu**" the missing nin said and then a thick mist started to form.

_How did I get into this mess, _Guren thought as she tried to find her way through the mist when she bumped into a person, who was the missing ninja

"What in the world are you doing here brat" he whispered

"I should be asking you the same question. I was only out here training and then all of a sudden you jump out of nowhere with hunter nins after you!" Guren hissed

"Just get behind me" he said as he raised his sword

"Why should I listen to you" she asked

"Do you want to die" Guren quickly got behind the missing nin

"There were a total of five hunter nins that were chasing me. There are two on the left two on the right and one **that is already dead!" **he yelled as he swung his sword down on one of the hunter nins instantly killing the person.

_That's one down, now where are the other four_

"I got you!" then a hunter nin appeared behind him ready to strike him with his kunai when a crystal emerged from the ground and impaled the hunter nin killing him

_What was that? _He thought as he looked at the crystal and then looked at Guren

_Was it the brat who did that? _He was then brought out of his mind when another hunter nin threw kunai at him with paper bombs attached to them

_Crap! _he thought and then grabbed Guren and dodged just in time when the bombs detonated

"That was close" he said

"Hey no brows you can put me down now" Guren said as she struggled in his grip

"tch" he then put Guren down

"Hey brat"

"What?"

"Did you do that" he motioned towards the crystal

"Yeah" Guren replied then ducked as the missing nin swung his sword killing the hunter nin behind her

"A warning would have been nice" Guren replied as she stood up

"Duck" he said as he sliced another hunter nin in half

"It's not really helpful if you give the warning the same time you attack!" Guren hissed as she got up

_Wait wasn't there suppose to be another one? _Then a gigantic shuriken was heading towards Guren the eyebrowless ninja pushed Guren out of the way of the shuriken and the shuriken plunged into his chest. The hunter nin took this as a chance to attack, but Guren made a crystal come out of the ground to impale the hunter nin.

"No brows are you okay" Guren asked as she ran over to him

"Don't call me no brows you brat" he replied

"Stop calling me brat then. Anyway are you okay"

"Do I look okay" he replied

"Well what am I suppose to say 'dude you got gigantic shuriken stuck in your chest if you don't do anything about it you're going to **die!**' is that what you want me to say" she hissed then she watched as the ninja pulled the shuriken out of his chest

"Aren't you going to bleed to death if you do that!" Guren yelled

"I don't die that easily" he huffed as he started walking

"You shouldn't even be moving" she hissed

"Hey brat"

"I'M NOT A BRAT!"

"How did you make those crystals" he asked as he kept on walking

"…"

"Aren't you going to answer" he asked

"…"

"You're not going to answer my question are you"

"This way, my friends could bandage your wound" Guren said as she started to lead them where the others were

"How can I trust you" he asked

"I saved your life"

"I saved yours as well" he countered

"And I'm trying to save yours again, so follow me" Guren hissed as she started walking

"Hey wait up I have a serious wound here" as he started to follow her. After a couple of minutes of walking Guren finally broke the silence

"So how did you get here" she asked

"…"

"Aren't you going to answer me"

"…"

"Hey" Guren said as she turned around to see the missing nin on the ground

"No brows stay awake" Guren said as she shook him

"Stop shaking me brat" he said

"Stay here I'll get help" Guren said as she started running

"It's not like I have any other choice" he grumbled

**End flashback**

"And that's the story" Guren explained

"Judging from his headband he's a ninja from Kirigakure, the village hidden in the mist, and the slash across his headband means that he's a missing nin" Naruto said as he looked at the headband

_Where have I seen his face before, _Naruto thought

"Yukimaru, Ranmaru, why are you poking his face" Gaara asked

"We thought it might wake him up" Yukimaru answered as he and Ranmaru kept on poking him

"Ok" Gaara replied then the ninja started to wake up but unfortunately Yukimaru and Ramaru poked both of his eyes as he woke up

"#$" he cursed as he got up

_Why do I have a feeling I've seen this before, Naruto thought_

_**Flashback**_

"NOT THAT BAD! YOUR FATHER HAS A STICK SHOVED US HIS-" before Naruto could finish he crashed into someone causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"OUCH! Watch where you're going, yeah" the person said. The kids looked at the man that Naruto crashed into. He was older than them by a couple of years.He had his blond hair tied in a half ponytail and his bangs covered his left eye.

"I'm sorry sir" haku said as he helped him up

"Anyway what were you guys talking about, un" he asked

"We were talking about how her father is an ass" Naruto said

"How big of an ass is he, un" the man asked

"He thinks of her as weak and a disgrace and he abuses her" Naruto said

"That guy is a !$#!$!" he said

"What does that mean" the kids said

"It means #$^!#$#%#$!~$#%#^$#$*%^%^$%$" he said

"Oh yeah her father is totally what you just said" they said

**End flashback**

_It's similar but it's not exactly like that time, _Naruto thought

"Hey no brows are you okay" Guren asked

"Stop calling me no brows brat" he muttered

"Hey my friends just saved your life" Guren yelled

"Oh great more brats" he said as he looked at them

_Hey I remember where I've seen his face before, _Naruto thought

"You're Zabuza" Naruto said as he pointed at Zabuza

"How do you know him Naruto" Kimimaro asked

"I saw him in the bingo book that sensei gave us before he left" Naruto said

"Oh" they said

"Anyway where are your parents" he asked

"We have no parents" they all replied

"You know a lot of jutsus right" Naruto asked

"I'm a ninja I'm supposed to know a lot of jutsus" he replied

"Can you teach us then" Naruto asked

"Why would I waste my time teaching a bunch of brats" he asked

"First of all we're not brats, second of all you owe us we saved your life" Naruto replied

"I saved her life so I don't owe you anything" Zabuza replied

"Well actually you saved her life then she saved yours and then you saved hers again and then she saved yours and then you saved her and then she saved you and then she brought you to us who saved who saved you so you still owe us a something for saving you" Naruto explained

"Did you understand what he said" yukimaru asked

"No I got lost" Ranmaru said

"Same here" yukimaru said

"Ok first of all I didn't understand what you just said but I am not going to teach you anything" Zabuza argued

"Don't tell me you're not able to teach a bunch of kids" Naruto said

_He's doing the same thing he did to deidara _Gaara thought

"Are you saying that I'm not good enough to teach a bunch of brats some jutsus" Zabuza yelled

"What else am I suppose to say. You say that you won't teach us because it will waste you time, but I think you're just not good enough to teach us" Naruto countered

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Zabuza yelled

"I'll say as many times as you like **I think you're just not good enough to teach us" **Naruto said

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Zabuza yelled

"That's just proving my point if you kill me that means, that you were to scared to teach me anything" Naruto said

"OH YEAH I'LL BE ABLE TO TEACH YOU EVERY JUTSU I KNOW IN A YEAR!" Zabuza yelled

_He fell for it! _The others thought

_He's just like deidara _Kimimaro thought

"Oh really" Naruto said

"YEAH!" Zabuza growled

"You promise" Naruto said

"OF COURSE!" Zabuza yelled

"Great" Naruto said grinning like a fox

_Wait I did not just promise that I would teach those brats every jutsu I know in a year, did I, _Zabuza thought then he looked at the smiling kids

_I'm such an idiot, _Zabuza thought

"Hey Zabuza all you have to do is train us you don't have to train Ranmaru and yukimaru they're too young anyway" Naruto said

"Is that suppose to make me feel better" Zabuza replied

"Well did it" Naruto asked

"Come on let's get going it's not going to be long before more hunter nin start chasing after me again" Zabuza said as he stood up

"You shouldn't be moving or your wound will open" Haku said

"I'm fine besides if I'm going to teach you brats I better start soon. So we're going to be leaving soon since I doubt those hunter nins are going to wait for us to move" Zabuza said

"We're going to get out stuff. Ranmaru, Yukimaru why don't you keep Zabuza company, while we're gone" Naruto said

"Ok" the two kids said as they watched them leave

"So how old are you kids" Zabuza asked

"Three" the kids said

"…"

"Do you like white camellias or red camellias?" Yukimaru asked

"Huh" Zabuza said

"Camellias" Ranmaru said

"I don't really care. It's just a flower" Zabuza replied

"That's a shame" Yukimaru said

"Hey we got our stuff" Naruto said as he walked over to them followed closely by the rest

"Let's get going then." Zabuza replied as he started walking

"Um, Zabuza do you even know where you're going" Haku asked

"Yeah" Zabuza replied

"Then which direction are you walking towards" Haku asked

"North" Zabuza replied

"That's east" Haku said

"No it's north"

"It's east"

"North"

"East"

"North"

"East"

"North"

"East"

"North"

"East"

"North"

"North"

"East. WAIT YOU TRICKED ME!" Zabuza yelled causing the kids to sweat drop

"Zabuza why did you think that was north in the first place" Haku asked

"Because it's colder" he replied causing all the kids to face fault

"Because it's colder! That's why you think it's north" Haku yelled

"Well North is the coldest, right" he replied causing all the kids to face fault again

_And this guy is in the bingo book, _Naruto thought to himself

"Zabuza that's north" Hinata said while pointing towards north

"Wait if that's north then where am I" Zabuza said causing all the others to face fault for the third time

_Right now between a moron and an idiot, _Guren thought

_He's just as bad as Naruto when it comes to directions, _Haku thought

"How about we just go to the next town and see where we are, okay" Naruto said

"That sounds like a good idea" Zabuza said

_This is going to be a long year,_ the kids thought as they started walking

**Whiteicewolf: to all of those who flamed me I know I suck at writing, but give me some credit, I'm improving, slowly. **

**What do you want the next chapter to be about**

**A How Naruto and the others are after there year with training with Zabuza**

**B How things are going back at Konoha and Suna**

**C Combine both of these into one big long chapter**

**REVIEW**


	21. Chapter 21

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

It had been a year since they had started training with Zabuza.

"See you later. No brow sensei" Naruto said as he shook his sensei's hand. Ever since the kids have met Zabuza they have changed drastically. Naruto no longer bright orange clothing like he used to, but now he wore black ANBU style pants, a dark blue shirt, a black flack jacket, and shinobi style sandals. Gaara now wore black ANBU style pants, a dark red shirt, and shinobi style sandals. Kimimaro and Haku still wore the same clothes that they had. Hinata wore baggy black pants, a fishnet shirt with a black shirt over it, and she wore a lavender jacket. Fu now wore a short light green kimono and black baggy pants. Guren now wore a short dark green kimono and black baggy pants. Yukimaru and Ranmaru still wore the same clothes that they wore before.

"STOP CALLING ME NO BROWS BRAT!" Zabuza said as he bonked Naruto on the head leaving a gigantic bruise

"I WOULD STOP CALLING YOU THAT IF YOU STOP CALLING ME BRAT!" Naruto said as he punched Zabuza

"Naruto calm down and stop hurting sensei" Gaara said as he held Naruto back from killing Zabuza

"He started it" Naruto said

"No, you started it" Zabuza said while being held back by Haku and Kimimaro

"No, you did"

"No you did"

"It was you"

"No it was you"

"It was you"

"No it was you"

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT I'M GOING TO END IT!" Guren yelled causing both of them to shut their mouths

"We're sorry" they both said

_I guess this is why people say this quote: Hell hath no fury like a women scorned._ Gaara thought

_Note to self: never make Guren angry, _Kimimaro thought

"Thank you for teaching us, Zabuza sensei" Hinata said as she bowed in respect

"Why can't you belike her" Zabuza asked Naruto

"Well sorry!" Naruto said sarcastically

"Anyway it's been an exciting year teaching you kids, you make me feel like a father" Zabuza said

"Thank you, for teaching us" Haku said then he felt someone pat his head he looked up to see Zabuza patting his head.

"You better make me proud or I'm going to hunt you down and knock some sense into you" Zabuza said to Naruto

"Haku you better keep an eye on Naruto" Zabuza said

"I will Zabuza" Haku replied

"Hey! Don't you have faith in me" Naruto yelled

"No, not really" Zabuza stated

"hmph" Naruto said

"We should get going" Fu said

_Don't want another fight to happen, _Fu thought

"SEE YOU NO BROWS SENSEI!" Naruto yelled as they left

"DAMN YOU BRAT!"

**Later that day**

Naruto and the others were currently staying in a hotel room. They were all currently reading scrolls or books. A giggling brought them out of their reading. They all looked to see it was Ranmaru giggling.

"What's so funny" Naruto asked as he put his scroll down

"I'm just remembering something funny" Ranmaru said as he tried to stop his giggling

"Well what is it" Haku asked

"Remember when Naruto was studying fuinjutsu and he made a special seal to prank Zabuza" Ranmaru said

"Yeah, we remember that one" they said recalling the memory

**Flashback**

Naruto was currently working on his latest project he was currently developing a special seal to prank his browless sensei Zabuza. Ever since they had started training with Zabuza, Naruto had currently taken up the hobby of pranking his sensei. He was now currently sealing skunk juice and rotten eggs, how he got them, we'll never know.

"Naruto what are you doing" Gaara asked as he saw Naruto

"Nothing" Naruto said with an evil aura around him

"Okay" Gaara said as he slowly backed away from Naruto

"Now I just need to find no brows" Naruto said as he laughed evilly

"I think something's wrong with big brother" Ranmaru said

"I agree" Yukimaru said

"What do you think is going to happen" yukimaru asked

"He's probably going to prank Zabuza" Ranmaru said

"I think you're right" Yukimaru said as they looked at Naruto

"So what do you think he's going to do" Ranmaru asked

"Judging by the skunk juice and the rotten eggs I'm guessing it's going to be smelly and we might want to get some soap for Zabuza" Yukimaru said

"I agree" Ranmaru said

**Later that day**

Zabuza was walking through the forest not knowing that he was about to get pranked. Naruto was currently hiding in a tree waiting for Zabuza to walk by.

_I can't wait to put my plan in motion _Naruto thought with an evil aura surrounding him then he spotted Zabuza walking in his direction.

_NOW! _Naruto thought then he activated the seal. Once the seal activated it released the rotten eggs and skunk juice right onto Zabuza.

"What the %$^$!" Zabuza yelled

"What the $!#$ is this!" Zabuza yelled

_We really need to teach him to not cuss _Naruto thought then he started to smell the disgusting smell that was rolling off of Zabuza

_I may have little overboard with the skunk juice and rotten eggs_ Naruto thought as he pinched his nose. Just then the others came running toward them.

"Zabuza sensei what in the world happen to you" Haku asked as he pinched his nose

"You need a bath" Kimimaro said as he held his nose

"I told you we were going to need soap" Yukimaru said

"Yep" Ranmaru said

_Naruto probably did this _Gaara thought

"I'm going to kill whoever did this to me!" Zabuza yelled

"Yeah, but first you need to take a bath" Guren said

"Here's soap" Yukimaru said as he handed him a bottle of soap.

"You're going to need it" Fu said

**After a 3 hour bath**

"You still stink" Ranmaru said as he held his nose

"This sucks" Zabuza said

"Try looking on the bright side, Zabuza" Hinata said

"Oh, do tell me what the bright side is" Zabuza said

"You still have your health" Hinata said

"Anyway, let's just find out who did this to Zabuza" Haku said

"Did any of you guys notice that one of us isn't here" Gaara said

"Now that you say that. Where's Naruto" Guren said as she looked around

"THAT BRAT I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Zabuza yelled as he ran off looking for Naruto

"He finally figured it out" Kimimaro said

"We better go after him, knowing Zabuza it's only a matter of time before he get's lost again" Gaara said as he got up.

"You're right" Haku said as he started to look for Zabuza and Naruto the others soon followed.

The good news was that they did find Naruto, the bad news was that found Naruto getting the life choked out of him by Zabuza. It took them a good half hour to separate them and another half hour to get Zabuza to calm down.

"YOU DAMN BRAT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Zabuza said while being restrained by Gaara's sand.

"Relax, all you need is a bath" Naruto said.

"I DID TAKE A BATH. A THREE HOUR ONE, AT THAT!" Zabuza yelled

"Really I never would have guessed since you stink" Naruto said while pinching his nose

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Zabuza yelled as he somehow freed himself from Gaara's sand and started to choke Naruto

**End flashback**

"It took a week for Zabuza to get rid of that smell" Fu said recalling the memory

"Hey I have a picture of when Zabuza choked Naruto" Haku said while holding a picture in his hand

"Really let me see" Guren said as she grabbed the picture and looked at it and then started laughing. The picture was Zabuza in the process of choking Naruto while Kimimaro and Gaara were trying to pull Zabuza away from Naruto while Hinata and Fu were trying to pull Naruto away from Zabuza and Guren was trying to stop Zabuza from choking Naruto. Ranmaru and Yukimaru were just watching the whole thing from the background while Haku was taking the picture.

"I have to admit that is a funny picture" Kimimaro said

"Wait, while Zabuza was choking the life out of me instead of helping you took a picture!" Naruto yelled

"It was a funny moment" Haku said

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto said as he started to choke Haku

**Half an hour later**

Naruto and Haku were currently being restrained by Gaara's sand.

"Now that we've calmed down, why don't we just act like civilized beings, instead of animals" Gaara said as he slowly let them go

"Hinata can you hand me one of the water style jutsu scrolls" Naruto asked

"Sure" Hinata said as she handed him a scroll

"Who would have thought that you would have learned how to use water style jutsu's" Guren said as she looked through one of her crystal style scrolls.

"Yeah, who would have thought" Naruto said recalling the memory

**Flashback**

Zabuza was currently taking a break from his morning training exercise when a certain blond haired kid popped out of nowhere scaring the living daylights out of Zabuza

"Hey no brows" Naruto said only to met with a fist from Zabuza

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Naruto asked as he nursed his bruise

"That was for disturbing my break" Zabuza said

"Well sorry" Naruto sarcastically said

"Anyway what do you want" Zabuza asked

"I just want to know why you can't teach me water jutsu's. You teach them to Haku and Hinata, so why can't you teach them to me" Naruto asked.

"Look brat, you told me that you had a wind type chakra. " Zabuza said

"Yep" Naruto replied

"So you can learn wind style jutsu's easily, but you can't learn the others easily like that" Zabuza explained

"But I can learn other elemental jutus's right" Naruto asked

"You can, but you need a whole lot of chakra and you have to train a lot to gain another chakra affinity" Zabuza said

"So has anyone ever had all five elemental chakras" Naruto asked

"Nope, in all my years as a ninja I've never heard or met a person who had all five elemental chakras" Zabuza said

"THEN I'M GOING TO BE THE FIRST ONE!" Naruto proclaimed loudly

"You know that's easier said than done" Zabuza replied

"Huh?"

"It could take years for you to master all five elemental chakras" Zabuza explained

"Then I'll be the first" Naruto said

"When you master all five elemental chakras is the day when pigs fly" Zabuza said

"I'll show you!" Naruto said as he walked off. A couple minutes later Naruto came back.

"Um, can you help me with water chakra" Naruto asked

"You're an idiot" Zabuza said

"YOU'RE A MORON!"

**Flashback end**

_It took me awhile but I was able to master the water style chakra, now I just have three more to go, _Naruto thought before going back to reading his scroll

"Naruto can you hand me that scroll right next to you" Hinata asked

"Sure" Naruto said as he handed her the scroll

Hinata and Haku had started learning medical jutsu and started studying about poisons and medicinal herbs. Gaara although he still couldn't sleep still learned some wind and earth jutsu's. Kimimaro learned some earth jutsu's and created some jutsu using his bloodline limit. Guren learned some earth jutsu's and some crystal style jutsu's.

"It's getting late. You guys should go to sleep we'll clean up" Naruto said

"Ok" they replied before going to sleep. Only Hinata, Naruto, and Gaara were awake and were cleaning up .

"I wonder if anyone is thinking about us back at Konoha" Hinata said

"They're probably glad that I'm 'dead'" Naruto mumbled

"How about you Gaara" Naruto asked

"I'm pretty sure everybody in Suna is celebrating my 'death'" Gaara answered

"Come on let's just get this mess cleaned up" Naruto said

"Ok" they replied

**Meanwhile in Suna**

The villagers of Suna were currently celebrating the 'death' of the beast Shukaku. Once the villagers found out that the demon was dead they immediately celebrated the death of the demon that had killed so many of their loved ones. Meanwhile in the kazekage tower a single child was not celebrating the 'death' of the demon, but mourning over the death of her sibling.

Temari Sabaku was currently in the room that Gaara had always played in when he was there. She was holding the teddy bear that Gaara always carried with him before he ran away and died.

_Gaara, if I was a better sister would you still be here, _Temari thought as she hugged the teddy bear.

"Temari?" a voice said behind him. Temari turned around to see her younger brother Kankuro in the doorway.

"Hey Kankuro" she replied

"What are you doing here anyway" Kankuro asked

"Kankuro" Temari said

"Yeah"

"Even though Gaara had the Shukaku inside of him, he was still our brother, right?"

"Yeah"

"Why, why are the villagers celebrating Gaara's death! He's only eight years old." Temari cried as she hugged the teddy bear

"Temari" Kankuro said

"If I was only there for him" Temari mumbled while recalling the first time she met Gaara

**Flashback**

A young Temari was walking down the halls of the Kazekage tower when she saw a room with its door open. Curiosity taking over Temari took a peek into the room to see a red headed boy that could be no older then a toddler. Temari slowly walked towards the toddler that was currently playing with building blocks. When the boy saw her it raised his arms toward her signaling that it wanted to be held. Temari was about to pick up the boy.

"TEMARI!" a voice yelled through the hall

_Father!_ Temari thought as she quickly left the room and towards where she heard her father yell.

"Yes father" Temari said as she found him.

"Where were you" he asked

"I was going to the bathroom" Temari lied

"Good, because if you were messing with Gaara-"

"Who's Gaara" Temari asked

"Your brother, and Suna's ultimate weapon" he replied

"Ultimate weapon?"

"He has the Shukaku sealed inside of him"

_WHAT!_ Temari yelled in her mind

"Gaara is going to be Suna's ultimate weapon, so I don't want you associating with him, okay" the kazekage said

"Yes father" Temari said

"Good, now get back to your training" he said

"Yes father" temari said before leaving. Later that day, Temari was walking through the halls again when she saw one of the room's door was opened. Temari remembered that it was the same room where she saw Gaara playing. Temari looked into the room to see that Gaara still in the same position he was when she left him. His arms still outstretched waiting for someone to hold him, but for no one to come hold him. Temari was about to walk towards Gaara.

'_Gaara is going to be Suna's ultimate weapon, so I don't want you associating with him, okay'_

_I'm sorry Gaara, _Temari thought before running away with tears streaming down her face

**End flashback**

_If I had actually been a good sister, then none of this would have happened, _Temari thought with tears starting to stream down her face. Then she felt someone hug her she looked to see Kankuro hugging her tears starting to run down his face as well.

"I know, it isn't fair, Gaara was our brother, if only we hadn't listened to dad then he would still be here, and he might have been happy too" Kankuro said as more tears ran down his face

_Gaara_ Temari thought as she hugged kankuro

**Back with Naruto and the others**

'_Gaara' _

"Did you say something Naruto" Gaara asked

"Huh? I didn't say anything" Naruto said. Gaara looked at Hinata who shook her head no

"Must have been my imagination" Gaara mumbled

_But I could have sworn that somebody said my name just now_, Gaara thought before putting the scrolls away

**Meanwhile in Konoha**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not having a good day. Besides the civilian council and the boat load of paperwok that Sarutobi had to complete. He had to sort out the problems the Uchiha massacre made, because of that Konoha's power decreased greatly. On top of that Naruto was in fact dead for over a year. When the third hokage told the villagers that. All of them whooped with joy. Sarutobi could not have been more furious then he was when he saw the villagers celebrating the death of the 'demon boy'.

_Minato, Kushina,you two would be furious if you were alive today, _ the third hokage thought before going back to his paperwork

**Meanwhile in the Hyuga compound**

Hanabi was currently residing in her room. She was looking at a picture of herself and hinata, when she was with them.

_Big sis, _Hanabi thought. Hanabi never hated her sister, in fact, she loved Hinata, Hinata was the only person who did not praise her or glare at her, like the hyugas from the main house, or side house. Hinata treated Hanabi as an equal and always told her to treat others the same way. Hanabi didn't think Hinata was weak, she just knew that Hinata didn't want to hurt her little sister.

_Sister where are you, _Hanabi thought. Ever since Hanabi was told that Hinata died, she couldn't accept it, she didn't know why, but she just knew that her sister wasn't dead, she just couldn't accept it.

**Meanwhile with Hiashi**

Hiashi was currently in his room looking at a picture of him, his wife, and Hinata.

_I'm such a fool, _Hiashi thought as he looked at the picture. Ever since he found out that hinata died, he started to see all the wrongs that he'd been doing. The neglect, the hatred, the disappointment, he held towards Hinata. Hinata looked exactly like her mother, and acted like her too.

_Hikari, if you were alive you'd probably kill me, for what I did, _Hiashi thought as he looked at the photo.

_Hinata, I'm so sorry that I was such a bad father to you, I wish I could make it up to you, but it's too late now, _Hiashi thought before he put the picture away wiping away the tears that he had not known was falling down his face.

**Back with Naruto and the others**

It was now morning and the group was currently leaving the town they were in last night and were heading to the next town when Naruto stopped them.

"Naruto what's wrong" Fu asked

"I think I should leave" Naruto said

"Leave? What do you mean by leave" Haku asked

"I think I should leave this group" Naruto answered

"WHAT!"

**Whiteicewolf: Thank you to all of those who reviewed I really thank you for your support. Anyway review on this chapter if you can. REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

_Recap:_

"_Naruto what's wrong" Fu asked_

"_I think I should leave" Naruto said_

"_Leave? What do you mean by leave" Haku asked_

"_I think I should leave this group" Naruto answered_

"_WHAT!"_

The group of children stood there looking at Naruto, not saying a word.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT TO LEAVE!" Haku yelled

"I mean-"

"YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE US JUST LIKE THAT!" Haku yelled

"It's-"

"HOW COULD YOU!" Haku yelled as he ran towards Naruto ready to punch him, but only for Naruto dodge.

"Wait a minute Haku. Calm down, let me finish" Naruto said before he dodged a kick

"WHY SHOULD I YOU JUST SAID YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE!" Haku said before he tried to punch Naruto again but for only sand to wrap around his arm to stop him.

"Gaara, let me go!" Haku screamed as he struggled to free himself from Gaara's sand.

"Haku, let's just listen to what Naruto has to say" Gaara replied

"Fine" Haku said as he stopped struggling then Gaara made his sand let go of Haku

"Talk" Haku said

"What I was trying to say was I wanted to leave" Naruto said

"We already know that" Haku mumbled

"Haku" Gaara warned

"I know, let him talk" Haku said then motioned Naruto to continue talking

"I wanted to leave to see if I can gather more information and knowledge on seals and jutsu's to see if I can make a seal that's able to restrain the Shukaku that's inside of Gaara, so that he can sleep. After I finish the seal I was going to come right back" Naruto explained

"Wait, you just wanted to help Gaara" Haku said

"Of course, did you really think that I would leave you guys, we're family" Naruto said

"You would do that for me" Gaara said

"Gaara, how many times do I have to tell you, we're family" Naruto said while giving Gaara a smile

"I'm sorry, for the way I acted Naruto" Haku apologized

"It's okay" Naruto replied

"So, when are you going to leave, big brother" Yukimaru asked

"How about tomorrow, so that I could spend one more day with you guys" Naruto said

"That sounds like a good idea" Guren said

"Big brother" Ranmaru said

"Yeah, Ranmaru" Naruto said

"How long, are you going to be gone." Ranmaru asked

"Just until a make a seal for Gaara" Naruto replied

"But what if you aren't able too" Ranmaru asked

"hmm, how about I go searching for one year, once the one year is up I'll go searching for you guys" Naruto said

"That sounds like a reasonable amount of time, but-" Fu said then she looked at Hinata who hadn't said a word

"I think it's a great idea" Hinata said

"Huh?" Naruto said

"You're trying to help Gaara, and you're only leaving for about a year, so it's great" Hinata said while smiling

"Come on there's a town a couple miles away from here" Haku said as he started walking again

"Ok" they all said and followed

After a couple minutes of walking Gaara finally broke the silence.

"Naruto" Gaara said

"Yeah" Naruto replied

"Where are you going to go, once you start traveling alone" Gaara asked

"…"

"Naruto"

"…"

"Naruto"

"…"

"You don't know where you're going to go do you" Gaara asked.

"Yes" Naruto said causing everybody to sigh. It was a fact that Naruto has zero sense of direction.

"Naruto, maybe you should start traveling once you can you know, know how to read a map!" Haku said

"But" Naruto said

"No buts. We aren't letting you go where you could get lost like Zabuza" Kimimaro replied

**Meanwhile somewhere else**

Zabuza sneezed as he finished killing the hunter nin that was after him.

_I must be catching a cold, _Zabuza thought

_Either that or somebody's talking about me, _Zabuza thought

"Great now I'm starting to sound like that brat" he mumbled before picking up his sword and kept on walking.

"Now which way is south" Zabuza said

"Well they say south is warmer, so this way" he said while walking towards north

**Back with naruto and the others**

"How about I travel with Naruto, just so he doesn't get himself lost" Gaara offered

"That sounds like a good idea" Kimimaro said

"I agree" Guren said

"It's fine with me" Naruto said

"Then it's settled, Gaara is going to travel with Naruto" Haku said

"I WANT TO GO TOO!" Fu wined

"First of all why do you want to go in the first place?" Kiimaro asked

"It's because they're both jinchuriki, and if they both leave then I'm the only one who has a tailed beast inside of them" Fu exclaimed

"So you just want to go because you don't want to be the only jinchuriki in this group" Guren asked

"Yep" Fu replied making the rest of the group sigh

"So can I go" Fu asked

"It's fine with me, how about you Gaara" Naruto asked

"I'm okay with it" Gaara replied

"So we won't be able to see Gaara, Fu, and Naruto for about a year" Ranmaru said

"But I don't want you to leave" Yukimaru said

"Don't worry Yukimaru" Naruto said as he patted his head

"Come on the town's just up ahead." Haku said while leading the way

**At the town**

Naruto and the others walked up to the town to see that the people who lived there were having a festival.

"What's going on" Guren said

"It looks like they're having some kind of festival" Kimimaro said

"How about we go to a hotel and get a room and then we'll go have fun at the festival" Naruto said

"That sounds good" Gaara said

"I can't wait" Yukimaru and Ranmaru said

"Come on let's go to the hotel" Naruto said. After the kids got the hotel room, Naruto and Hinata started to explore the festival with each other.

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto and Hinata were currently walking by the countless stalls that sold food and toys.

"Hinata" Naruto asked, finally breaking the silence between them.

"I think it's great! That you're trying to help Gaara" Hinata said while giving Naruto a smile

"Hinata" Naruto said

"STEP RIGHT UP. IF YOU HIT THE BULLS-EYE THREE TIMES YOU GET A PRIZE! You sir would you like to try" a vender said to Naruto

"Me?" Naruto said while pointing to himself

"Yes, you, would you like to try" the vender said

"Um, sure" Naruto said as he picked up the darts and perfectly aimed them at the bulls-eye

"You're good kid. Now what's the prize you want" the man said as he motioned towards the stuffed animals

"I'll have that one" Naruto said while pointing at the fox

"Here you go" the man said as he handed Naruto the fox

"Thanks" Naruto said as he took the fox.

"I don't think that was really fair Naruto" Hinata said

"He didn't know that I had ninja training" Naruto said while looking at the fox

"Hinata" Naruto said getting her attention

"Yeah" Hinata said

"Here" Naruto said as he handed her the fox

"N-Naruto" Hinata said as she took the fox

"Hinata, I know that you don't want me to leave" Naruto said

"Is it really that obvious" Hinata mumbled while hugging the fox

"Hinata, I can read you like an open book" Naruto said causing Hinata to lightly blush

"I know that you don't want me to go, bu-" Naruto said

"I know, it's just that I can't help but worry about you" Hinata said while clutching the fox

"Don't worry Hinata. You know that I can take care of myself" Naruto said

"Yeah" Hinata said as she hugged the fox

"Don't worry Hinata. I promise that we'll see each other again" Naruto said then he kissed Hinata on her forehead making her blush again

"Naruto" Hinata said

"NARUTO! HINATA!" a voice called. They both turned around to see the others running towards them.

"Guys, what are you doing here" Naruto asked

"The fireworks are going to start soon, big brother, and we want to get a good seat" Yukimaru said

"Alright" Naruto said as he and the others started to walk towards a clearing

"This looks like a good place" Haku said

"The fireworks are going to start soon" Kimimaro said

"Come on let's sit down, I'm tired of standing" Guren said as she sat down on the grass

"I couldn't agree with you more" Fu said as she sat down

"Me too" Haku said as he sat down. Then the others sat down as well, then a couple minutes later the group heard a boom and then saw the colorful array of fireworks in the night sky. After the fireworks show ended the group then returned to their hotel room and then went to sleep, with Hinata still holding on tightly to the fox that Naruto gave her.

**The next day**

The group was currently on a road which separated into two paths.

"I'll miss you big brother" Ranmaru said while being carried by Kimimaro

"Me too" Yukimaru said

"I'll miss you little guys as well" Naruto said as he patted each of their heads.

"Don't do anything stupid" Guren said

"Don't you have faith in me" Naruto said

"Nope, not at all" Guren replied

"I hope you have a safe journey Naruto" Kimimaro said

"Don't get into any trouble" Haku said

"Don't worry guys" Naruto said

"Um, Naruto" Hinata said making Naruto face her

"Yeah Hinata" he said

"Here" she said as she handed him a white container

"What's this?" he said

"It's an ointment incase you get any wounds" Hinata said

"Did you make this yourself, Hinata" Naruto asked

"Yeah" Hinata said

"Thank you" Naruto said as he put the ointment into his bag

"Stay safe" Hinata said

"Don't worry Gaara and I will keep an eye on him" Fu said

"Hey I don't get into trouble all the time" Naruto complained

"Right" Gaara sarcastically said

"Anyway see you in about a year" Naruto then waved goodbye as he, Gaara, and Fu started walking down one of the paths until they were out of sight.

"Come on we better get going" Hinata said while walking down the other path with the others following her.

**Later that day**

Hinata and the others were currently taking a break from walking.

"It's different not having Naruto, Gaara, and Fu here" Haku said as he took a sip of water

"I miss them already" Yukimaru mumbled

"Me too" Ranmaru mumbled

"Come on let's get going" Hinata said as she got up

"Ok" the rest of them said and started to pack up and left

"So where are we going next, Big sis" Ranmaru asked

"There's a village near here, but it's a ninja village" Hinata said

"What's the village called" Haku asked

"Amegakure, the village hidden in the rain"

**With Naruto, Gaara, and Fu**

The three were currently taking a break from their long walk.

"Hey Gaara, what kind of seal did the people in Suna use to seal the Shukaku inside of you" Naruto asked

"I'm not sure, I didn't really bother to ask, since nobody would talk to me" Gaara said

"How about you Fu" Naruto asked

"I'm completely clueless about my seal" Fu said

_But it's definitely stronger then Gaara's seal,_ Naruto thought

"Anyway let's get going" Naruto said as he got up

"I'm with you on that" Fu said as she got up

"Very well" Gaara said as he got up as well and then they all started walking

"Hey Gaara where are we going to next" Naruto asked

"Well the closest thing to us is a village, but it's pretty far" Gaara said

"It's better than nothing" Naruto said

"So what's the village" Fu asked

"It's a ninja village" Gaara said

"What's its name" Naruto asked

"Kumogakure" Gaara replied

_The village hidden in the clouds_, Naruto thought.

**Whiteicewolf: Here's the chapter you people have been waiting for. To those people who actually believed that Naruto was actually going to leave the group, do you honestly think that I would let that happen! Anyway REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

It had been 4 months since Naruto and the group split up, so let's go see what's happened to them.

**Somewhere in Ame**

Hinata was currently fighting a woman who had blue hair and had a paper rose in her hair and was wearing a black cloak with red clouds imprinted on it. **(It would be very, very sad if you don't know who this is)**

"**Paper shuriken**" she said as the shuriken headed for Hinata

"**Water style: Raging Waves**" Hinata said as she made the handsigns and a wave of water came out of her mouth effectively knocking the shuriken off path.

The woman then raised both of her arms as paper started to gather around them and started forming a paper chakram, then sent it hurling towards Hinata. Hinata avoided the chakram and started to run away. Then woman then started to follow Hinata and then sent the chakram towards Hinata. Once the paper chakram hit Hinata she dispersed into thousands of pieces of paper.

"A paper clone" the woman said

"**Paper shuriken**" Hinata said as she launched the shuriken at the woman.

"**Water style: Water Trumpet" **Hinata said as she finished the handsigns and launched a large jet of water towards Konan, who wasn't quick enough to dodge it.

"**Telegram Flash**" Hinata said as she slammed her hands on the ground making the lightning travel towards her opponent and since her opponent was drenched with water, and since water is a great conductor for electricity, it's going to hurt.

Once the jutsu hit the woman, the woman burst into pieces of paper.

'_Clap, Clap'_

Hinata turned around to see the woman without a scratch on her.

"You did well, Hinata" she said as she walked up to Hinata

"Thank you Konan-sensei" Hinata said

"That was great Hinata" Guren said as she ran up to Hinata followed by the others.

"I wasn't that great" Hinata said while lightly blushing

"Don't be so modest" Guren said while giving Hinata a pat on the back

"Guren's right" Kimimaro said while carrying Ranmaru

"I never would have thought in four months that you could take out one of my clones singlehandedly. You have passed my expectations" Konan said making the kids smile at the compliment.

"Thank you Konan sensei" Hinata said

"Are you… are you kids going to leave" Konan asked

"Yeah" Hinata replied

"You kids should get your stuff I'll see you out of Amegakure when you're done" Konan said before dispersing into thousands of paper butterflies.

"I'll never get use to her doing that" Guren said

**Later**

The group was now on the outskirts of Amegakure and they were all carrying umbrellas to shield themselves from the rain.

"It's almost like its crying" Ranmaru said

"Huh?" the others replied

"It's raining so much it's almost like Amegakure is crying" Ranmaru said

"That's what Pain used to say"

"Konan-sensei" Hinata said as she turned around to see Konan.

"It seems that you kids are ready to leave" Konan said as she surveyed them.

"Konan-sensei where's Pain-sensei" Guren asked

"Yeah, isn't he here" Haku asked

"Pain wasn't able to see you kids off" Konan replied

"That's a shame" Hinata said

"I wonder if he can hear us if we yell" Guren said out loud

"I'm not sure that he would be able to hear you" Konan replied

"PAIN-SENSEI IF YOU CAN HEAR ME! THANK YOU FOR BEING OUR SENSEI!" Hinata yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Do you think he heard that" Hinata asked

"With that loud voice I wouldn't be surprised if they heard you in Iwa" Guren said making Hinata blush

"Um" Yukimaru said while tugging onto Konan's cloak getting her attention.

"What is it Yukimaru" Konan asked. Yukimaru took out a badly made origami rose.

"Ranmaru and I tried making a rose just like yours, we didn't do a good job thou" Yukimaru said while giving it to Konan.

"I" Konan didn't know what to say as she took the flower.

"It's a thank you for the flower you gave us, see" Yukimaru said while taking out a perfect origami flower from his pocket.

"I see" Konan said while looking at the flower in her hand.

"We should get going" Haku said

"Ok" the others said and started to walk away.

"Konan-sensei" hinata said as she looked at her sensei.

"I'm going to be a support that holds a bridge up, too" Hinata said while smiling then ran to catch up with the others.

Konan smiled while watching the receding backs of the children, then dispersed into thousands of paper butterflies.

The paper butterflies started to gather around into a tower and started to form back into Konan. Konan saw an orange haired male sitting on the ledge.

"Pain" Konan said

"I heard her" Pain replied

"You heard what Hinata said" Konan said shocked. Considering the tower was in the middle of Amegakure and the kids were on the outskirts of Amegakure.

"Those kids are strong" Pain said while looking at the rainfall.

"How do you know that" Konan asked

"Remember when we found them" Pain said

**Flashback**

Hinata, Haku, Guren, Kimimaro, Yukimaru, and Ranmaru had just entered Amegakure.

_Cough, cough_

"Ranmaru are you okay" Hinata asked

"I'm okay, it was just a tickle in my throat" Ranmaru said while smiling.

"Okay, but tell me if you aren't feeling well, okay" hinata said

"Okay, big sis" Ranmaru said

"Come on, we have to find a place to stay" Haku said

"Okay" the others replied

**Later**

"You've got be joking, the only hotel here is already full" Guren said

"It's not like we can do anything about it" Kimimaro said

_Cough, cough, cough, cough_

"Ranmaru, are you really okay you've been coughing a lot" Guren said

"I'm fine, really" Ranmaru said before breaking into a coughing fit.

"No you're not, we have to get you some medicine, first" Hinata said

"I saw a store that sold medicine, but we won't be able to afford it and keep us fed at the same time" Haku said

"I'll go get it. Haku, you stay with Ranmaru, I'll be back" hinata said

"Hinata, you're not thinking of" Guren said

"Don't worry I'll be fine" hinata said before walking away.

"Guren, what's big sis going to do" Yukimaru asked

"It's nothing to worry about Yukimaru" Guren said

**Later**

"STOP THIEF!" a store owner yelled as he chased a navy haired girl carrying a bottle of medicine. The girl turned a corner, the store owner turned corner as well, but only to be met with an empty alley way.

"That brat must have went the other way" the man said before running off. Hinata was on the other side of the wall clutching onto the bottle of medicine in her hands.

_I have to get this medicine to Ranmaru quickly_, Hinata thought before running off to find the others.

_Cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough_

This isn't good he's burning up" Haku said as he felt Ranmaru's forehead

"I found you" Hinata said as she ran up to them while holding the bottle of medicine.

"What do you think you're doing"

Hinata turned around to see a blue haired woman wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"We don't allow thieves to steal things and get away with it, in Amegakure" the woman said

"I'm not going to let you hurt them!" Hinata said and then took a kunai out of her jacket. That was then the woman noticed the group of kids behind the girl.

_Cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough_

"Ranmaru!" Hinata said and then ran up to him.

"Drink this, it's the medicine" Hinata said while opening the bottle for Ranmaru to drink

"He's burning up, even more" Haku said as he touched Ranmaru's forehead. Hinata then started to bring the mouth of the bottle to Ranmaru to drink.

_She only stole, the medicine to help the little boy, _Konan thought

"Good he drank the medicine" Hinata said

"But we can't keep him here, in the rain, it's just going to make him sick again" Kimimaro said.

"Well, what are we supposed to do, we don't have anywhere to stay" Guren said

"Come with me" the woman said

"Why should we" Kimimaro asked

"I'll be able to provide you kids some shelter, food and at least some medical attention, in case your little friend get's sick again" she said

"Should we go with her" Guren asked

"I think we should" Yukimaru said

"Why?" Guren asked

"She seems like a good person and besides think about Ranmaru" Yukimaru said

"Are you coming, or not" the woman asked

"We don't have any other choice, come on, let's go" hinata said while picking up Ranmaru and started to follow the woman along with the others

"Um miss, what is your name" Yukimaru asked

"Konan" she said

**Later**

Konan led the kids into a tower.

"Konan, who are the kids" the kids turned around to see the source of the voice to be an orange haired man with numerous piercings in his face and was wearing the same cloak Konan was wearing.

"Pain" Konan said

"I'll talk to you later" Pain said and then walked off.

"We didn't get you in trouble did we" Hinata asked

"No, you didn't I'm going to go talk to Pain, you kids stay here, okay" konan said

"Ok" the kids answered as Konan left to talk to Pain.

"Pain" Konan said as she walked up to him.

"Konan who are the kids" Pain asked

"They're the people that you sensed entered Amegakure a while ago" Konan answered

"So why are they here" Pain asked

"It's because I brought them here" Konan replied

"Why?" he asked

"Pain, I want to teach them" Konan said

"What! Why?" Pain answered

"They remind me of us when we were kids, Nagato" Konan said

"Konan" Pain said

"Let me teach them until they know how to defend themselves just like Jiraiya-sensei did with us" Konan pleaded

"Fine" Pain answered

"I'll even help" Pain added

"Really" Konan said

"Come on let's go tell them" Pain said

"Sure" Konan said

**End flashback**

"I hope that they're going to be alright on their own" Konan said

"Have faith in them Konan" Pain said

"I know" Konan said

**Back with hinata and the others**

"Big sis what did you say to Konan-sensei" Yukimaru asked

"I just wanted to thank her" Hinata said

"Oh" Yukimaru said

"Come on it's only a couple more miles until we reach the next town" Hinata said

_I wonder how Naruto is doing, _Hinata thought

**Somewhere in Kumogakure**

Naruto was currently in a taijutsu match with Fu, but the most interesting thing was that both Naruto and Fu were covered in chakra. Naruto was covered in red chakra that formed one tail and Fu was in the same state.

Naruto sent a kick towards Fu who quickly dodged it and sent a punch towards Naruto's face but was evaded. Naruto then sent a punch towards Fu, who wasn't able to dodge it in time, was hit in her stomach causing her to move back.

_Now's my chance! _Naruto thought and then started and started to attack again.

"**Lariat!" **Naruto yelled as he ran towards Fu effectively knocking her out with the lariat.

"YEAH I WON!" Naruto yelled celebrating his victory

"Naruto, you know you shouldn't brag about winning"

"Aw, come on Gaara" Naruto wined as Gaara help Fu get up

"That was an awesome fight, because you used all of your might" a voice said only for the user of the voice to receive a slap on the back of the head by another person.

"We don't need to listen to your horrible rapping" the person said

"Yugito-sensei you know that Killer Bee-sensei always raps, there's no stopping it" Gaara said

"I know, but still" Yugito said

"Now that we're finished training with you bunch, let's go have some lunch" Killer Bee said only to be scolded by Yugito, again.

**After lunch**

"So you kids are going to be leaving" Yugito said

"Yeah" Fu answered.

"You know you could always live in Kumo with us" Yugito said

"That's really kind of you to offer, but there are some people that we promised to meet again" Fu said

"The people that's precious to you, right" Yugito said

"Yeah" Fu said

"I'm going to miss you kids" Yugito said

"We're going to miss you too" Gaara said

"Gaara, you finished saying goodbye to Killer Bee- sensei" Fu asked

"Yeah, Naruto's saying goodbye to him right now" Gaara motioned towards where Naruto and Killer Bee were.

"I'M GOING TO MISS YOU SENSEI!" Naruto cried

"I'M GOING TO MISS YOU TOO! YO!" Killer Bee cried

"…" was the others reactions

_That's just weird, _Fu and Yugito thought

…, Gaara thought

"Okay break it up you two" Yugito said

"I'm sorry. Thank you Yugito-sensei Killer Bee-sensei, for training us these past four months" Naruto said formally

_I've never seen Naruto act so formal, now this is starting to creep me out, _Fu thought

"Anyway, it's time for us to get going" Fu said

"Bye Yugito-sensei, Killer Bee-sensei" the three said before leaving with Yugito and Bee waving goodbye

"I know those kids are going to be strong as killers, but I can't help but see that Naruto looks kind of similar" Killer Bee rapped

"Similar to who?" Yugito asked restraining herself from hitting Killer Bee

"I don't know" Killer Bee said and received a punch to the head

"THEN WHY DID YOU EVEN MENTION IT!" Yugito yelled

"I just felt like it. YO!" Killer Bee said only to receive a beating from Yugito.

"This sucks the only female I can talk to is gone and I'm stuck with bad rapper" Yugito said

"That's cruel. YO!" an almost dead Killer Bee managed to say.

"I miss those kids already" Yugito said

**With Naruto, Gaara, and Fu**

"Ah-choo!" they all sneezed

"That's weird" Gaara said and took out a tissue to wipe his nose, then offered a tissue to the others.

"You think we're catching a cold" Fu asked as she took a tissue and wiped her nose

"I highly doubt that, jinchuriki don't get sick because of their Biju. So someone must be talking about us" Naruto said as he took a tissue

"You still believe that" Gaara asked

"Of course, I mean how else do you explain our sneezing" Naruto said

"I'll believe that once Killer Bee-sensei actually makes a good rap" Fu said

**With Killer Bee and Yugito**

"Ah-choo" Killer Bee sneezed

"You okay" Yugito asked

"Someone must be talking about me. IT'S PROBABLY ABOUT MY AWESOME RAPPING! YO!" Killer Bee exclaimed

"The person who actually likes your horrible rapping, must be delusional" Yugito mumbled

"You say something" Bee asked

"Come on let's keep on training" Yugito said

**Back with Naruto, Gaara, and Fu**

"I still can't believe that you mastered three out of the five elements" Fu said

"I was lucky that Killer Bee had a lightning type chakra and that he was kind enough to teach me" Naruto said

"You didn't have a problem bugging Zabuza to teach you about water chakra" Fu said

"It's because he didn't believe me!" Naruto said

"I wouldn't have believed you either" Fu mumbled

"Anyway, there's a town a couple miles ahead, so let's hurry before it gets dark" Gaara said

"Okay" Fu and Naruto replied

**Later**

Naruto, Gaara, and Fu were currently residing in a hotel room.

"I'm going to bed" Fu said

"Goodnight" Gaara and Naruto said

"Naruto you should go to sleep too" Gaara said

"It's okay Gaara, I'm going to stay up for a little more" Naruto said before going to back to what he was reading

"But you're staying up because you're trying to work on the seal" Gaara said

"Gaara, I told you this many times already, we're family, and I promised you that I was going to make a seal, to make sure that you can sleep. So it's not your fault, it's my choice" Naruto said

"It's just that" Gaara said

"You've never had someone truly care about you, before, right" Naruto finished

"Yeah" Gaara answered

"I know my childhood wasn't as bad as yours, but ours are similar. We were both shunned and hated because of what we had inside of us, but I had the hokage look after me and there was the old man from the ramen shop and his daughter. You didn't have anybody there for you, but we're family Gaara, we'll always be there for each other" Naruto said

"Thanks Naruto" Gaara said, then heard Naruto yawn.

"I guess I should go to sleep. See you in the morning Gaara" Naruto said and then went to sleep.

_I wonder if this is what it's like to be loved, _Gaara thought to himself as he looked at the moon.

**Whiteicewolf: Here's the chapter you guys have all been waiting for. I know I did not put in the part how Naruto, Gaara, and Fu met Killer Bee and Yugito, because I'm going to tell you guys later. Anyway there have been some people that wanted others to join, so if you want anyone else to join I am taking suggestions. REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>These are the characters that my reviewers suggested to join Naruto and the others.<strong>

**Jugo**

**Karin**

**Suigetsu**

**Tayuya**

**Kin**

**Isaribi**

**Utakata (The six tailed jinchuriki)**

**Hotaru (she's from the anime)**

Hinata, Guren, Haku, Kimimaro, Ranmaru, and Yukimaru were currently staying inside a cave to take shelter from the storm.

"Some storm" Guren said

"Well, it is the rainy season" Hinata said as she tended to the fire

"Once the storm let's up we'll start traveling again" Haku said

"Great, I can't stand being in the same place" Guren said

"You're starting to sound like Naruto" Kimimaro said

"Great" Guren sarcastically replied

"I wonder how big brother and the others are doing" Ranmaru said

"They're probably fine" Hinata said

"So when do you think this storms going to be gone?" Guren asked

"I'd say about tomorrow" Haku said while looking at the rain

"I can't wait" Guren said

"Come on, let's get some sleep. I'll keep the fire going" hinata said

"Okay" the others said as they got ready for bed.

"Hinata" Kimimaro said when the otheres were asleep

"Kimimaro, you should go to sleep. It's bad for your health if you don't get enough sleep" Hinata said as she added more wood to the fire

"Speak for yourself. You haven't slept a wink since we left Amegakure" Kimimaro said

"I have slept" Hinata said

"Name one night in which you actually slept through the entire night" Kimimaro said

"You're right" Hinata sighed

"I know that I'm not exactly a girl you can talk to all the time like Guren or Fu nor am I like Haku who's, just a feminine looking boy" Kimimaro said causing Hinata to sweat drop.

"But I think I understand about losing a loved one" Kimimaro said

"You do?" Kimimaro nodded

"My mother, I don't remember what she looked like since she died such a long time ago, but what I do remember, is that she was always kind and gentle, I'm guessing if it weren't for her, then my father would have turned me into a killing machine" Kimimaro said

"Oh" Hinata said

"So what's been bothering you" Kimimaro asked

"N-Nothing" Hinata replied

"Let me guess, it's about Naruto, isn't it" Kimimaro said

"eep!"

"I'm guessing I was right" Kimimaro looked at Hinata's now tomato read face

"Is it really that obvious" Hinata mumbled

"Yeah, pretty much" Kimimaro stated making Hinata sweat drop

"So what is it about Naruto, that's troubling you so much" Kimimaro asked

"I'm just nervous that Naruto's going to change" Hinata said

"I thought Naruto changing is a good thing" Kimimaro said

"I mean when we see Naruto again, I'm just wondering if he'll still love me" hinata said

"That's stupid"

"What?" Hinata replied

"You love Naruto, don't you" Kimimaro said

"Yeah, of course"

"And before Naruto left he said that he loved you too, didn't he" Kimimaro

"Yeah"

"So what do you have to worry about" Kimimaro replied causing Hinata to sigh

"Kimimaro, what I meant is what if Naruto just decides that he doesn't like me like he used to" Hinata explained

"I still find that stupid" Kimimaro said causing Hinata to face fault

"What do you mean by that Kimimaro?"

"I may not know how to read people's emotions, but when I saw Naruto said that he loved, i just knew that he meant it" Kimimaro said

"How could you tell" Hinata asked

"You should know, you were right in front of him when he said he loved you" Kimimaro said

"It was his eyes, they were so warm and when I looked at them I know that I could trust him" Hinata said

"Do you really think that he would change his feelings about you so easily" Kimimaro said

"No" Hinata said

"Good, now you go get some sleep while I'll keep the fire going" Kimimaro said

"Bu-"

"No arguing, now get some rest" Kimimaro said before she could argue and handed her a blanket

"Thank you Kimimaro" Hinata said before going to sleep.

"Don't mention it" Kimimaro said as he added more wood to the fire

**In the morning**

The rain finally stopped and after a quick breakfast, the children started to head out into the woods

"How big are these woods anyway" Guren said before cursing as she stepped into mud

"Guren watch your language" Hinata replied

"Sorry, but I'm sick and tired of looking at trees" Guren said

"We've been traveling in these woods for a couple of days. I'm pretty sure you can handle another day" Haku replied

"But it's so boring" Guren complained

"It could be worse" Kimimaro replied

"Don't say that, because it always gets worse later on" Guren remarked

"Come on if we're lucky we'll be able to get out of the woods later today" Haku said

"I can't wait" Guren answered

**Later that day**

The kids were currently having lunch under a large oak tree.

"Big sis can I go off and play" Yukimaru asked Hinata

"Okay, but don't wander too far, we wouldn't want you getting lost now" Hinata answered

"I won't" Yukimaru replied before wandering off.

"I hope he doesn't get into trouble" Hinata said

"Don't worry, it's not like he's Naruto" Guren said

**with Naruto, Fu and Gaara**

"AH-CHOO" Naruto sneezed

"Here" Gaara said as he gave Naruto a tissue

"Thanks" Naruto said as he took the offered tissue

"Are you sure jinchuriki don't get sick" Fu asked

"I'm pretty sure, why" Naruto replied as he wiped his nose

"It's because you were sneezing last night, and you sneezed again today are you sure jinchuriki can't get sick" Fu said

"I'm positive, I'm probably sneezing because somebody's talking about me" Naruto replied

"You still believe that" Fu said

"I believe it because it's true, don't you think so Gaara" Naruto asked as he turned towards Gaara

"..."

"Gaara?" Naruto said then turned around to see that Gaara was walking away

"GAARA!" the other two jinchuriki yelled before they raced after him

**back with hinata and the others**

_It looks like it's going to rain, _Hinata thought as she looked at the gray sky

"Guren, can you go find Yukimaru" Hinata asked

"Sure" Guren said as she got up and started to search for Yukimaru

"Where's Guren going" Kimimaro said as he walked over to Hinata

"She's going to go look for Yukimaru" Hinata answered as she started

"Oh" Kimimaro said

**with Guren**

"Where could that kids had gone" she mumbled to herself as she started searching through the woods

_For four year old he sure can wander off far, _Guren thought

**Later**

Guren was currently trying to find shelter from the downpour of rain.

"Kami must really hate me" Guren mumbled to herself as she took out an umbrella from her backpack

"I like red camellias, I like white camellias"

_That was Yukimaru! _Guren thought as she ran in the direction she heard the voice. She kept on running until she saw Yukimaru under a camellia tree holding a white camellia flower.

"Hi Guren" Yukimaru said as Guren walked up to him

"Yukimaru what are you doing here, Hinata told you not to wander off far" Guren scolded

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" Yukimaru replied

"Well no use complaining about it now" Guren said as she looked at the rain

"Come on let's go find better shelter, we can't stay under this tree forever" Guren said as she took Yukimaru's hand and started to cover both of them with the umbrella and walked into the rain.

**with Hinata, Haku, Kimimaro, and Ranmaru**

The four children were currently using a cave to shelter them from the rain.

"With the rain going down like this, Guren and Yukimaru won't be able to find us" Hinata said as she gazed outside

"Big sis, are Guren and Yukimaru, going to be okay" Ranmaru asked

"Don't worry Ranmaru, I'm sure Guren and Yukimaru, are okay" Haku said while putting a comforting hand on Yukimaru's shoulder

"I hope so" Ranmaru said

**with Guren and Yukimaru**

Guren and Yukimaru were currently trudging the forest trying to look for shelter.

"Guren how much farther do we have to walk" Yukimaru asked

"Just until we find shelter" Guren answered

"Okay" he replied as he kept on walking

**later**

Guren and Yukimaru were staying in the shelter of a cave.

"We're really lucky that we stumbled onto a cave" Yukimaru said as he added wood to the fire

"Who knew a forest can have so many caves" Guren said as she surveyed the downpour of the rain

"Guren" Yukimaru said getting her attention

"When can we go see the others" he asked

"We'll go search for them once the rain stops, okay" Guren said

"Okay" he replied and then his stomach growled

"Hungry" Guren said only to have Yukimaru's stomach respond

"Yeah" Yukimaru said

"Let's see what I have with me" she said as she rummaged though her backpack.

"Here" Guren said as she handed Yukimaru an apple

"Thank you" Yukimaru said as he took the apple and ate it

"After you finish eating the apple, go to sleep I'll keep the fire burning" Guren explained

"Okay" yukimaru replied as he finished his apple and then got ready for bed

"Goodnight Guren" yukimaru said before going to sleep

"Goodnight" Guren replied as she tended the fire

**next morning**

Guren and Yukimaru were in the forest trying to get back with the others, except they couldn't find the others.

_This isn't good, the rain washed away any of the tracks we made from before, and there aren't any landmarks, _Guren thought as she looked around only to see, more trees.

"I'm really starting to hate this forest" Guren mumbled to herself

"Yukimaru, we're going to go search for the others so stay close, okay" Guren explained to Yukimaru

"Okay" Yukimaru then watched as Guren implanted a kunai into the trunk of a tree

"This will tell us if we've been here before" Guren explained as she pointed at the kunai

"Come on, let's get going" Guren said as she started to walk away with Yukimaru following close behind her.

**later**

"Let's take a break now, we've been walking for awhile now" Guren said as she set her backpack down on the ground

"Okay" Yukimaru said and then started to observe their surroundings and one tree stood out from the rest.

"Um, Guren" Yukimaru said getting her attention

"What is it Yukimaru" Guren asked as she looked at the child

"Isn't that" Yukimaru said as he pointed at a tree with a kunai implanted in its trunk

"Oh no" Guren said as she walked up to the tree and pulled the kunai out of the tree

"This forest is like a maze we're right back where we started" Guren said frustrated as she planted the kunai into the tree again.

"Guren, are we going to be able to find the others" Yukimaru asked

"Don't worry, Yukimaru, we'll find them" Guren said as she patted Yukimaru on his head

_I hope _, Guren thought as she patted Yukimaru's head

* * *

><p><strong>whiteicewolf: Sorry I took so long to update<strong>

**These are the characters that my reviewers suggested to join Naruto and the others.**

**Jugo**

**Karin**

**Suigetsu**

**Tayuya**

**Kin**

**Isaribi**

**Utakata (The six tailed jinchuriki)**

**Hotaru (she's from the anime)**

**I am still open to other characters, but if anybody wants any of the characters on the list please tell me. REVIEW**


	25. Chapter 25

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"Guren, are we going to be able to find the others" Yukimaru asked_

_"Don't worry, Yukimaru, we'll find them" Guren said as she patted Yukimaru on his head_

_I hope , Guren thought as she patted Yukimaru's head_

* * *

><p><strong>And now<strong>

"Let's try walking around again, and hopefully this time we won't end up where we started" Guren said as she picked up her backpack.

"Okay" Yukimaru replied and then followed after Guren

**with Hinata, Haku, Kimimaro, and Ranmaru**

The four children were currently traveling through the forest with ease, unlike Guren and Yukimaru.

"Big sis how much farther do we have to go" Ranmaru asked while being carried by Kimimaro

"If we're lucky we'll be out of this forest by tonight" Hinata answered

"But what about Guren and Yukimaru" Ranmaru asked

"I'm sure they're okay" Hinata said while giving a small smile

"And besides, we both know that Guren is stubborn, she won't give up until she meets her goal" Haku said

**back with the said pair**

_I've just about had it with this forest!_ Guren mentally yelled in her mind as she walked through he forest

"Guren, are you okay" Yukimaru asked

"It's nothing" Guren replied

"Guren, can you slow down, I can't keep up" Yukimaru said as he struggled to keep up with her

"Oh, sorry Yukimaru" Guren said as she slowed down her pace

"Guren" Yukimaru said getting her attention

"Yeah" she replied

"Do you like the white camellias of the red ones?"

"Huh?"

"You know like that one" Yukimaru pointed at her shirt. Guren then noticed that the kimono-like shirt she was wearing had camellias printed on it

"Oh, that. Well I don't really care, it's just a flower to me" Guren said before walking again.

"Oh, that's, a, sha-" Yukimaru collapsed before he could finish his sentence

"YUKIMARU!" Guren yelled as she ran towards Yukimaru

"Yukimaru" Guren put her hand on Yukimaru's forehead. "You're burning up"

"It's cold" Yukimaru said

"I gotta get you somewhere safe, so you can rest" Guren said as she picked up yukimaru and started to carry him to a safe place.

**with Hinata, Haku, Kimimaro, and Ranmaru**

The four children were currently in a complicated situation.

They were fighting hunter-nin?

"How did we get into this mess" Hinata said as she launched a couple kunai with paper bombs attached to them at a hunter-nin

"Less talking more fighting" Haku said as he threw shuriken

"**Water Style: Water Trumpet**" Hinata said and launched the jet of water at the hunter-nin effectively knocking him out

"**W****ater Style: Water Whip Jutsu**" one of the hunter-nin said making a whip out of water and aiming it at the kids

"**Earth Style: Mud Wall" **Kimimaro then slammed his hands on the ground making a wall of earth come up effectively shielding them from attack

"**Paper shuriken**" Hinata yelled as she launched the paper shuriken

**"Wind style: Gale Palm**" Haku said as he slammed his palms together making a huge gust of wind speeding up the paper shuriken making them hit all of the hunter-nin

"Ranmaru, is the man okay" Haku asked as he ran over to Ranmaru who was currently right next to an injured man.

**back with Guren and Yukimaru**

Guren and Yukimaru, were resting inside a cave. Well, Yukimaru, was.

"It's cold" Yukimaru said as Guren put blankets on Yukimaru

"Just try to get some rest Yukimaru" Guren replied as she put a wet towel on his forehead.

"I'll try" Yukimaru answered and then went to sleep

"I better make a fire, to keep him warm" Guren then started to make a fire

**Later**

Guren had finished making the fire and was currently watching over Yukimaru.

Guren was currently holding Yukimaru's hand.

"Mother" Yukimaru said while sleeping causing Guren to squeeze his hand

_I'm going to have to tell him, sooner of later, _Guren thought as she clutched his hand.

**Later**

Guren woke up to find that Yukimaru wasn't there.

"Yukimaru" Guren said only to receive no answer

"Yukimaru" she said again, nothing.

She then ran out of the cave to find Yukimaru

"YUKIMARU!" Guren yelled as she ran through the forest.

_Is that a flute, _Guren thought as she tried to follow the sound. She then came up to a camellia tree with Yukimaru playing a leaf grass whistle.

"Yukimaru" Guren said as she ran up to him

"Hi Guren" Yukimaru replied

"Yukimaru, don't go wondering off like that" Guren said

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see the camellia flowers" Yukimaru said as he picked up a white camellia blossom

"Yukimaru, why do you like camellias so much" Gureen asked

"The place where my mom and I lived, we used to play in the camellia blossoms" Yukimaru then took out a protective charm that was hanging around his neck.

"My mom gave this to me before she left" Yukimaru said

"She hid me in the camellia bushes and gave it to me and she told me that she would come back later, but she never did" Yukimaru said while tucking the charm back into his clothes

"Oh" Guren said

_I'm going to have to tell him, _Guren thought then she stuck out her hand and a white camellia blossom landed in her hand. She then started to crystalize the flower.

"Camellias, you like them, right" Guren said

"Well, this one will never wilt, as long as I'm alive" Guren said as she handed him the crystal.

"Thank you" Yukimaru said as he looked at the crystalized flower

"Anyway, isn't this the camellia tree you were sitting at the other day" Guren said while looking at the camellia tree

"Yeah" Yukimaru replied

"Do you know how to get back here" Guren asked

"I think so" Yukimaru answered while looking at the flower

"Come on let's go back to the cave and get out stuff and come back here, okay" Guren said

"Okay" Yukimaru said and followed Guren

**Later**

Guren and Yukimaru were traveling through the forest again and luckily found the place where they were them and the others were eating and they were currently trying to catch up to them

"Yukimaru" Guren said getting his attention

"Yeah" he replied

"If I were to take away someone you love, would you hate me?" she asked

"Why do you ask" Yukimaru wondered

"Can you answer the question" Guren said avoiding his

"I'd be angry" Guren looked sad for a moment "But I could never hate you" causing Guren to have a look of shock written on her face

"Why? Why wouldn't you be angry with me" she asked

"You're a good person Guren, I know that you would have had a good reason why you did it" Yukimaru answered, then he felt someone pat him on his head, he looked up to see that Guren was patting him

"A lot people can learn a thing or two from you Yukimaru" Guren said while patting his head

"Thanks" Yukimaru said

**Later**

Guren and Yukimaru were in the cave that Hinata and the others had stayed in last night.

"Guren, how much longer do you think we'll find big sis and the others" he asked

"Well, we might be able to meet them tomorrow, if we're lucky" Guren said as she added more wood to the fire

"I can't wait" Yukimaru smiled

"Get some sleep Yukimaru, we'll go looking for them in the morning" Guren said as Yukimaru yawned

"Good night Guren" Yukimaru said before going to sleep

"Good night

**next morning**

Guren woke up Yukimaru once the morning came.

"Yukimaru wake up" Guren said as she shook Yukimaru awake

"I'm up" Yukimaru rubbed his eyes

"Here" Guren handed Yukimaru a canteen of water, which Yukimaru greatfully drank

"Thank you" Yukimaru said as he handed her canteen back to her

"I'm going to go out for awhile, so stay here, and wait for me to come back okay" Guren said causing Yukimaru's eyes to widen

_'You wait here dear, I'll come back for you'_

"Don't go" Yukimaru grabbed Guren's arm

"What's wrong Yukimaru" Guren said as she struggled to get out of Yukimaru's grasp

"My mom, she said the same thing before she left" Yukimaru answered

"Yukimaru, don't worry" Guren said trying to comfort him

"Here" Yukimaru said as he took off the charm he was wearing and handed it to Guren

"B-But, isn't this your mothers" Guren said as she held the charm

"It's okay, I have this one" Yukimaru then took out the crystalized camellia she gave him yesterday.

"Oh, so you want to trade" Guren said as she looked at the charm

"Sure" Yukimaru answered

"Very well, but stay here until I get back, okay" Guren said as she got up

"Okay" Yukimaru replied as he watched Guren leave

**With Guren**

Guren was currently trying to find the path that Hinata, Haku, Kimimaro, and Ranmaru took.

"I really need to learn some tracking skills" Guren mumbled to herself as she observed the scenery she then found a red camellia bush, and looked at the charm that was hanging around her neck.

"Does he really think that something bad is going to happen to me" Guren said as she looked at the charm before going back to trying to track the others

**Later**

Yukimaru waited for Guren to return, meanwhile to pass the time he was looking at the crystal.

_I hope, Guren's okay, _he thought while looking at the crystal

"I'm back"

"Guren" Yukimaru greeted

"I found the trail, that the others took" Guren said as she picked up her backpack

"So we'll be able to catch up to them" Yukimaru said as he ran up to Guren

"Yep" Guren replied and started to walk away with Yukimaru following her

**Later**

Guren and Yukimaru were currently nearing the end of the forest.

"I hope the others are waiting at the end of the forest" Guren mumbled. Once the two exited the forest they were greeted by a group, but not the group they wanted to meet.

_Great, once one of our problems is solved, another pops up, _Guren thought as she looked at the group of hunter-nin that was standing in front of her

"Troublesome" Guren said.

**back in Konoha**

Two pineapple haired males sneezed.

"Troublesome" they both said

"SHIKIMARU, SHIKAKU, GET BACK TO WORK!" Yoshino yelled

"Yes, mam" they replied

**back with Guren and Yukimaru**

"Are you traveling with the missing-nin" one of the hunter-nin asked

_Are they talking about Zabuza, no, it's been months since we've seen him, they couldn't be talking about him, _Guren thought

"What are you talking about" Guren lied

"The Rokubi," one of them answered

_What are they talking about, _Guren thought

"What?" Guren asked

"She doesn't know anything, kill them" the last hunter-nin said

_They did not just, _then one of the hunter-nin took out a katana

_That's it, _Guren thought

**"Crystal Style: Crimson Fruit" **Guren said making a dome of crystal surround Yukimaru

"Guren" yukimaru said

"Stay in there, as long as you're in there, you won't get hurt" Guren explained

"ok"

"It looks like we have a bloodline user here, then she really has to die" the hunter-nin said and charged at Guren who quickly dodged

"**C****rystal Style: Crystal Hexagonal shuriken" **Guren said as she launched the shuriken at the hunter-nin who quickly evaded them

"**Water style: Liquid Bullets**" One of the hunter nin said and then shot bullets of water at Guren who quickly dodged

"**Crystal style:** **Giant Hexagonal Shuriken**" Guren said as she created a gigantic shuriken and threw it at the hunter-nin

"Damn" one of the hunter-nins cursed as the crystal shuriken made a gash along his side

_I can't keep this up much longer, _Guren thought

"**Water style: Water Trumpet" **one of the hunter-nin said and shot a jet of water at Guren, who wasn't able to dodge it in time.

"Guren!" Yukimaru yelled

"Damn" Guren cursed

"**Water Style: Mouth of the Serpent" **the hunter nin said as the jutsu head toward Guren

"**Crystal Style: Crimson Fruit**" Guren said making a crystal dome form around her, protecting her from the jutsu**  
><strong>

_I don't have much chakra left, _Guren thought

"**Water Style: Ripping Torrent**" another hunter-nin said as water came crashing towards Guren

"**Earth Style: Mud Wall" **Guren said as she made a wall of earth shield her from the water.

"**Water Style: Water Whip Jutsu" **a hunter nin said as he made the whip come at Guren

_Damn, I don't have enough chakra for anymore jutsu, _Guren thought as she was hit by water whip

"GUREN!" Yukimaru yelled and then saw that the crystal that Guren gave him was starting to crack.

_'Camellias, you like them, right'_

_'Well, this one will never wilt, as long as I'm alive'_

"Guren!" Yukimaru yelled as he saw getting hit by the water jutsu. Then Yuimaru saw something in the corner of his eye. It was...

bubbles?

_What is that,_ Yukimaru thought as he saw the bubbles were coming toward the hunter-nin. The strange thing was that the bubbles were very large and seemed to be traveling at very high speed. Then in a split-second the bubbles swallowed all of the hunter-nin and started to turn black and popped leaving no trace of the hunter-nin.

"What the" Guren said as she got up and dispersed the crystal that was protecting Yukimaru.

"Are you alright"

Guren and Yukimaru turned around to see a man with brown hair that was covering the left side of his face and was wearing a kimono and was holding a bubble blower.

"Uh, who are you?" Guren asked

"Guren! Yukimaru!"

"Hinata?" Guren said as she saw Hinata and the others run up to her.

"Big sis" Yukimaru said

"Let me heal your wounds first" Hinata said as she started using her medical ninjutsu

"So who's that guy" Guren said pointing at the man

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner, my name is Utakata"

**whiteicewolf: Thank you to all of those who review my story.**

**Do you guys want Utakata to join them or do you want Utakata to just travel with them for a short time then leave and then they meet him later. REVIEW**


	26. Chapter 26

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"So who's that guy" Guren said pointing at the man_

_"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner, my name is Utakata_

* * *

><p>"And how did you meet Utakata" Guren asked as the group was eating lunch.<p>

"He was being chased by some hunter-nin and we kind of got dragged in" Hinata said

_Kind of like how I met no-brows, _Guren thought as she took a bite of her apple

"Why were the hunter-nin chasing you " Yukimaru asked

_Oh yeah, didn't that hunter-nin say something weird, _Guren thought

"Well, it's kind of a long story" Utakata replied

"Rokubi" Utakata stiffend

"Huh" the others replied

"That's what the hunter-nin said" Guren explained

"Do you know what they meant Utakata" Guren asked

"No" Utakata replied

_Rokubi? I remember Naruto saying that it meant something like six-tails, _Hinata thought

"Doesn't Rokubi mean six-tails?" Hinata asked

"Yeah, big brother said something like that" Ranmaru said

"Didn't he say that the six-tails was a snail" Guren said

"It's a slug, Guren" Kimimaro corrected

"Oh" Guren said before she finished her apple

"How do you kids know about the six-tails" Utakata asked

"Actually, we don't really know much about it, but big brother knows a lot about all of the Biju" Ranmaru replied

"And who is he" Utakata asked

"He's not with us anymore" Ranmaru answered

"I am sorry for your loss" Utakata said

_He completely misunderstood what Ranmaru said!, _the others thought

"No, it's not like that Utakata, you see he left, as in he just went somewhere else" Hinata tried to explain

"Oh, sorry" Utakata replied

"It's okay, it was just a misunderstanding" the kids replied

"So how does your brother know so much about the Biju" he asked

"That's because he's just like you Utakata" Ranmaru said, Utakata stiffened

"What do you mean he's like me" Utakata lied

"Don't lie Utakata, I can see the Rokubi's life force sealed inside of you" Ranmaru said

"Oh yeah, Ranmaru can see people's life force because of his bloodline" Guren said

"So you can see the Rokubi's life force that 's inside of me" Utakata asked

"Yep" he responded

"Wo what does your brother have?" Utakata asked

"He has number nine" Yukimaru answered, making Utakata's eyes widened

"So he has the Kyubi?" Utakata asked, the kids nodded a yes

"I guess those rumors I heard were wrong" Utakata said

"Rumors?" Hinata asked

"When I was traveling I heard rumors about Kyubi finally being dead and I heard the same types of rumors for the Shukaku and the Nanabi" Utakata explained

"Let me guess you heard the Kyubi rumor near Konoha the Shukaku rumor near Suna and the Nanabi rumor near Taki" Hinata said

"That's right but how did you know" Utakata asked

"They're both traveling with big brother" Ranmaru grinned

"W-What?" Utakata stuttered

"We'll explain it to you later, right now, let's just head to the next town" Haku said

**Later**

Thegroup of children and Utakata were currently residing inside a hotel room.

"So Utakata how long have you been a missing-nin" Guren asked

"How did you-" Guren then showed hima bingo book

"Oh" Utakata said

"It says that you became a missing-nin because you killed your sensei," Kimimaro read aloud

"Really? Why?" Ranmaru asked

"IT'S BECAUSE HE BETRAYED ME!" Utakata yelled

"how did he betray you?" Hinata asked

"He wanted to use the Rokubi's power, so he tried to extract it from me, which would have killed me, but I used it's power to kill him first" Utakata explained

"Oh" Hinata said

"Are you sure?" everybody looked at Ranmaru

"huh?" Utakata asked

"Are you sure he wanted to kill you" Ranmaru asked again

"I'M POSITIVE" Utakata yelled

"Let's calm down now, how about we get a good nights rest and talk in the morning" Hinata suggested

"Fine" Utakata said and went to go to sleep in his room

"Let's get some sleep you guys" Hinata said

"Ok" the others replied

**Next Morning**

The group were currently eating breakfast at a restaurant".

"Utakata aren't you going to talk to us" Haku asked

"..."

"Are you mad at us" Kimimaro asked

"..."

"It's beccause I asked you that question isn't it" Ranmaru said to see Utakata stop eating

"I'm sorr-"

"I'm not mad at you. I just don't want to hear anything to do with that man" Utakata snarled

"Okay: the kids replied and finished their meal.

**Later**

The group of children and Utakata were traveling to the next town when a thought came to one of them.

"Utakata" Haku said getting his attention

"Yes" he replied

"Since you used to be a ninja from the hidden mist did you know a ninja named Zabuza" he asked

"Zabuza? Yeah I know hims, we used to spar back in the days. He became a missing-nin because he failed a coup against the Mizukage. Why do you aske" Utakata asked

"Zabuza used to be out sensei" Haku replied

"WHAT! Zabuza teaching a bunch of kids. How did that happen?" he asked

"Uh" the kids said

**Flashback**

"What else am I suppose to say. You say that you won't teach us because it will waste you time, but I think you're just not good enough to teach us" Naruto countered

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Zabuza yelled

"I'll say as many times as you like **I think you're just not good enough to teach us" **Naruto said

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Zabuza yelled

"That's just proving my point if you kill me that means, that you were to scared to teach me anything" Naruto said

"OH YEAH I'LL BE ABLE TO TEACH YOU EVERY JUTSU I KNOW IN A YEAR!" Zabuza yelled

_He fell for it! _The others thought

_He's just like deidara _Kimimaro thought

"Oh really" Naruto said

"YEAH!" Zabuza growled

"You promise" Naruto said

"OF COURSE!" Zabuza yelled

"Great" Naruto said grinning like a fox

_Wait I did not just promise that I would teach those brats every jutsu I know in a year, did I, _Zabuza thought then he looked at the smiling kids

_I'm such an idiot, _Zabuza thought

**end flashback**

"It's a long story" they replied causing Utakata to have a big sweatdrop

"Okay" he said

"You know I met Zabuza about a month ago" Utakata said getting their attention

"Really, how was he" they asked

"He was lost" Utakata said causing the kids to face fault

"That sounds like Zabuza alright" Haku said

"I then pointed him in the direction the next town was, so I hope he didn't get lost again" Utakata said

"Knowing Zabuza he probably is" Haku said

"You're right" Utakata replied

"Anyway let's take a break" Haku suggested

"Big sis, can i go play" Yukimaru asked

"Yukimaru, don't you remember the last time you did that" hinata said

"Don't worry I'll go with him so he won't wander off" Guren said

"Fine" Hinata said

"Yay" Yukimaru then ran off with Guren following him

"No fair" Ranmaru said

"Why can't Ranmaru walk" Utakata asked

"You see, Ranmaru was born with a weak body, his arms and legs aren't strong enough to move him, so we alway have to help him move around" Hinata explained

"Oh" Utakata said, then a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it was thrown at the ground right in front of the group.

"Paper bomb!" Kimimaro yelled and Haku, Hinata, and Kimimaro jumped out of the way when the paper bomb exploded

"Ranmaru!" Hinata yelled, but then saw Utakata carrying Ranmaru. Then 6 hunter-nin appeared before them.

"Damn, those hunter-nin are like cockroaches" Utakata cursed as the hunter-nin threw more kunai with paper bombs attached to them

"They're trying to seperate us" Hinata said while running away from the hunter-nin

"Oh joy" Haku sarcastically replied

"We can take care of ourselves, but are Ranmaru and Utakata going to be okay" Kimimaro said

"Don't worry I'm sure they can take care of themselves" Hinata said before turning around and threw some shuriken and kunai at the three hunter-nin that were chasing them.

"Let's just take care of these three first" Hinata said

**with Utakata and Ranmaru**

The two were currently trying to dodge the kunai that were being thrown at them.

"Turn around" Ranmaru said

"What! Are you crazy" utakata said

"We're going to have to face them sometime" Ranmaru said

"Fine" Utakata said and then turned around to face the hunter-nins

"It looks like he's giving up" one of the hunter-nin said

"**Water Style: Liquid Bullets**" the hunter-nin shouted and launched the jutstu at Utakata who dodged

"**Ninja Art: Bubble Bomb**" Utakata said and blew dozens of bubbles that went straight towards the hunter-nins and exploded.

"That's weird" Ranmaru said

"What is?" Utakata asked

"3 hunter-nin chased after Hinata, Haku, and Kimimaro, we took out the two that were chasing us, but weren't there 6 hunter-nin after us" Ranmaru explained

"Then where's the-"

"Look out, behind us!" Ranmaru yelled as a giant shuriken was thrown at them, in which Utakata dodged

"I guess that explains where the hunter-nin is" utakata said as he readied his bubble blower as he saw the hunter-nin appear before them

"He's going to try to attack us on the left" Ranmaru whispered to utakata

"How do you know" Utakata asked

"His muscle movement" Ranmaru answered with his bloodline activated

"You're going to be my eyes and ears then" Utakata said

"okay" Ranmaru replied as the hunter-nin attacked on the left

"The right" Ranmaru said and Utakta dodged again

"the left" Ranmaru said as Utakata dodged again

"**Cyclone Scythe Jutsu**" and a strong gust of wind knocked the hunter-nin into a tree and then sand started to wrap around the hunter-nin

"**Sand Coffin**" and then the hunter-nin was crushed by the sand

_What was that? _Utakata thought

"Gaara. Fu" Ranmaru said making Utakata turn his head to look at a red haired boy with the kanji for love on his forehead wearing a black shirt, red jacket, black cargo pants and black shinobi style sandals and was carrying a giant gourd on his back. A girl with short mint green hair wearing a light green kimono-like shirt and black baggy pants and was also wearing black shinobi style sandals and she was holding a large metal fan.

"I never would have thought that we would have met this way" Utakata and Ranmaru turned their heads to see Hinata, Haku, and Kimimaro behind them.

"Um, who are those two" Utakata asked

"1 and 7" Haku answered causing Utakata's eyes to widen

"Hi I'm Fu and the redhead is Gaara nice to meet you" Fu said as she stuck her hand out for Utakata to shake

"I'm Utakata" he shook Fu's hand

"Gaara, Fu, where's Naruto" Hinata asked

"Um, well, you see" Gaara said

"Gaara, Fu? Is that you?" Guren said as she and Yukimaru walked up to the group

"Hey Guren, Yukimaru" Fu said as she walked up to them.

"Where did you get the fan, Fu" Yukimaru asked

"I'll explain it later" Fu replied

"Gaara, Fu, where's Naruto" Hinata asked again.

"Well, you see" Fu said

"We don't know where Naruto is" Gaara finished

"What?" Hinata said

* * *

><p><strong>whiteicewolf: Here's the chapter you guys wanted. I thank you to all of the people that commented and reviewed my story. REVIEW<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"Gaara, Fu, where's Naruto" Hinata asked again._

_"Well, you see" Fu said_

_"We don't know where Naruto is" Gaara finished_

_"What?" Hinata said_

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you don't know where he is" Hinata asked<p>

"Well you see, you know how Naruto always runs ahead of us and we always catch up to him" Fu said the others nodded

"Well, this time when he ran ahead of us the road split into three different directions and we took the wrong road" Fu explained

"Oh, god" Guren said

"Knowing Naruto's sense of direction he's probably walking around in circles" Haku said

**With Naruto**

Naruto was currently traveling through a forest when he came to an abrupt stop.

"Wait a minute I've seen that tree before" Naruto said as he pointed at a tree.

**"That's because you've been walking in circles you moron!" **Kyubi yelled in Naruto's mind

"I'm starting to regret letting you be able to talk to me" Naruto grumbled as he kept on walking

**_And why did i have to be sealed inside a container that always eats ramen and has no sense of direction,_**Kyubi thought

**back with the others**

"Yep, big brother is probably lost" yukimaru said

"Yep, lost" Ranmaru agreed

"Anyway, how did you get that fan" Kimimaro asked Fu

"Oh this, Naruto made it" Fu said

"He what?" Guren said

"Naruto got interested in weapon making, and this is how it turned out" Fu motioned to her fan

"He's actually pretty good at it" Fu commented

"Who knew, Naruto would be good at forging weapons" Guren said as she examined the fan

"Yeah" Gaara replied

"So what's this guy doing with you guys", Fu pointed at Utakata

"Oh well you see" Hinata said

"Utakata is a missing-nin and Hinata, Haku, Kimimaro, and Ranmaru met him while he was being chased by hunter-nins" Guren explained

"Where were you and Yukimaru" Gaara asked

"We got seperated" Guren explained

"Anyway, how about we just go to the next town and rest, since we can't exactly rest anywhere now" Haku suggested

"Sounds good to me" Fu said the others nodded in agreement

**Later**

The group of children were staying in their hotel room while Utakata was in his hotel room

"So where did you guys go when we split up" Fu asked

"We went to Amegakure, the village hidden in the rain and big sis, Guren, Haku, and Kimimaro were taught by really strong ninja" Ranmaru said

"Really? What were their names" Gaara asked

"Konan and Pain" Hinata answered

"So where did you two and Naruto go to" Kimimaro asked

"We went to Kumogakure, the village hidden in the clouds" Gaara answered.

"K-Kumo" Hinata stuttered

"Yeah, is something wrong" Gaara asked

"Well, you see when I was three Kumo tried to kidnap me because they wanted the Byakugan" Hinata explained

"oh" Gaara said

"So what did you guys learned in Kumo" Guren said trying to change the subject

"We met two other jinchuriki" Fu said

"Really which ones were they" Hinata asked

"Number two and eight" Gaara answered

"Really, what were they like" Haku asked

"I like Yugito-sensei but I think Killer Bee-sensei has some issues" Fu said

"What's so bad about Killer Bee" Guren asked

"He's a horrible rapper and everytime he talks he raps" Gaara said

"How bad could he be?" Kimimaro asked

"This is what he said when he told us that he was going to teach us: Hey you three, my name is Killer Bee, and starting today, I'm going to be your sensei. Yo" Fu explained

"..."

"That was our reaction" Gaara said

"What's even worse is that Naruto started rapping as well" Fu said

"Yeah" Gaara said and then a depressing aura started to wrap around the two.

**flashback**

"Yo! Naruto! I think you heard enough of my rap. It's your turn to rap," Killer Bee rapped

"uh-oh" Yugito said as she watched the two.

"Octopops ya got the best rap, I'm so happy to know ya, I'm one lucky chap" Naruto rapped

_Oh No! now there are two of them!_ Yugito, Gaara, and Fu thought as they looked at the other Jinchuriki.

"Yo! keep the beat!" Killer Bee said as he stuck out his fist.

"Huh?" Naruto said looking at Bee's fist

"Just rap ya name, and bump my fist, ya game" Killer Bee said

"Yo! I'm Naruto ya know!" Naruto said as he bumped his fist with Killer Bee

_Why is Kami so cruel, _the others thought

**end flashback**

"So what did you guys learn" Hinata said recovering from the really bad rapping

"We learned how to control our Biju's chakra a little" Fu said

"That's good" Kimimaro said

"So what did you guys learn in Amegakure from this Konan and Pain" Gaara asked

"Here I'll show you" Hinata said as she took out an origami paper.

"What are you going to do" Fu asked

"Just watch" Hinata said as she started to fold the paper into a butterfly.

"Now watch this" Hinata said then the paper butterfly started to flap its wings and it was flying.

"WOW!" Fu said as she looked at the flying paper butterfly

"Konan-sensei taught me how to do that" Hinata said as the butterfly landed in her hand and then stopped moving.

"That's amazing" Fu said

"So, what did Pain teach you" Gaara asked

"Some ninjutsu, genjutsu, and also taijutsu" Haku answered

"That's good, so what's the deal with the Rokubi jinchuriki" Gaara said

"How did you know" Guren asked

"Shukaku"

"Nanabi" the two said answering the question

"Anyway how did Utakata become a missing-nin" Fu asked

"Haven't you been reading the bingo books" Guren said

"Sorry, I was to busy training with Yugito sensei" Fu said

"Utakata became a missing-nin by killing his sensei" Guren explained

"What did his sensei do?" Fu asked

"Utakata said that his sensei tried to extract the Rokubi from Utakata and use its power for himself" Kimimaro said

"but I don't think that's true thou" Ranmaru mumbled under his breath but Gaara heard him.

"Anyway it's been a long day how about we get some sleep" Fu suggested

"That sounds great" Guren said as the others got ready for bed.

"Ranmaru can I talk to you for a minute" Gaara asked

"Okay" Ranmaru said as he turned to face Gaara

"What did you mean by that you didn't think that Utakata's sensei didn't try to kill him?" Ranmaru stiffened at the questions

"Well you see" Ranmaru tried to explain

"Ranmaru did you know Utakata's sensei?" Ranmaru nodded a yes

"Can you please tell me when you met him" Gaara asked

"Well I met him a couple months before the villagers found out about my bloodline limit" Ranmaru started

**flashback**

Ranmaru was sitting in his home since, that's the only thing he could do. That was when he heard someone open the front door.

"Hello, is anyone here?" a man with long black hair and a mustache wearing a kimono and spectacles walked in and then he spotted Ranmaru.

"Hello" Ranmaru said

"Hello, little one, what are you doing here all alone" he asked

"I live here" Ranmaru answered

"Where are your parents" he asked

"They left me here" Ranmaru answered

"Then why don't you go outside, it's a beautiful day" he said

"I can't" Ranmaru said

"Huh?" he said

"I was born with a weak body, my arms and legs aren't strong enough to move me" Ranmaru explained

"Then how do you get food?" he asked

"The villagers are kind enough to give me food from time to time so I don't starve" Ranmaru said

"Oh, um, what is your name" he asked

"Ranmaru, Mr." Ranmaru waited for the man to give him his name

"Harusame" he answered

"Mr. Harusame" Ranmaru said

"Please, just call me Harusame" he said

"Okay, what's that" Ranmaru pointed at the bubble blower that Harusame was carrying.

"Oh this, it's a bubble blower, I use it for my soap bubble jutstu" Harusame explained

"jutsu?" Ranmaru said

"I'll explain it later" Harusame said

"So why are you here Harusame" Ranmaru asked

"I'm on vacation" Harusame answered

"Why?" Ranmaru asked

"I needed some time to think" he answered

"About what" Ranmaru asked

"You see, I have an apprentice, and I put a burden on him for him to carry and that was making me feel guilty and I was thinking if I should take that burden away from him" Harusame explained

"Well, what if your apprentice is happy with the burden you put on him" Ranmaru said

"Huh?" Harusame asked

"He might actually be proud that you trusted him with such a burden if it's that big enough to make you feel guilty" Ranmaru said

"You're right, but I am his master" Harusame said as he stood up

"Huh?" Ranmaru said

"You wouldn't understand since you're so young, but it's a master's duty to teach and protect his apprentice" Harusame said before he left

"That man's weird" Ranmaru said

**end flashback**

"And how do you know that person is Utakata's sensei" Gaara said Ranmaru then showed Gaara the Bingo book.

"The bingo book included the name of Utakta's sensei and it also included a picture of him" Ranmaru said as he pointed at the picture of Harusame

_These bingo books are really handy, _Gaara said as he looked at the Bingo book

"I know that I only met Harusame once, but I could tell that he didn't want to do anything that would hurt his apprentice" Ranmaru then felt Gaara pat him on the head

"I believe you Ranmaru, but Utakata is the one you have to make him believe, and it's not that easy trying to forgive someone that he thinks betrayed him" Gaara explained

_I should know, _Gaara thought as he touched the mark on his forehead

"But" Ranmaru began

"Ranmaru, get some sleep, then we'll talk to Utakata in tomorrow, okay"

"Okay" Gaara then helped Ranmaru get into bed

**the next day**

The group of travelers were currently taking a break from walking all day.

"Hey Ranmaru I want to show you something" Yukimaru told Ranmaru

"What is it?" Ranmaru asked Yukimaru then showed him the camellia flower encased in crystal

"Wow" Ranmaru exclaimed as he looked at the crystal

"Guren made it for me, it used to have a crack in it, but it's okay now" Yukimaru said

"It used to have a crack in it! but it doesn't look like it's been damaged at all, how was it fixed" Ranmaru asked

**flashback**

Yukimaru was currently wandering through the woods with Guren following close behind him.

"Yukimaru don't wander off to far, we don't want to have a repeat of last time" Guren warned

"Okay" Yukimaru answered, but then remembered something.

"Guren" Yukimaru said getting her attention

"Yeah" Guren replied then Yukimaru showed her the crystal she made for him.

"Can you fix it, it has a crack in it" Yukimaru handed her the crystal

"Oh" Guren looked at the crystal, "How about I make you a better one instead"

"But" Yukimaru said

"What?" she asked

"But I like this one more because it's the first one you made for me" Yukimaru said, Guren giving him a surprised face and then she traced the crack with her finger, fixing it.

"There it's fixed" Guren said as she gave the crystal back to Yukimaru

"Thank you" Yukimaru exclaimed

"Don't mention it"

**end flashback**

"Wow, I didn't know Guren could do that" Ranmaru said as he looked at the crystal

"Guren's a really nice person" Yukimaru said as he looked at the crystal

"We should get going now" Hinata said then the others started to stand up.

Yukimaru then tugged onto Gaara's jacket sleeve, getting his attention, and then pointed at Utakata.

"Fine" Gaara sighed

"Utakata" Gaara said getting the said mans attention

"I need to talk to you" he said

**with naruto**

_I'm starting to get sick of this forest! _Naruto said as he kept on walking through the forest.

_**How do you think I feel,** _Kyubi thought

"I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!" Naruto yelled and then he crashed into a person, causing him to fall to the ground. When Naruto looked at the person he crashed into. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it and when Naruto looked at the persons face he saw a pair of red **sharingan **eyes looking at him.

* * *

><p><strong>whiteicewolf: Here's the chapter you guys wanted to read. I have made a new story it's called <span>The fox's<span>**** mask**. **Please read the story and tell me if I did good on that one if you can. Anyway, back to this story, I know I'm cruel at leaving you guys at cliffhanger, but I'm having a little writers block, but do not worry, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>with Hinata and the others<strong>

Hinata, Haku, Kimimaro, Guren, Gaara, Fu, Yukimaru, and Ranmaru were traveling through a forest.

"I wonder how Utakata is doing" Ranmaru said while being carried by Kimimaro

"I'm sure he's fine considering you guys made him see that his master, Harusame, didn't want to kill him, but save him" Hinata smiled.

When Gaara tried to reason with Utakata, saying that his master, Harusame, was trying to save him, but with Utakata and his current thoughts about his master, he responded by yelling, cursing, and multiple firings of his soap bubble jutsus. Thankfully the kids were able to get Utakata to calm down and t hen Ranmaru confronted Utakata and told him about how he met Harusame. When Utakata heard what Ranmaru said he still didn't believe him, saying that Ranmaru was lying, until Hinata performed a jutsu that let Utakata to see into Ranmaru's memory of him meeting Harusame. Utakata was shocked when he saw Ranmaru's memory. Gaara then asked Utakata "Are you sure your master was trying to kill you?" Utakata then remembered when Harusame was trying to extract the Rokubi from him, he saw Harusame say something, but because he was in a panicked state he didn't understand and transformed into the Rokubi and killed him. Utakata then remembered that Harusame was saying for him to live, once Utakata remembered that he quickly apologized to the kids, who forgave him saying that it was just a misunderstanding.

"It's been about a week since Utakata left, I'm just worried" Ranmaru mumbled

"Well aren't you selfless" Hinata pointed out causing Ranmaru to blush

"Utakata is just like big brother, Gaara, and Fu,plus he's a missing-nin, so of course I'm worried" Ranmaru said

"Don't worry, you know Utakata can take care of himself, and besides because he was a missing-nin, that's the reason he left" Hinata said

**flashback**

The kids and Utakata were at a part of the road which split into two, much similar like the road, Naruto, Gaara, and Fu took when they left the group.

"Are you really going to leave Utakata" Yukimaru looked at the six-tails jinchuriki

"Even thou I found out that my master didn't want to kill me, I am still a missing-nin and that means that hunter-nins are still going to come after me, and I don't want you kids to get hurt" Utakata explained

"So what! We can handle them" Guren said

"Guren, remember the time when you faced the hunter-nins by yourself" Haku reminded

"We understand, you just don't want anything bad to happen to us" Fu said

"I'm glad that you understand" Utakata smiled

"I'm going to miss you" Ranmaru said while being carried by Kimimaro

"I'm going to miss you kids too" Utakata said and then handed them a scroll

"What's this?" Hinata asked as she took the scroll

"This is a scroll that contains the soap bubble jutsus, I use" Utakata explained

"You mean" Haku said

"You don't have to give this to us" Fu said

"It's the least I can do" Utakata said

"But you didn't have to," hinata said

"But I want to" Utakata replied

"Thank you, and we hope you stay safe" Hinata said

"Good-bye, don't worry I'm sure we'll meet again" Utakata said as he took the road on the right.

**End flashback**

"Utakata's going to be fine," Guren said

"Anyway, Haku, how far are we to the next town" Fu asked

"It's just a couple miles away, once we're out of the forest" Haku answered

"I suggest that we stick together once we enter the town" Hinata said

"Huh? Why?" Guren asked

"The town that we're heading for is a gambling town" Hinata answered

"Gambling town?" Fu said

"It's a town where gamblers go to, to gamble and drink" Haku explained

"So we have to be careful with our money, then" Gaara said

"Yep" Hinata answered

"Anyway let's just get out of this forest, I'm getting sick at looking at trees" Guren said

**later**

Hinata and the others were residing in their hotel room reading over scrolls and books.

"I'M BORED!" Fu wined

"Well, what are you going to do about it" Guren said as she read her scroll

"I'm sick of reading scrolls and books" Fu complained

"Well, I guess we can go have some fun" Hinata said as she closed the book she was currently reading.

"Yay!" Fu cheered

"You act like 3 year old sometimes" Guren pointed out

"I know" Fu said

"Come on let's go outside, I'm don't like staying inside all day" haku said as he put away the books he was reading. The others followed soon.

**later**

**"**Big sis" Yukimaru said getting Hinata's attention

"Yes" she replied

"Why do you wear sunglasses, when you already wear color contacts" Yukimaru asked. Hinata started wearing color contacts in fear of if she broke the sunglasses or if the sunglasses were to fall off her face when she was fighting or if she forgot to wear them

"Naruto gave me these" Hinata answered **(read chapter 7 if you don't remember)**

"Oh" Yukimaru said

"Anyway let's get something to eat" Guren said

"Fine with me" Haku said as they went into a diner

**in the diner**

The kids were eating in one of the booths in the back of the diner.

"Um, aren't you kids a little young to be by yourselves" the waitress asked

_Uh oh, _the kids thought

"Mommy's been tired ever since Daddy left, so we went here to eat, so Mommy can rest more" Ranmaru lied causing everyone to look at him

"What do you mean your Daddy left" the waitress asked

"Mommy and Daddy were arguing loudly, and then Daddy just left and then he never came back" Ranmaru said with tears starting to come from his eyes

_SINCE WHEN DID RANMARU BECOME SUCH A GOOD LIAR!, _the kids thought

"Oh, okay then" the waitress said and left.

"You think she bought it" Ranmaru said his face devoid of any signs of crying

_He's starting to scare me now, _Guren thought

"Don't worry, I'm sure she bought it" Haku whispered

"Anyway once we're done eating here, what are we going to do next" Gaara asked

"How about we go to one of those casinos here" Haku suggested

"What! are you crazy we're too young" Fu said

"But the people at the casinos don't know that. All we have to do is go there using the transformation jutsu and nobody will know" Haku said

"Unless one of the people there is a shinobi" Guren pointed out

"Yeah, but what are the chances of that" Haku said

"You just want to gamble don't you" Kimimaro said

"No, how could you possibly think that" Haku smiled while an evil aura was surrounding him and if you looked closely enough you could see the shinigami right behind him.

"Well we get ideas" the others mumbled

"Anyways, I guess we could go into a casino and gamble a little" Hinata said

"Hinata, really, I expect this kind of behavior Haku, but not you" Guren said

"Aw, come on, what could possibly happen" Hinata said

"Well, we could gamble ourselves into debt, borrow money from those loan sharks, and then get chased by those debt collectors forever and ever" Gaara said

"Yeah, like that would happen" Hinata said

"So are we going to the casino" Haku asked, everyone looked at Guren

"Fine" she muttered

"Okay, let's go then" Haku said as he got up with the others following after paying for the meal

**Later in a casino**

The kids managed to sneak into a casino using the transformation jutsu and they somehow managed to get a wheelchair and let Ranmaru use it as he used the transformation jutsu. **(I'm to lazy to describe what the kids look like, the kids just look like civilians)**

"So should we go to the poker table of the slot machines first" Haku asked

"How about we go the slot machines first" Hinata suggested

"Sure" the others said

**Later**

The kids were in their hotel room counting the money that they won from the casino.

"Let's get some sleep," Hinata yawned as she sealed the money into a scroll

"Okay" the others said as they got ready for bed

**the next morning**

the kids were leaving town when Haku spotted something by the side of the road.

"what's wrong" Guren asked as Haku crouched down to one of the bushes and then a white blur tackled Haku.

"Is that a rabbit?" Guren said

"It's Yuki" Haku said as he hugged the rabbit

"What's it doing all the way over here," Hinata asked as she pet the rabbit

"Who knows" Gaara said

"Anyway let's keep on walking" Kimimaro said and then the kids started to get back to walking

**Later**

"How much longer until we get to the next town" Guren asked

"We only have a couple miles to go, do you really hate traveling that much" Haku asked while struggling to hold Yuki

"I just don't like walking" Guren complained

"Yuki come back" Haku said as he ran after Yuki, with the kids following closely behind him.

"How can a rabbit run so fast" Guren said while running after the rabbit

"Well technically it's hopping" Kimimaro said

"Really, I thought it was jumping" Fu said

"But isn't hopping and jumping the same thing" Ranmaru asked

"No I think they're different" Yukimaru said

"Well jumping and hopping are different" Gaara said

"Um, is this really the time to be talking about that" Hinata asked

"WHO CARES JUST GET THE DAMN RABBIT!" Guren yelled before the kids crashed into two people.

"What the $ !$ # just happened!" one of the people yelled, she was a young blond woman who had her hair in two low hanging ponytails, she was wearing a green robe with the kanji for gamble on the back written on the back. Underneath that she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants along with open-toed sandals. The other person was a woman with shoulder length black hair and was wearing a bluish-black kimono with a white obi and was also wearing open-toed sandals and she was holding a

pig?

_Oink!_

scratch that a really clean pig.

"I'm sorry" Haku said as he picked up Yuki

"Ow" Yukimaru said as he clutched his ankle in pain

"Are you okay Yukimaru" Guren said as she walked over to him.

"My foot, it hurts" Yukimaru said

"Let me take a look at it" Hinata said as she started examining his foot.

"Lady Tsunade, are you okay" the brown haired woman said as she helped the woman, now known as Tsunade, up.

"I'm fine, Shizune" Tsunade said as she dusted herself off.

"I'm so sorry" Haku apologized

"So hows his foot" Guren asked

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious, I should be able to heal, it in a jiff" Hinata then started to use her medical ninjutsu.

_She knows medical ninjutsu! _Tsunade thought as she looked at Hinata healing Yukimaru

"There, you're all better now" Hinata said as she finished healing Yukimaru

"Thank you, big sis" Yukimaru stood up

"Like I said, I'm so so so so sorry" Haku constantly apologized

"It's okay it was just an accident" Shizune replied

"Is anyone hurt" Fu asked

"Don't worry, everyone's okay" Shizune said

"That's a relief" Fu said

_Oink!_

"Who's this" Yukimaru asked

"Oh, this is Tonton" Shizune said

"Hello Tonton" Yukimaru greeted

_Oink! Oink!_

"She likes you" Shizune said

"I'm glad" Yukimaru said

"You" Tsunade pointed at Hinata

"Y-Yes" Hinata stuttered

"How come you know how to perform medical ninjutsu" Tsunade asked

"Um, uh" Hinata said

"You're the Hyuga child that went missing about a year ago, aren't you" Tsunade said

_uh oh, _the others thought

"And you're Suna's jinchuriki, that's supposed to be dead" Tsunade pointed at Gaara

_oh, shit, _the kids thought

"And you're Takigakure's jinchuriki, aren't you" Tsunade pointed at Fu

_Oh crap, we're in trouble, _the kids thought

* * *

><p><strong>whiteicewolf: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Anyway I'll explain how Naruto is doing in the next chapter. REVIEW<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"You're the Hyuga child that went missing about a year ago, aren't you" Tsunade said_

_uh oh, the others thought_

_"And you're Suna's jinchuriki, that's supposed to be dead" Tsunade pointed at Gaara_

_oh, shit, the kids thought_

_"And you're Takigakure's jinchuriki, aren't you" Tsunade pointed at Fu_

_Oh crap, we're in trouble, the kids thought_

**Meanwhile with Naruto**

Naruto was currently walking through a forest, he was wearing black pants with a blue t-shirt, a black jacket and was wearing shinobi style sandals and was carrying a small backpack. To the untrained eye he would look like a regular traveler, but if you looked carefully you could see that he was walking with caution, yet still remaining calm, you could also see the pouch that was full of weapons, on his waist that his jacket hid from sight.

He soon came to a stop and said

"I know you're there, come on out"

Then a man with black hair tied into a ponytail wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

This man is Itachi Uchiha.

"Hi Itachi-sensei" Naruto greeted.

To all of those who are currently wondering how this is happening. I shall give you a brief summary on how this came to be.

When Naruto met Itachi in the forest, Naruto remembered when he first met Itachi, and it wasn't when he was trying to bring Hinata back to the leaf. (**chapter 11 if you don't remember)** Itachi used to help Naruto when ever was beaten, in truth, when Naruto used to live in Konoha he thought of Itachi as a surrogate brother. So when Naruto met Itachi in the forest, Naruto, knew that Itachi became a missing-nin by frequently reading the bingo book. Naturally, Naruto being the curious child he is, immediately bombarded Itachi with questions. Fortunately Itachi calmed Naruto down and started to explain about what happened. Itachi explained that his clan was planning a coup and the village elders then ordered him to kill his clan, but Itachi didn't kill his little brother, Sasuke. He then started to explain how he joined the organization Akatsuki.

When Itachi finished his explanation, Naruto asked Itachi one question

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I trust you, little brother"

After that, Itachi agreed to be Naruto's sensei whenever he could get away from Kisame.

Now back to present time

"Hello Naruto" Itachi greeted

"So what am I going to learn today" Naruto asked "Are you going to teach me a super-strong fire jutsu!"

"No Naruto" Itachi replied

"Then what are you going to teach me?" Naruto asked again, Itachi sighed

"Naruto, the Akatsuki, is starting to get suspicious, if I keep on sneaking away to teach you, they're going to find out"

"Oh, so I guess you're just here to tell me that" Naruto said Itachi nodded

"This is goodbye" Itachi said

"But it's not goodbye" Naruto said "We will meet again, so see you later Itachi-sensei"

"See you later, Naruto" Itachi smiled and left.

* * *

><p>Naruto was currently walking around a town that he had just entered a couple hours ago, he already got a hotel room, so he was just looking around.<p>

_I'm so bored, _Naruto wined

**How do you think I feel,** Kyubi muttered

_I miss the others, _Naruto thought while passing through the streets

**You just miss your girlfriend,** Kyubi teased causing Naruto to blush

_KYUBI!, _Naruto yelled in his mind

**You didn't deny it,** Kyubi replied

_Why did I have to get stuck with Kyubi, who has an oversize ego, _Naruto thought

**HEY! Don't talk about me like that! Anyway my name isn't Kyubi, it's Kurama!,** Kurama yelled

_Wait your name's Kurama?,_ Naruto thought

**Did I stutter, **Kurama replied

_So if your name's Kurama, then do the Ichibi and Nanabi also have their own names?,_ Naruto asked

**Yep, Gaara already knows the Ichibi's name, Shukaku, Nanabi's name is Chomei, **Kurama explained

_Then what are the names of the Hachibi and Nibi, _Naruto asked

**Gyuki and Matabi.** Kurama answered

_That's intresting, _Naruto was brought of his chat with Kyubi when he heard giggling coming in the direction of the hot springs.

Naruto then saw a white haired man wearing a kabuki clothes and had a forehead protector with the kanji for oil engraved on it, he was sitting in the tree that was overlooking the female side of the hot springs.

"Pervert" Naruto muttered when an idea got into his head. Naruto quietly sneaked behind the man and kicked the man into female side of the hot springs.

"PERVERT!"

"MERCY!" it was then followed by the screams of an old pervert getting beaten by a bunch of pissed off women.

**Later**

Naruto spotted the pervert again, only he was sporting a bunch of bruises from the pissed off women.

"Did you really have to do that kid" the pervert said

"Yeah" Naruto deadpanned causing the pervert to face fault

"RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!" the pervert yelled

"I don't think that rule applies to perverts" Naruto said

"What were you doing" Naruto asked

"I was researching"

"Right" Naruto replied sarcastically "Anyway who are you"

"I'm glad you asked I am the hermit of mount myoboku! The wise and immortal spirit That's right It is I the TOAD MOUNTAIN SAGE!" the pervert summoned a frog and danced while kabuki music was playing in the background.

_A summon, _Naruto thought as he saw the toad

"A sage? More like a pervert" Naruto muttered

"What was that" the toad sage replied

"Anyway what's your name, you didn't say in your weird introduction" Naruto said

"Oh yeah" the pervert then jumped off the toad "My name is Jiraiya-"

"The pervert" Naruto said

"NO! I am the author of great literature" Jiraiya then took out an orange book with the title Make-out Paradise **  
><strong>

_Wait a minute! I've seen that book before!, _Naruto thought trying to recall where he saw it.

**flashback**

Naruto was busy training on how to control his wind chakra when he heard giggling.

_What's that? _Naruto thought and started to find the source of the noise. He then found that it was coming from behind a boulder, Naruto quietly climbed the boulder to see Zabuza reading an orange book and giggling.

"You naughty girl" Zabuza giggled while turning the page

_That looks like the book old man Hokage reads, _Naruto thought

"No-brows sensei! What are you reading!" Naruto yelled, Zabuza quickly hid the orange book and punched Naruto on the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Naruto yelled while clutching his head in pain.

"For disturbing me during break time" Zabuza said

"stupid no-brows sensei" Naruto muttered

**end flashback**

"That's" Naruto said pointing at the book

"Oh so you've heard of it" Jiraiya said

_It's already famous and it's not even on paperback, _Jiraiya giggled

"YOU CALL THAT PERVY TRASH LITERATURE!" Naruto yelled "RESEARCH! MY ASS! JUST AN EXCUSE FOR YOU TO PEAK ON GIRLS IN THE HOT SPRINGS!" Naruto yelled. Once Naruto said that the females in the hot springs quickly ran away.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU RUINED MY PEAKING- I MEAN MY RESEARCH!" Jiraiya wined

"Perv" Naruto said and then looked at the toad that was still there

"So is that toad a summon" Naruto asked while walking towards the toad

"Yeah" Jiraiya replied "What about it"

"Nothing it's just that this is the first time I've seen a summon" Naruto said as he observed the giant toad

_This kid, _Jiraiya thought as he looked at the blond jinchuriki

"Do you think you can teach me how to summon" Naruto asked bringing Jiraiya out of his thoughts

"No way! I can't teach anyone who disrespects a true piece of literature" Jiraiya said "And don't even try to say that you like my book. Besides I don't like kids"

"But" Naruto said but a strong wind caused him to close his eyes and when he opened them the pervert and toad were gone.

"He's good" Naruto muttered

**later**

Naruto was walking down the street when.

_SMACK! _

"You dirty pervert!" a woman screamed as she trudged out of a dango shop

"It's just that you had such soft looking- hands! How do you keep your hands so soft" the pervert said as he talked to the women

"You pervert!" the woman yelled and smacked Jiraiya again before leaving

_And I wanted him to teach me? _Naruto thought as he walked up to Jiraiya

"Ouch" Jiraiya said as he touched the red handprint the woman left as she smacked him

"Hey pervy sage" Naruto said as he walked up to Jiraiya

"It's you kid" Jiraiya said as he looked at the Naruto

"Anyway can you teach me how to summon" Naruto asked

"Buzz off kid" Jiraiya said "I already told you I don't like kids"

"Come on" Naruto said and then Jiraiya then picked up Naruto and put him in a big jar and put a rock on top of it

"There you go kid try to get out of that" Jiraiya said as he walked away

"Damn pervy sage" Naruto muttered while struggling to get out

**later**

Jiraiya was sitting against a log, smoking a pipe when a barrage of shuriken came at him causing him to go behind the log.

"Hey pervy sage" Naruto said and then looked behind the log to see a toy bear.

"A substitution" Naruto said before walking away. The toy bear then turned into Jiraiya.

"He'll have to be smarter than that to get me" Jiraiya said

"Oh really how am I doing now" Jiraiya whipped his head to the speaker of the voice to see Naruto.

"Okay, so you have talent" Jiraiya said as he sat down right next to Naruto.

"So you're going to teach how to summon" Naruto asked

"Not so fast! It's all about equivalent exchange. To get what you want, you have to get what I want" Jiraiya said

"So what do you want" Naruto asked

"You must know by now. I like them ripe and juicy with curves like these" Jiraiya said while moving his hands in an hourglass figure. "If you bring me one like that I'll train you until the cows come home"

"Really! You mean it!" Naruto exclaimed

"A toad sage never lies" Jiraiya said

"But aren't you the only toad sage" Naruto mumbled

"What was that" Jiraiya said

"Nothing. Just wait here and I'll be back with what you want" Naruto said and then ran off. A minute later two women walked by and Jiraiya being the huge pervert he is, followed them.

**later**

Jiraiya was talking with the two women outside a teashop.

"That's a funny story" one of the women laughed

"Yep, but every word of it is true" Jiraiya said

"Really, what happened next" the other women asked

"Hey pervy sage!"

"Did he call just call you pervy" one of the woman laughed

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Jiraiya yelled at Naruto as he ran up to him

"Look I found you a ripe and juicy one with curves" Naruto showed Jiraiya the watermelon, which did have curves

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Jiraiya yelled while bringing a knife down on the watermelon and chopping it into slices.

"Wow" Naruto said as he looked at the watermelon slices

"We might as well eat them, don't want anything to go to waste now do we" Jiraiya said and then saw that the two women he was talking to were gone. "the ladies left"

_BURP!_

Jiraiya looked at Naruto who had finished all of the watermelon.

"That was good" Naruto said while rubbing his stomach

"Struck out again" Jiraiya wined

"So you're going to train me, right" Naruto said while looking at the toad sage

"Look kid I have better things to do then teach a kid like you" Jiraiya said

"But we had a deal" Naruto replied

"I could care less about your training! I have more important things to do, like my research" Jiraiya shouted

"Research, that's all you think about" Naruto replied "I got you what you wanted so you have to teach me"

"I didn't want a watermelon! I need to finish my research and to complete that I need a lady, no fruits no vegetables, but a lady!" Jiraiya yelled

"a lady" Naruto said " Then why didn't you say so" Naruto then made the ram sign and then transformed. In his place was a naked blond woman with her hair in two ponytails. Jiraiya looked at the woman in awe then said

"We have a winner! A PERFECT 10!" Jiraiya said.

_Pathetic! _Naruto thought and then remembered the first time he used the jutsu. It was when he was sparring against Zabuza and Naruto used the sexy jutsu making Zabuza pass out by a nosebleed and then Naruto was then beaten the crud out of him by Guren and Fu for using such a perverted jutsu.

"She's just my type. I really, really, really like her. What is this jutsu? What is it called" Jiraiya said while looking at Naruto.

"I call it my sexy jutsu" Naruto said

"I love it you're genius kid! This is one amazing jutsu"

_Yeah it seems to have that affect on a lot of guys, _Naruto thought

"So you'll train me right" Naruto said

"Of course! But on one condition" Jiraiya said

"What condition" Naruto pouted

"You have to stay like that the whole time" Jiraiya said making Naruto turn back into himself

"You little pervert!" Naruto said while pointing at the white haired sanin

"I AM NOT A LITTLE PERVERT!" Jiraiya yelled

"Oh really then what are you" Naruto said

"I am A MEGA PERV!" Jiraiya said while wiggling his fingers

_This guy has no shame!_ Naruto thought while looking at the toad sage.

**You said it kit, **Kurama said while looking at the white haired pervert

"Anyway all that aside, a deal is a deal, I'll teach you how to summon" Jiraiya said

"You mean it!" Naruto exclaimed

"A sage always keeps his word" Jiraiya said

"Okay pervy sage" Naruto grinned

"Stop calling me that brat" Jiraiya said when a thought came to Naruto

"Hey pervy sage, do you know fuinjutsu" Naruto asked

"What?" Jiraiya said

"Y'know seals" Naruto said again

"Yeah, why do you ask" Jiraiya said

"Can you teach me about fuinjutsu" Naruto asked

"Why should I" Jiraiya said

"I'll show you the sexy jutsu again" Naruto said

"I'll do it!" Jiraiya yelled

_Perv_, Naruto thought

* * *

><p><strong>whiteicewolf: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had major writers block! Anyway please REVIEW!<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>With Hinata and the others<strong>

The children were standing right in front of Tsunade not knowing what to say.

"Um" Hinata said unsure of what to say

"Big sis, what's going on" Yukimaru tugged on her sleeve "Is something wrong?"

"Don't worry Yukimaru" Hinata comforted

"Well what are we doing standing around here!" Tsunade exclaimed surprising all of the children

"Huh?" the kids said at the same time

"I want to gamble and drink so I'm not going to waste my time talking to you kids about this" Tsunade explained "You kids were heading to the next town right" feeling that their voices would betray them the children just nodded

"We're going to have a nice long talk once we get into town" the children nodded as Tsunade walked in front of them

* * *

><p>"Is this" Hinata started to say<p>

"Another gambling town" Gaara finished as the kids looked at the town which the majority was made up of casinos and bars.

"You've got to be kidding me" Guren mumbled

"I don't know what you guys are complaining about. I think this is a great chance to make more money. I don't see any problem with this, at all" Haku smiled evilly

_You're the problem! _the other children thought

"Lady Tsunade you shouldn't gamble, besides we don't have any spare money to gamble with anyway" Shizune tried to reason with Tsunade

"Nonsense Shizune, I'll just borrow money from loansharks again, like I always do" Tsunade laughed while heading towards the town

"But Lady Tsunade" Shizune whined, Tonton oinked, as well.

"I'm guessing this happens often" Gaara asked Shizune

"Yeah" Shizune answered "We better follow her before she starts gambling, again"

* * *

><p>The children were now staying in a hotel room with Tsunade and Shizune.<p>

_OINK!_

and Tonton.

Gaara, Fu, Haku, Kimimaro, Hinata, and Guren were talking to Tsunade while Yukimaru and Ranmaru were playing with Yuki and Tonton with Shizune watching them.

"Now would be a good time for you kids start explaining yourselves" Tsunade stated while taking a sip of sake

"Well it started.." Hinata started to explain

**meanwhile with Naruto**

Naruto was currently trying to summon toads, but wasn't having very much luck.

_POOF!_

"It's another tadpole" Jiraiya deadpanned as he looked at the tadpole

"But this one has legs, see" Naruto pointed at the tadpole, which did have a pair of legs

"IT'S STILL A TADPOLE!" Jiraiya yelled

**back with the others**

Hinata had just finished explaining how she met with the others, leaving out the part of an Iwa ninja, 2 missing Kiri ninja, 2 Amegakure ninjas, and 2 Kumo ninjas training them

"I see" Tsunade sipped her sake

"Guren" getting the said girl's attention "does Yukimaru know, what you did?"

"No" Guren answered

"Anyway, Hinata" getting Hinata's attention "Where did you learn medical ninjutsu" Hinata blushed and said

"I learned from the scrolls we found" shocking Tsunade

"All by yourself" she asked

"Well Haku and I both studied together" Hinata said

"So you know how to perform medical ninjutsu, as well" Tsunade looked at Haku, who nodded a yes

_Amazing, I struggled learning medical ninjutsu even with help, and that was when I was a genin! _Tsunade thought, _and these two are able to learn how to perform medical ninjutsu all on their own!_

"So what were you kids doing in the gambling town before this one" Tsunade asked

"Um, well," hinata said

"We gambled" Gaara stated and poured all of the money they earned onto the table getting wide-eyed looks from Tsunade, Shizune, and even Tonton.

"H-How" Tsunade said

"Don't ask" the kids replied causing the adults to sweatdrop

"Anyway since you kids have this much money, I say we break out the sake!" Tsunade said while holding a bottle of sake

"But you're the only one that's old enough to drink" Kimimaro said

"Exactly" Tsunade laughed while chugging down the bottle of sake causing everyone else to sweatdrop

**meanwhile with Naruto and Jiraiya**

Naruto had successfuly failed in summoning a toad, again.

"Hey brat you better stop or you're going to pass out from chakra exhaustion" Jiraiya commented

"I'm not giving up until I summon a toad, pervy sage!" Naruto exclaimed

"BRAT! STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Jiraiya yelled

"Whatever" Naruto mumbled

"Anyway, why do you try so hard" Jiraiya asked

"Huh?" Naruto asked "What do you mean by that?"

"What makes you want to master this jutsu and learn fuinjutsu so much" Jiraiya explained

"It's because, I made a promise to my friend" Naruto said while looking at the sky

"And what was that promise" Jiraiya asked

"I believe that the promises, I make are confidential, especially to a perv like you" Naruto pointed out making Jiraiya mumble about kids not respecting their elders.

"Anyway the sun is about to set, so let's just go to the hot springs" Jiraiya giggled

"You just want to peak on the woman in the hot springs" Naruto muttered

"What was that?"

"Oh, uh, nothing" Naruto replied causing Jiraiya to shrug

"Anyway let's go!" Jiraiya charged out of the clearing they were using to train **(imagine the place where Jiraiya trained Naruto in Konoha, for the chunin exams)**

"Right behind you pervy sage" Naruto stated while walking, he looked at the flowers that were floating down the river, reminding him of a question.

"I'll go ask pervy sage if he knows the answer?" Naruto said while catching up to Jiraiya

* * *

><p>Jiraiya was waiting impatiently at the entrance to the hot springs, when Naruto casually walked up to Jiraiya<p>

"Hi pervy sage" Naruto greeted

"Brat what took you so long!" Jiraiya yelled

"I'm sorry I got lost on the road of life" Naruto lazily stated

**meanwhile in Konoha**

Kakashi was walking through the streets of Konoha with his nose stuck in his Make-out Paradise book.

_Why do I have a feeling someone stole my line, _Kakashi shrugged off the thought and returned to his reading

**in another part of Konoha**

A certain green spandex wearing, bushy browed jounin was doing push-ups

_I sense someone acting as hip and cool as Kakashi, ah the flames of Youth! _Gai thought before getting back to his push-ups

**back with Naruto and Pervy Sage**

"Whatever kid, let's just go in" Jiraiya stated while heading into the hot springs with Naruto following after him.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya and Naruto were now residing in their hotel room.<p>

"So brat aren't you a little young to be traveling alone" Jiraiya asked while smoking his pipe, Naruto was looking outside.

"Hey brat!" Jiraiya yelled, Naruto ignored him

"Hey pervy sage" Jiraiya fumed at the nickname "How would you describe a home" completely ignoring Jiraiya's question

"Home?" Jiraiya said "I've never really been asked that question before"

"Where is your home" Naruto asked

"Well I'm not going to give you much detail, but it's a village" Jiraiya said

"Is it a nice place" Naruto asked, Jiraiya nodded

"So why are you asking me this" Jiraiya asked, Naruto chuckled

"Before I met you, I was traveling with other people, two of them look up to me like an older brother" Naruto answered "One of them asked me a question, that always makes me wonder, he asked me 'Where is our home' that was the one question that always makes me think"

"I can't help you with that question, but some people say that home is wherever someone is thinking about you" Jiraiya said before pouring himself a cup of sake

"Home is wherever someone is thinking about you?" Naruto repeated before looking out the window, "I wonder if they're thinking about me" he whispered

* * *

><p><strong>whiteicewolf: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, and this is a really short chapter, I would have updated sooner, but my computer was infected by a virus, again. Anyway please REVIEW<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

Shizune and the kids had successfully gotten the sake away from Tsunade, and were now trying to let Tsunade sober up, from the sake she consumed.

"You aren't going to make us go back, are you" Hinata asked, she didn't want to go back to the Hyuga compound, where the cruel elders were and her father, sure her sister was kind to her, but she knew that she will eventually have to fight her sister for position of clan head, but she couldn't stand to hurt her little sister. That wasn't the only thing, Gaara and Fu being jinchuriki, if Suna and Taki heard that they were alive Gaara's father will surely try to send assasins to kill Gaara and the ninjas from Taki might do the same thing. Then Guren, Kimimaro, Yukimaru, and Ranmaru will be alone to defend themselves.

"Don't worry I'm not going to make you go back" Tsunade stated "I'm sure you kids have good enough reason to leave" Hinata smiled at Tsunade's comment.

"With that aside, it's already late, you kids should go to bed" Tsunade commented

"Okay" Hinata said "Yukimaru, Ranmaru it's time to go to bed"

"Okay" they replied and Yukimaru started to get ready to go to sleep

_Why isn't the other one getting ready for bed? _Tsunade thought and then saw Kimimaro walking over to Ranmaru and picked him up and helped him to get to bed.

"Ranmaru can't walk" Gaara answered startling Tsunade

"What?" Tsunade said as she turned to face Gaara

"You were wondering why Ranmaru didn't start getting ready for the bed at the same time as Yukimaru, right" Gaara stated

_Can this kid read minds, _Tsunade thought as she looked at Gaara

"No I cannot read minds" Gaara replied

_It's kind of hard not to think like that, _Tsunade sweatdropped

"What do you mean Ranmaru can't walk" Tsunade asked

"Ranmaru was born with a weak body, his arm and legs aren't strong enough to carry him around, so one of us has to carry him everytime we travel" Tsunade looked at Ranmaru who was now being tucked into bed by Hinata.

"Anyway, I'm going to get the others ready for bed" Gaara said leaving Tsunade to her thoughts

**The next day**

The small group of kids and Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton were now helping themselves to breakfast.

"So what are you kids going to do now" Tsunade asked

"You're not going to make us go back to Konoha" Hinata said

"Yep" Tsunade answered

"You're not going to tell Konoha that we're alive, right" Hinata asked again

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell Konoha anything, besides going to Konoha is the last thing I want to do" Tsunade answered before taking a sip of sake

"Is it really okay for you to be drinking sake this early in the day" Gaara commented

"Of course it is" Tsunade laughed while chugging down the rest of the sake making the children sweatdrop

"Besides" Tsunade stated getting serious "I can't let a bunch of kids travel by themselves"

_Where is she getting at? _Haku thought

"So you kids are going to travel with us" Tsunade finished

"What?" Haku said

"You're going to be traveling with us" Tsunade repeated

"And I ask again. What?" Haku said , Yukimaru then tugged on Haku's sleeve

"Can we travel with them, I like playing with Tonton" Yukimaru said while holding the said pig in his arms

"Wait if you're holding Tonton who am I holding" Shizune said then she looked at the white furry animal in her arms that jumped into Ranmaru's arms

"Yuki! I was wondering where you went" Ranmaru said while petting Yuki

"Are animals even allowed in here" Kimimaro asked

"So are we okay with the traveling together" Tsunade said

"Uh, yeah" Haku answered

**Meanwhile with Naruto and pervy sage**

Naruto was currently trying to summon a toad again, but not having so much luck.

_POOF!_

_Damn! It's another tadpole! _Naruto thought while looking at the tadpole. While Jiraiya was overseeing Naruto's failing attempts of summoning a toad

"You know you don't have to watch me try to summon a toad, you can go do your 'research' if you want to" Naruto commented

"I'm surprised I'd expect you to yell if I go peek-I mean reasearch women" Jiraiya said

"I know that you're supposed to teach me, you're not going to hold my hand all the way" Naruto stated

_Deidara and no-brows told me that when they started training me and the others, _Naruto thought

"You're smart for your age" Jiraiya commented

"Why thank you" Naruto replied

"Whatever brat- wait a minute I never learned your name" Jiraiya said

"You just noticed" Naruto deadpanned

"DON'T JUDGE ME!" Jiraiya yelled before walking off mumbling about troublesome kids

"He didn't even wait for me to tell him my name" Naruto said

**Just leave the old pervert to his peeping ways and just focus on the summoning jutsu, **Kurama answered

"You're right" Naruto said before performing the summoning jutsu again

**Later**

Jiraiya had just finished his daily dose of peaking-er research and was going back to check up on the brat, but when he got there, he found that Naruto had passed out from chakra exhaustion.

_It looks like the brat overdid it, _Jiraiya thought before picking up the brat and taking him to the hotel room they stayed at

**The next morning**

Naruto woke up in a comfortable bed and was snuggling into his pillow.

_Wait a minute, _Naruto thought, _Since when did the training grounds have a bed and a pillow, _Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was in the hotel room that he and pervy sage were staying in.

_Looks like pervy sage found me at the training grounds passed out and brought me here, how nice of him, _Naruto thought looking around the room to see that Jiraiya was snoring away in his sleep. While Jiraiya was sleeping , Naruto was busy thinking on how he can succesfully summon a toad.

_Maybe, I'm not adding enough chakra to it, but I don't exactly unlimited chakra, _Naruto thought

**You could borrow some of my chakra if you want kit, **Kurama said

_Really! You wouldn't mind, _Naruto asked

**I don't really mind, consider it my way of paying rent, **Kurama replied

_Thanks! _Naruto was brought out of his conversation when Jiraiya started to wake up.

"Hey brat" Jiraiya yawned

"Hey pervy sage" Naruto greeted getting a tick mark to form on Jiraiya's forehead

"STOP CALLING ME THAT BRAT!" Jiraiya yelled

"Come on I want you to see me summon a toad" Naruto said while pulling Jiraiya out of bed

"What makes you think you can summon a toad today" Jiraiya mumbled

"Come on" Naruto said while pulling Jiraiya out of bed

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Jiraiya yawned "Just let me get dressed first"

**Later**

Jiraiya and Naruto were now at the place where Naruto always practiced.

_You ready Kurama, _Naruto thought

**Yep, **Kurama replied

"Hey brat" getting Naruto's attention

"What's your name, you never told me" Jiraiya said

"That's because you ran off before I could tell you" Naruto deadpanned

"Nevermind that, just tell me so I won't have to keep on calling you brat" Jiraiya said

"My name is Naruto, pervy sage" Naruto replied before makind the handsigns for the summoning jutsu

_Naruto! Could he be!, _Jiraiya's thought was interrupted when a gigantic toad appeared

"**JIRAIYA HOW DARE YOU SUMMON ME!" **Gamabunta yelled while looking around

"G-Gamabunta" Jiraiya said shocked that the brat could summon the toad boss.

"**JIRAIYA! COME OUT YOU COWARD!" **Gamabunta yelled while looking around for the pervert

"I better go before he sees me" Jiraiya said quietly walking away from the toad boss

**"Jiraiya!**" Gamabunta yelled

"Excuse me!" Naruto yelled trying to get a grip on Gamabunta's head

"**Huh? What are you doing up there brat!" **Gamabunta said

"I'm up here because I summoned you!" Naruto yelled

"What a brat like you summon me" Gamabunta laughed causing a tick mark to form on Naruto's forehead

"Don't make me laught, oh wait, you did" Gamabunta laughed again

"I did summon you!" Naruto yelled

"Tell you what brat, if you somehow manage to stay on my head until the sunsets then I'll acknowledge you as the new summoner" Gamabunta explained

"Does it have to be sunset, I mean, it is morning after all" Naruto said

"Fine noon then" Gamabunta said before he started to jump around wildly while Naruto was struggling to stay on Gamabunta's head

**Meanwhile with Jiraiya**

_That brat can't be Naruto, sensei informed me that he died along with the Hyuga child, or it could be that someone read my first book and named their child after the main character, that book didn't sell very well maybe I should add some erotic detail- wait a minute! I'm getting off track! _Jiraiya slapped himself to get him to think straight and not about his novels.

_The brat does look a lot like Minato and he acts like Kushina, it could be him, but I can't exactly be sure, the only time I met Naruto was when he was a toddler I doubt he even remembers me, _Jiraiya thought recalling the memory

**Flashback**

Jiraiya was visiting his sensei, who had to take the mantel of Hokage again, since his student had to seal the Kyubi into his son at the cost of his life.

_It's been like 2-3 years since I last saw this place _Jiraiya thought while looking over Konoha, it had been rebuilding ever since the Kyubi attack, it looked almost as it did before the attack.

_I better go see the old man, _Jiraiya thought as he headed for the hokage tower

Jiraiya entered the hokage's office to see his sensei working hard through the mountain of paperwork that was on his desk.

"Hey sensei" Jiraiya greeted

"Hello Jiraiya it's been awhile since I last saw you" Hiruzen stated "How have you been"

"Great I travelled saw the sights, the ladies" jiraiya giggled

"Grandpa" jiraiya looked behind him to see a spikey blond toddler walk into the Hokage's office

"Naruto, how are you" Hiruzen said as Naruto walked over to him

_He looks just like Minato, _Jiraiya thought while looking at Naruto

"Grandpa who's he" Naruto asked while pointing at jiraiya

"Naruto this is my student Jiraiya, say hello" Hiruzen said and watched as Naruto walked up to Jiraiya

"I'm Naruto, the future hokage, believe it!" Naruto greeted offering a hand to shake

_And he acts just like Kushina, _Jiraiya thought before shaking Naruto's hand

"It's nice to meet you Naruto" Jiraiya said

**End flashback**

_I can't confirm anything, but he does look like Minato and does act like Kushina from time to time,plus the whisker marks, _Jiraiya thought and was brought out of his thoughts when Gamabunta jumped right next to him

"AAAAHH" Jiraiya yelled in surprise

"Hey pervy sage!"

"**JIRAIYA!" **Gamabunta yelled

"AAAAAHHHH" Jiraiya yelled while desperately trying to run away from a furious Gamabunta.

"Hey boss" Naruto said tapping on Gamabunta's head, getting his attention.

"**What!"** Gamabunta replied

"It's noon" Naruto pointed at the sun

**"Huh, well what do you know you actually managed to stay on my head"** Gamabunta said

"I'll take that as a compliment" Naruto smiled

**"Okay kid, I acknowledge you as the new summoner of the toads"** Gamabunta said **"Now to finalize this let's drink some sake!"**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I'M TO YOUNG TO DRINK!" Naruto said

**"How old are you" **Gamabunta asked

"I'm 9 but I'm going to turn 10 in a couple weeks" Naruto answered

"**okay I'll drink for the both of us!**" Gamabunta said

_Is it really okay for toads to be drinking, but then again these are summons, _Naruto thought

"**Okay kid I'll see ya the next time you summon me, and it better be for a good reason and not for those weird dances that Jiraiya does!" **Gamabunta said

"Okay" Naruto said

"**See ya" **Gamabunta said and then poofed away making Naruto fall on Jiraiya

"That hurt ya know!" Naruto said while standing up

"How do you think I feel" Jiraiya mumbled

"Anyway I sure showed you pervy sage, I told you I was going to be able to summon a toad" Naruto exclaimed

"Alright, alright. How about we go to lunch, it is noon, after all" Jiraiya said

"Great! What are we going to eat" Naruto asked

"How about ramen" Jiraiya suggested

"YAY! I love ramen!" Naruto yelled

* * *

><p>Naruto and Jiraiya were now eating at a ramen stand- well Naruto was inhaling his ramen, Jiraiya was just sitting there with his mouth agape watching Naruto inhale the ramen.<p>

_BURP!_

"That was good" Naruto said

_Where does he put it all? _Jiraiya was brought out of his thoughts when the ramen chef waved the bill in front of his face.

"Huh?" Jiraiya said

"The kid said you'd pay for his lunch" the chef said while pointing to the seat, that Naruto was in, only for it to have no one occupying it.

_That brat!, _Jiraiya thought and then he looked at the bill and his eyes nearly fell out of their sockets

_How can one kid eat that much! _Jiraiya thought before reluctantly paying the bill and walked to the hotel room to find the spikey haired blond there.

"Thanks for paying for the meal pervy sage" Naruto greeted

"Damn brat" Jiraiya mumbled before thinking about if Naruto is actually the Naruto that he met before.

"Hey Naruto" getting the blonde's attention "Which village did you come from"

"Well for one thing. What makes you think I used to live in a village" Naruto asked

_Uh oh, _Jiraiya thought

"I was just assuming" Jiraiya replied

"Oh" Naruto said

"Who were the people you were traveling with" Jiraiya asked

"I'd rather not tell you" Naruto replied

_This kid isn't going to tell me anything, is he, _Jiraiya thought

"So do you have any famil-"

"Enough with the 20 questions game Jiraiya" Naruto stated, Jiraiya noted that Naruto actually addressed him by his name.

"What are you talking about?" Jiraiya said

"You remember, don't you" Naruto said, it wasn't a question

"What are you talking about" Jiraiya asked

"Don't play with me Jiraiya, you remember the first time we met"

"At the hot springs"

"No" Naruto started to explained "Come on, I know you remember, you were the perverted student visiting his sensei, while I was the clueless little toddler you met"

"Naruto" Jiraiya said

"I can't believe it took you that long to figure out, I mean I remembered you after the first couple hours I spent with you, and I'd think you'd learn not to peak on women after all these years" Naruto said

"Naruto" Jiraiya growled

"Okay, okay, pervy sage, calm down" Jiraiya noted the nickname "I'm guessing you have a lot of questions"

"How are you alive, sensei said that you died" Jiraiya said

"Don't worry I'll tell you the whole story" Naruto said

_This is going to be a long day, _Naruto thought

* * *

><p><strong>Whiteicewolf: I'm sorry it took me awhile to update.<strong>

**Anyway please REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

**whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"How are you alive, sensei said that you died" Jiraiya said_

_"Don't worry I'll tell you the whole story" Naruto said_

_This is going to be a long day, Naruto thought_

* * *

><p>Naruto was starting to tell Jiraiya how this story began.<p>

"Just so you know, I know I have the Kyubi sealed inside of me" Naruto told Jiraiya almost making the white haired pervert have a heart attack.

"H-how did you know" Jiraiya asked

"I'll explain it in the story" Naruto said and then started to tell the story.

He told Jiraiya about how he had met Hinata while he was on the swings and asked him to be friends with her, but was then taking away by her father telling her that she shouldn't play with him. He then started to tell about when he planned to leave Konoha and how Hinata decided to come along with him on his journey. Then he told Jiraiya on how the they went to Suna and met the Ichibi jinchuriki, and started to explain how Gaara joined them.

"Wait a minute" Jiraiya said halting Naruto from continuing the story

"The ichibi jinchuriki travelled with you, so is he alive?" Jiraiya asked, making Naruto grow a tick mark

"I'll tell you later on in the story" Naruto said and proceeded to tell the story.

The blonde told Jiraiya on how he met Haku and how he started traveling with them, and then he started to tell how they met the sand ninja that was trying to kill Gaara and the leaf ninja that was trying to take Hinata back to Konoha, and then he started to tell Jiraiya how the kids survived the rock fall.

"Wait. Wait" Jiraiya paused as he raised his hand "There was a sand ninja trying to kill Gaara?!"

"Well technically he was supposed to kill all of us because there wasn't supposed to be any witnesses" Naruto said before getting back to the story.

Then he told him on how they met Kimimaro, and then told the pervert on how they found the abandon village and how they took all the scrolls and books, and how they know about the Biju and jinchuriki, and told Jiraiya on how they met Ranmaru and took him with them. Jiraiya's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when Naruto told him that they were trained by Iwa ninja for three weeks. He then told Jiraiya on how they met Fu, and shortly after that they met Guren and Yukimaru. Then he told Jiraiya on how they met Zabuza and was trained by him for a year, almost making Jiraiya lose his eyes from the news. Then he told Jiraiya on how the group split up and that he, Gaara, and Fu were taught by two Kumo ninja, almost giving Jiraiya a heart attack, and then he told him on how the jinchuriki got separated and told him about Itachi and Akatsuki.

"And then I met you" Naruto finished

"You know, kid. You nearly gave me a heart attack with that story of yours" Jiraiya commented causing Naruto to shrug.

**Meanwhile with the others**

The kids and Tsunade were just leaving town and Shizune was happy for once knowing that debt collectors won't be chasing after them since the children were kind enough to pay off Tsunade's debts with the money they got from gambling.

"So where are we going?" Yukimaru asked

"We're just going to stop at the next town, and I'll give each and everyone of you a medical checkup just to make sure you kids are healthy" Tsunade explained

"Is that all we're going to be doing" asked Haku

"Well, if we have time, I'm going to start teaching Haku and Hinata some medical ninjutsu" answered Tsunade

"REALLY!" yelled Hinata and Haku

"Yep" answered Tsunade

"That's great" Fu said

"I'm surprised, I thought you kids would be jealous" Tsunade said

"We know that we aren't suited for learning medical ninjutsu, Hinata and Haku are the ones that have the best chance out of all of us that could learn medical ninjutsu" Kimimaro explained

"That's pretty smart of you" said Shizune

"Anyway let's hurry up and get to the next town" Tsunade said

"You just want to drink sake" Guren mumbled

"Did you say something" asked Tsunade

"Nope, nothing" Guren replied

* * *

><p>The group was now currently in their hotel room while Tsunade was finishing giving each of the kids a checkup<p>

"That's not good" Tsunade mumbled while examining Kimimaro

"What's wrong" Hinata asked

"It seems that Kimimaro is showing signs of bloodline poisoning" Tsunade muttered

"Is he going to be okay" Ranmaru asked

"Don't worry I'll be able to heal him" Tsunade said while started to use her medical ninjutsu, a couple minutes later she stopped the jutsu

"There all done," Tsunade said

"Tsunade," Gaara asked

"Yeah" she responded

"You know a lot about wounds and how to heal them, right" Gaara asked

"Hey kid, I'm not a sanin for nothing" Tsunade replied

_But you're the legendary sucker for winning nothing, _Guren thought

"Do you know about wounds, that don't bleed" Gaara said

"You mean like a mental wound" Tsunade asked

"Well, not exactly, it's kind of hard to explain actually, before, when I lived in Suna, it always hurt here" Gaara clutched where his heart is "there wasn't any blood, but it hurt, that's what I thought pain was since the sand always protected me, I didn't know why it hurt, but it hurt all the time, but now it doesn't hurt anymore" Gaara explained, Tsunade smiled sadly at Gaara

"Gaara" she said as she walked up to him, she took out a small knife and cut one of her fingers, making it bleed

"When your body is wounded you know by seeing blood, or a bruise,or that it hurts greatly, but you can always treat those wounds by using ointment or medical ninjutsu. But there are wounds that even the greatest level of medical ninjutsu can't heal. Those are the wounds of the heart, and the cure is quite-how you would say troublesome to obtain" Tsunade said

"How do you get the cure" asked Ranmaru

"The cure can only be given to you by another, it's called love" explained Tsunade

"Love?" said Gaara still not familiar with the term "How do you know when you receive love"

"You have already received love, Hinata, Haku, Kimimaro, Guren, Fu, Ranmaru, Yukimaru, and I'm guessing the rabbit too, they all love you" explained Tsunade, then the redhead eyes started to water at the information, and it wasn't long before he started crying.

"Gaara, why are you crying" Yukimaru tugged on Gaara's shirt

"I don't know, I don't know why I'm crying, I don't feel any pain at all, nothing hurts, it just feels that weight has been lifted off my shoulders" cried Gaara, he was then handed a tissue by Tsunade

"You're just crying tears of joy Gaara, you're just really really happy" explained Tsunade as she comforted the boy

**later**

the entire group was outside in an open field, Tsunade was explaining about medical ninjutsu to Hinata and Haku, while the others were watching from the sidelines, and Yukimaru and Ranmaru were playing with Yuki and Tonton.

"You know I find it weird" Yukimaru said while petting Tonton

"Find what weird" Ranmaru asked while petting Yuki

"Yuki has white hair and yet it never gets dirty everytime we see him" explained Yukimaru **(I am assuming the rabbit is male, because they never told the gender of the rabbit)**

"Now that you mention it" Ranmaru observed Yuki causing Kimimaro to smile at the scene

_white hair, _Kimimaro thought

_white hair_

_white hair_

_'you love playing with my white hair, don't you, Kimimaro'_

_What was that! _Kimimaro thought

"Kimimaro, is something wrong" asked Ranmaru

"Don't worry it's nothing" replied Kimimaro

**later**

The group was back in their hotel room, after a long day of training, everyone was about ready to go to bed.

_What did I remember, _Kimimaro thought

_'you love playing with my white hair, don't you, Kimimaro'_

"What was that?" Kimimaro mumbled

"Something wrong" asked Tsunade

"It's nothing" Kimimaro replied

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it" she asked

"I don't really know" answered Kimimaro

"How about you tell me what's bothering you" Tsunade said

"Earlier today, you explained to us about wounds of the heart," Tsunade nodded at the statement "Today I remembered something, it's nothing acutally, what I'm trying to figure out is how do you know when someone loves you"

"It's kind of hard to explain" stated Tsunade "I would say that your heart would know when it recieves love, it tells you, all you have to do is listen"

"So your heart tells you" repeated Kimimaro

"What was it that you remembered" asked Tsunade

"Don't worry it's nothing, really" replied the white haired boy

"Okay, go get some sleep" said Tsunade

"Okay" Kimimaro said before heading to bed

**Kimimaro's dream**

**Kimimaro's POV**

I found myself in a dark place

_where am I_, I looked around to see a cage

_Is that_, I then looked closer to see that a figure was occupying the cage

_who is that_, I walked closer to see a small boy, he couldn't have been older then 2 years old, the only thing was, that boy was me.

_What's going on, is this a memory_, I thought before darkness consumed me

* * *

><p>I woke up in the cage I grew up in.<p>

_Where am I_, I thought then brought myself into the sitting position, I looked at my hand which was significantly smaller then what my hand looked like now.

_Am I in my two year old body, _the cage being opened brought me out of my thoughts, a woman walked up to me and gently picked me up.

"Let's sneak outside today" she whispered to me and quietly closed the cage and snuck outside.

_Is this the first time I went outside, _I thought as the sunlight hit my pale skin, I looked up at the woman who was holding me but couldn't make out her face, but she had white hair just like me. She brought me to a place where there were a bunch of bright flowers and put me on the ground, I crawled to flowers and touched its petals.

"Do you like them Kimimaro, they're called flowers, aren't they beautiful" the woman said as she touched one of the flowers

_Who is she, _I thought as I looked at her, I still couldn't see her face, it was overshadowed by the sun. I crawled to her and touched her white hair, she laughed.

"you love playing with my white hair, don't you, Kimimaro" she laughed "I wouldn't be surprised you have white hair too" she said as she touched my hair

_who is she, _I asked myself, the woman then picked me up and walked to the flowers.

"Aren't the flowers beautiful when they bloom Kimimaro" she told me "Even thou people rarely come here, they will always bloom because they know that one day that there will be people that will come and see them" she then looked at me "Kimimaro, remember this, as long as flowers keep on blooming I will always love you. Kimimaro remember mother always loves you"

_Mom! _I thought and looked at the woman, she definately looked like him, or he looked like her, she had green eyes and white hair, her skin was pale and she had a sincere face

_Mom, _I thought as I looked at her.

_cough cough cough _

_Mom, _I looked at her, she was coughing into her hand.

"Don't worry about me Kimimaro" she smiled at me, I looked at the hand she coughed in to see that there was blood on it, she wiped it off on her purple kimono.

_Mother, _I thought before she picked me up.

"Come on let's go back before your father finds out" she said while carrying me.

**end dream**

**end Kimimaro's POV**

Kimimaro woke up, looking around, he found that everyone was still asleep and it was still nightime.

"Nightmare?" said Gaara getting Kimimaro's attention

"It wasn't a nightmare, it was actually the opposite of it, really" Kimimaro said

"What was the dream about, if I may ask" Gaara said

"It was more of a memory then a dream" Kimimaro explained

"a memory?" asked Gaara "what was the memory about"

"It was about my mother" said Kimimaro

"Your mother" asked Gaara

"I think I was about two years old in the memory, she took me outside for the first time and showed me a small meadow of flowers, she was very sick, she was coughing up blood and her skin was very pale" Kimimaro said

"It sounds like she had bloodline poisoning, the same thing you had" Gaara said

"Huh?" Kimimaro said

"One of the symptons of bloodline poisoning is coughing up blood resulting in pale skin and a hard time breathing." Gaara explained

"And how do you know all this" Kimimaro asked

"Don't ask" Gaara said dismissing the subject

"She said that she loved me" Kimimaro said

"That must be nice hearing that from your mother" Gaara said

"I'm sorry, I forgot, you never had a mother" Kimimaro apologized

"It's okay" Gaara said "You should go back to sleep"

'Yeah, I'll see you in the morning" Kimimaro answered and then went to bed and drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>whiteicewolf: Here's the chapter you guys wanted.<strong>

**Please REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33

**whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"I'm sorry, I forgot, you never had a mother" Kimimaro apologized_

_"It's okay" Gaara said "You should go back to sleep"_

_'Yeah, I'll see you in the morning" Kimimaro answered and then went to bed and drifted into sleep_

* * *

><p><strong>Timeskip 4 months<strong>

4 months have passed ever since Hinata, Haku, Kimimaro, Gaara, Fu, Guren, Yukimaru, and Ranmaru met Tsunade and Shizune. Under the teachings of the Sanin, Hinata and Haku's knowledge about medicine and performance of medical ninjutsu have greatly increased.

The wandering group was now currently resting from their day of traveling in a hotel room.

"Aah, it feels good to be able to lie on a bed instead of the ground" Guren sighed into the bed

"You really hate camping, don't you" Haku stated as he took out some medical books to read.

"You have no idea" Guren replied

"Anyway, Hinata and I are going to meet Tsunade-sensei and Shizune, so if you need us go towards the place that sounds like a war zone" Haku commented before leaving with Hinata.

"I'm going to go explore the town, anybody want to come with me" Guren asked

"I'll go" Fu said and stood up

"I'll stay here with Kimimaro, Yukimaru, and Ranmaru" Gaara said

"Okay, suit yourself" Guren and Fu left the hotel room.

"two months" Ranmaru said breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Kimimaro said

"Two months until it's been an entire year" Ranmaru said while petting Yuki.

"Oh" Gaara said

"I wonder what big brother is doing" Yukimaru said

**meanwhile with Naruto and Jiraiya **

Naruto and the super pervert were currently on a road that split into two parts.

"You aren't going to tell Grandpa, that me, Hinata, and Gaara are alive, are you?" Naruto said

"Don't worry brat, I always keep my word" Jiraiya answered

"Good, because if you did, that would make you a terrible, godfather" Naruto said, not exactly used to the idea of having a self-proclaimed super pervert as a godfather.

"Like I said before, don't worry brat, I promised your parents that I would watch over you and teach you and make sure that you're happy" Jiraiya stated

"Thanks pervy sage" Naruto said before turning around and headed down the road on the right, unaware that he dropped an item.

"Hey Brat!" Jiraiya yelled as he picked up the item

"What!" Naruto looked back at Jiraiya

"You dropped this" Jiraiya waved the item back and forth and then Naruto walked up to Jiraiya.

"Thanks" Naruto said as Jiraiya handed him a white container "It's special to me"

"What is that anyway" Jiraiya observed the container "Is it ointment"

"It was a gift" Naruto said before he put away the container into his pant pocket.

"I'll see you later Pervy sage" Naruto said before walking away.

"That kid is going to be the end of me" Jiraiya mumbled before walking away

* * *

><p>Naruto was currently confused, a couple hours ago he was sure that he was on flat land, but now he was pretty sure he was on a mountain and it was snowing.<p>

"How in the world, did I get up here?" Naruto said before shrugging it off and started walking around.

**"You know kit, you surprise me by doing the impossible, **Kurama said

"What do you mean by that" Naruto asked

**I mean, HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE ON A MOUNTAIN! WHEN YOU WERE WITH THE PERVERT YOU WERE ON FLAT GROUND AND THAT WAS ONLY A COUPLE HOURS AGO! **Kurama yelled giving Naruto a headache

"It's not like it could get any worse" Naruto said

**Don't say that, because it will always get worse, **Kurama replied

"Oh yeah, what could possibly happen" Naruto then felt the ground rumbling. He then looked behind him to see piles of snow heading towards him.

**apparently an avalanche, **Kurama answered **you know this is the time when you, RUN LIKE HELL!**

Not needing Kyubi to say it twice Naruto started to run as fast as he could, but luck wasn't on his side, because the snow soon buried Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto's hand broke through the surface of the snow and soon the rest of his body emerged from the ice.<p>

"That was weird why did I suddenly dream about a field of flowers" Naruto said as he wiped the ice off of him.

**You were almost going into the afterlife you moron! , **Kurama said

"Really" Naruto replied while wiping snow off his backpack.

**Oh, why do i even bother,** Kurama mumbled, **you know I heard that abomnibale snowmen come out when it snows**

"What's an abobnibl- whatchamacallit" Naruto said

**"I heard that it was some kind of white beast that hangs out in the mountains when it snows**" Kurama replied

"Does it really exist" Naruto asked

**don't know hasn't been proven yet, **Kyubi replied

"Well even if it is real, I doubt that we'll actually meet one" Naruto said while walking through the snow, when suddenly the snow moved making him fall back

"Monster!" Naruto yelled at the moving pile of snow

"That was a close one, why did I suddenly dream about a field of flowers" the snow fell off the person revealing a tall well built man

_That voice, _Naruto thought

"No-brows" Naruto said, the person turned around revealing no-brows aka Zabuza Momichi

"Brat? What are you doing all the way out here in the snow" Zabuza asked

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU!" Naruto yelled

* * *

><p>Naruto and Zabuza were now residing in a cave. Luckily they found it before the blizzard came in.<p>

"So what are you doing out here, no brows" Naruto asked as he tended to the fire.

"Well I came here to practice my kenjutsu" Zabuza said

"In the snow" Naruto said

"It helps me endure grueling temperatures" Zabuza commented causing Naruto to sweat drop

"So what's been going on with you," Naruto asked

"Nothing much, being hunted down by hunter-nin, kiri ninjas trying to kill me, you know the usual" Zabuza said "Oh yeah, I almost forgot I met an old friend of mine, he's just like you, red head (Gaara) and spearmint (Fu)" Zabuza said

**meanwhile with Fu**

"Why do I feel like somebody just called me spearmint" Fu growled while leaking killer intent, the townspeople that were watching could have sworn that they saw the shinigami for a minute.

**back with Naruto and Zabuza**

"Really, what number is he?" Naruto asked

"He's number 6" Zabuza answered

"The slug" Naruto said

"Yep, anyway what are you doing out here, why aren't the other brats with you" the masked ninja asked

"Oh that, we decided to split up for a year, it's been 10 months" Naruto said

"oh, so why did you split up" he asked

"It's complicated" Naruto said

"So what are you going to do now" Zabuza said

"Well, I was wondering, if it isn't too much trouble, can you teach me more about kenjutsu" Naruto asked

"I'd love too brat" Zabuza said "I'll start teaching you once the blizzard passes, anyway, I'm going to hit the hay" Zabuza then immediately fell asleep.

"two months" Naruto said while looking at the blizzard

* * *

><p><strong>whiteicewolf: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I was very busy, and i couldn't work on my story, so anyway what type of sword do you think Naruto should fight with?<strong>

**A. a large sword (like Zabuza)**

**B. a katana**

**C. two swords**

**D. A bunch of little swords (like killer Bee)**

**E. a tanto (like Sai)**

**Please REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

**What type of sword do you think Naruto should fight with? These are the current results.**

**A. A large sword (7 votes)**

**B. a katana (12 votes)**

**C. two swords (22 votes)**

**D. a bunch of little swords (5 votes)**

**E. a tanto (3 votes)**

**F. All of the above (5 votes)**

**Two reviewers suggested for Naruto to have claw like blades, like Suikotsu from Inuyasha and wolverine. **

**I'm sorry if this confuses you or not, but what I meant by two swords, I meant two katanas, sorry if I confused anyone.**

* * *

><p><em>recap: <em>

_"So what are you going to do now" Zabuza said_

_"Well, I was wondering, if it isn't too much trouble, can you teach me more about kenjutsu" Naruto asked_

_"I'd love too brat" Zabuza said "I'll start teaching you once the blizzard passes, anyway, I'm going to hit the hay" Zabuza then immediately fell asleep._

_"two months" Naruto said while looking at the blizzard_

* * *

><p><strong>timeskip two months<strong>

It has been exactly a year since Naruto left the group, and since then everyone has grown considerably stronger then they were a year ago. Hinata and Haku's knowledge and performance in medical ninjutsu had increased to the point that it even impressed Tsunade. The group was currently in Tanzuku Gai, resting from their long journey, or in Tsunade's case to gamble and drink.

The children were in their hotel room, while Tsunade went to go gambling and Shizune went after her, to make sure she didn't overdo it.

The two five year-olds, Yukimaru and Ranmaru, were playing with Yuki and Tonton. The others were currently playing a card game.

"Pick a card" Guren said while showing the back of her cards to Hinata. The female Hyuga carefully looked at the cards.

"Byakugan" Hinata's eyes bulged

"HEY!" Guren yelled as she hid her cards "That's not fair!" causing the others to laugh at the scene.

"Anyway" Haku said once they calmed down from laughing

"What are we going to do now" he said

"What do you mean by that" Gaara asked

"I mean, it's been a year since" Haku didn't dare finish the sentence since Hinata started to get a sad look in her eyes

"You don't think he forgot about us, do you" Kimimaro said getting a loud response from the two five year-olds

"Big brother would never do something like that!" Yukimaru yelled

"Yeah, big brother might have terrible sense of direction, but he'd never forget us" Ranmaru said while petting the white rabbit in his arms

"It's true Naruto would do a lot of immature things,but he would never break a promise to us" Guren replied

"That's for sure" Gaara then put his cards back onto the deck of cards "So who wants to go out for dinner" a raise of hands from the two five year olds

"Sure, I've been craving for some real food," Guren said

"There's no way I'm passing on having a good meal" Haku said

"Me either" Kimimaro said

"I'm in" Fu replied "You coming along, Hinata?"

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you" the female Hyuga replied as the group went on ahead. Once she was alone she directed her attention to a certain stuffed animal lying beside her backpack. The fox that a certain blonde child gave her before he left a year ago.

"Naruto, where are you" she said as she looked at the fox

* * *

><p><strong>with Naruto<strong>

The said blonde was currently resting in a hotel room, Zabuza had trained the blonde all he knew about kenjutsu, while he was learning kenjutsu Naruto was studying more about fuinjutsu. He had finally completed the seal that he was making for Gaara.

_Just a little bit longer, _Naruto thought while clutching the now empty container of ointment Hinata gave to him

**just how are you going to find them, kit, **Kurama asked

"Don't you know who you're talking to, I'm the worlds most unpredictable ninja and was trained by pervy sage" Naruto boasted

**first of all you're not classified as a ninja, and second of all I being trained by a super pervert shouldn't make you proud, **Kyubi said causing Naruto to sweatdrop at the comment

"Sad, but true" Naruto replied "But don't you have faith in me"

**not at all, **the nine tailed fox bluntly stated causing Naruto to face fault

"Wow thanks" the blonde sarcastically replied

**Anyway you should get some sleep you got a long journey ahead of you, **Kyubi said

"You're probably right" Naruto yawned before going to bed

* * *

><p><strong>Rare Omake<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>whiteicewolf: this is just one of those funny scenes that came into my mind<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>during the training with Zabuza<strong>

Naruto and Zabuza were currently lost, again.

**This sucks! WHY COULDN'T I HAVE BEEN SEALED INTO SOMEONE WITH A BRAIN! **Kyubi yelled in his mind

"how about we just mark a tree so that we know that we've been here" Naruto supplied

"Sounds like a good idea" Zabuza said and then walked up to a tree and took out a kunai and started to carve an image. once he was done, it was revealed that the image was a mini zabuza head bandages and all.

"Really" Naruto said giving the masked nin the 'are you serious' look

"You're right I forgot to carve my sword" Zabuza said and then started to carve his sword into the tree

"Are you kidding me" Naruto yelled

"A swordsmans sword is his life" Zabuza stated causing Naruto to sweatdrop

"Oh Kami" Naruto muttered before following after Zabuza

**30 minutes later**

The duo were currently standing in front of the tree that had the mini Zabuza holding the mini giant butcher knife.

"We're back where we started" Naruto said

_A-HOW! _a black bird said while flying over them

"I'll just mark it again, and we'll go on a different route" Zabuza stated and started to carve another mini Zabuza into the tree causing Naruto to sweatdrop

**1 hour later**

"We're back... where we started" Naruto said

_A-HOW! _the black bird flew over them again

"I'm starting to think that bird is mocking us" Naruto mumbled while Zabuza drew another mini me into the tree

**8 hours later**

"i can't believe I'm saying but I don't ever want to see my face again" Zabuza said and then the two stopped at a familiar tree that was covered in a bunch of mini Zabuzas holding a sword

_A-HOW! _the same bird flew over again

Yep, that bird was definitely mocking them

* * *

><p><strong>whiteicewolf:I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, it's basically a filler chapter, but I did put an omake.<strong>

**I'm still accepting votes on what sword Naruto should wield. So keep on voting, the poll will end on October 31**

**I am also asking this question. Who in the group should have Tsunade's super strength, poll also ends on October 31**

**A bunch of reviewers suggested a lot of characters to join the group and here's the list**

**Jugo**

**Suigetsu**

**Karin **

**Tayuya **

**Kin **

**Dosu **

**Zaku**

**Isaribi**

**Shion (from shippuden movie)**

**Amaru (shippuden movie)**

**Sora (from anime)**

**Hotaru (from anime)**

**Sai**

**If some of you are wondering why Utakata isn't up there is because Utakata will definitely join them in the future.**

**please vote if you want any of these characters to join, or if you want all of them to join to make some kind of ninja village just tell me voting also ends on October 31**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 35

**whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>A year and a half has passed since Naruto has left the group. Hinata and the others were currently in their hotel room, taking a rest from the rigorous training that Tsunade had made them go through. Guren and Kimimaro have learned a couple earth jutsus and have regularly sparred with each other using their bloodlines. Fu and Gaara have become sparring partners and have learned elemental jutsus, as well. Hinata and Haku have come far in their medical ninjutsu. Tsunade was currently teaching Hinata how to use super strength, Haku couldn't learn it because females have better chakra control then men, and to have super strength the person has to have perfect chakra control, and even thou Haku looks like a girl he didn't have perfect chakra control.<p>

"I'm wiped" Haku said as he fell onto the bed.

"Is it really that hard training under Lady Tsunade" Ranmaru asked while petting Yuki.

"OF COURSE IT IS! SHE WAS THROWING BOULDERS AT US!" Haku yelled while performing the big head jutsu

"There's no need to yell" Ranmaru replied completely unfazed by haku's statement. Hinata sighed at the scene.

"Come on now, it's time for you two to go to bed" Hinata gestured them to get into the bed.

"But we're not tired" the two said in unison.

"It doesn't matter, now get to bed" hinata repeated. the two kids grumbled before heading off to bed.

"So where are we going next" Guren said as the two children were asleep.

"Shizune told me that we're going to Tanzuka Gai next" Haku answered

"That place again," fu asked

"Remember the last time we went there" Gaara said the others shivered at a traumatic memory

"Yeah, that was like 4 months ago, right" Kimimaro asked, Haku nodded a yes.

"Anyway we should get some sleep" Haku suggested, the others nodded in agreement and got ready for bed. They said goodnight to each other and went to bed while Gaara read a book

**the next day**

The group were currently training on the outskirts of Tanzuka Gai. Tsunade was throwing boulders at the kids, well Hinata and Haku were dodging, Kimimaro and Guren created a mud wall with their earth style jutsu and hid behind it, Gaara's sand always protected him, Fu was blowing the boulders away from her using the gigantic fan Naruto made for her. Yukimaru and Ranmaru were watching from the sidelines playing with Yuki and Tonton while Shizune was teaching them about medicinal herbs and first aid.

Tsunade stopped the training and said it was lunch. Hinata, Haku, and Fu collapsed on the ground, Kimimaro and Guren stepped out of the protection of the mud wall Gaara just remained the same. The group was now eating at a picnic table. The kids were conversing with each other while Tsunade was yelling at Shizune for not giving her more sake. Shizune was telling Tsunade that she shouldn't drink. Tsunade got angry and slammed her fist on the picnic table. Which caused the picnic table's loose board to catapult what was on the other end, which was Tonton.

_OINK!_

"Tonton!" Ranmaru and Yukimaru yelled as the pig flew through the sky. _  
><em>

_Well would you look at that, pigs can fly, _Kimimaro thought

"I don't know whether to be impressed or worried" Gaara said the other children nodded in agreement

"We have to get Tonton" Ranmaru and Yukimaru said in unison

"I agree with you, but" Haku said and then looked in the direction where Tonton flew off "How are we going to find her"

**meanwhile with Naruto**

The blonde was currently walking in the forest.

**Hey kit, how much further? **asked the fox tenant

"About a couple more miles" Naruto replied and then looked at the sky. He then saw something very unusual.

"Is that a flying pig" Naruto said, he saw that the object that is flying through the sky was a pig.

**Wow, pigs can fly, **Kurama said

"Yeah" the blonde replied

**Um, kit**

"What?"

**You might want to move **Kurama stated

"Why?"

**BECAUSE THE PIG IS HEADING STRAIGHT FOR YOU! YOU MORON! **Kurama yelled

"Oh shit!" Naruto yelled, but he was to late. the pig crashed into him, forcing him to the ground.

_Oink? _Tonton said while getting around totally confused of her surroundings

"Now I know what it feels like to be used for target practice" Naruto groaned as he stood up. He then saw the pig.

_Oink._

"Well you're really clean for a pig" Naruto commented as he crouched down to look at the animal. "So you mind telling me where you just flew from?"

_Oink._

"Tanzuka Gai?" Naruto said

_OINK!_

_"_Yeah I can understand you" the blonde replied

_OINK! OINK!_

"That's a long story. Well since we're going both going to Tanzuka Gai how about we go there together"

_Oink_

"Ok, let's go" Naruto ran leaving a dust cloud

**You forgot the pig you moron!, **Kyubi yelled

* * *

><p>later<p>

Naruto and Tonton had finally reached Tanzuka Gai and now they were trying to figure out what to do next.

"So you have any idea where your friends are" the blonde asked.

_Oink Oink_

the pig then started to sniff the ground like a dog and started walking, Naruto started to follow her. A couple minutes later they arrived at a clearing, but it was practically destroyed.

"Wow this place looks like a war-zone" Naruto commented as he took in his surroundings. Tonton was sniffing around an empty picnic table.

"Hey Tonton" Naruto said getting the pigs attention. "How about we get something to eat"

_Oink_

"Good. Now do you know any places to eat" the blonde asked

_Oink Oink_

_"_a ramen stand? That's perfect!" Naruto yelled with stars in his eyes

Oink Oink

"What?" Naruto asked

_Oink! Oink!_

"Care to repeat that line" Naruto asked

_Oink! Oink!_

"What do you mean I can't order pork ramen. What's the matter with pork- oh" Naruto said and then looked at the pig

_Oink Oink_

"Alright, alright I get it I won't eat pork ramen" Naruto told Tonton

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with the others<strong>

The group were currently taking a break from looking for Tonton. Well, Gaara, Hinata, Guren, Fu, Tsunade, and Kimimaro were resting. Haku, Ranmaru and Yukimaru were trying to comfort Shizune.

"Tonton" Shizune said as a depressing aura surrounded her

"There, there Shizune, cheer up, I'm sure we'll find Tonton sooner then you think" Haku tried his best to comfort Shizune

"Yeah, don't worry we'll find him soon" Yukimaru said

"Yeah, it's not like Tonton landed in the middle of a forest and got eaten by pack of wolves" Ranmaru said and then saw that the depressing aura started to grow,"I probably shouldn't have said that"

"Yeah, you shouldn't have" Yukimaru replied

"There's no way Tonton could have been eaten by a pack of wolves" Haku tried to comfort Shizune

"Yeah, she probably get eaten by hunters" Yukimaru stated

"Or she could have gotten captured and taken to a slaughterhouse" Ranmaru said

"TONTON!" Shizune cried

"You two aren't helping!" Haku said as he tried to comfort Shizune.

While Haku was comforting Shizune the others were having their own conversation.

"Wow. Who would have guessed that Shizune would act like that" Kimimaro said

"Imagine what would happen if Yuki disappeared" Fu said

"Haku would probably go through depression and cry his eyes out and then try to search for the rabbit to the ends of the world" Tsunade said while taking a swig of her sake bottle

"Where did you get the sake?" Fu asked

"From a store" Tsunade answered

"I know that! I mean where did you hide it" the green haired girl asked

"I have my ways" the blond replied before taking another swig of her drink.

"Anyway where is the rabbit" Gaara asked

"he's over there eating the grass" Hinata pointed to the white rabbit that was nibbling on the plant.

"We should go back to the hotel soon, it's almost sunset" Tsunade said and took a swig of the sake

"Yeah, but if we tell Shizune that. She'll bawl her eyes out" Guren replied

"More than she is now?" Fu stated and they all looked at Shizune

"We have to find Tonton" Kimimaro said

_Oink_

"we're going to need a miracle" Guren said

"What are we going to tell Shizune" Hinata asked

_oink oink_

"She's going to be heartbroken" Fu said

_OINK!_

"Who is making that sound?" Guren turned around to see Tonton sitting there.

"I'm not going to say anything" Guren said as she looked at Tonton.

"Well we better tell Shizune" Tsunade said before taking a final swig of her sake.

"SHIZUNE WE FOUND TONTON!" Fu yelled and then all of a sudden a gust of wind blew at them and Shizune was hugging Tonton.

"TONTON YOU'RE OKAY! I WAS SO WORRIED!" Shizune cried while hugging an also crying Tonton.

"Well this is amusing" a new voice said. Everyone turned their heads to see a certain spiky blonde haired boy.

"Naruto" Hinata said

"It's been a long time, Hinata" Naruto said

_SLAP!_

Naruto rested his hand against the now red mark. "Hinata" he was then pulled into a hug

"Don't ever leave again" Hinata repeated as she hugged the boy

"I promise" Naruto said as he returned the hug.

* * *

><p><strong>whiteicewolf: I'm sorry it took so long to update<strong>

**Anyway here is who will be joining**

**Jugo_ (will be joining)_**

**Suigetsu _(will be joining)_**

**Karin _(not really sure)_**

**Tayuya _(Will be joining)_**

**Kin _(Will be joining)_**

**Dosu _(not joining)_**

**Zaku _(not joining)_**

**Isaribi_ (will be joining)_**

**Shion (from shippuden movie) _(Will be joining)_**

**Amaru (shippuden movie) _(Not really sure_**

**Sora (from anime) _(Not really sure)_**

**Hotaru (from anime)_ (will be joining)_**

**Sai _(will be joining)_**

**So the group will basically the group will turn into a ninja village.**

**For the other poll: Naruto will be fighting with two swords.**

**To those who thought I had abandoned my story please read this list**

** If I do not update any of my stories in 3-4 months assume one of the following**

**1. I forgot my password to fanfiction**

**2. I'm dead**

**3. I have a huge case of writers block**

**4. My computer broke down**

**5. My internet connection is down**

**6. I destroyed my computer for having slow internet**

**7. I forget I have an account on fanfiction**

**8. I somehow end up in a place with no computers or electronic devices**

**9. I somehow break both of my hands**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	36. Chapter 36

**whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for those that thought this was another chapter. I would like for you to know that What If? has ended BUT! Do not worry I am still continuing the story. I haven't thought of a name for the new story yet, but for all of you that are still following this story, know that I am going to put the sequel up to What If?. I know that the last chapter isn't really something that you would find story ending, but just so you know these characters will be in the next story.<strong>

**Jugo**

**Suigetsu **

**Karin **

**Tayuya **

**Kin**

**Isaribi**

**Shion (from shippuden movie)**

**Amaru (shippuden movie)**

**Sora (from anime)**

**Hotaru (from anime)**

**Sai**

* * *

><p><strong>Some of my reviewers suggested that I add Yakumo Kurama (she's from the anime for those who don't know) I'm not really sure, but if you people want her to join the group please tell me.<strong>

**A reviewer suggested that I add another pet to the group. They suggested the onbu (for those who don't know what onbu is, please watch naruto episode 185 or look it up on google) So if anyone wants an onbu to join just tell me.**

**So basically I'm going to make a sequel to What If? **

**If anyone has any questions please feel free to ask me!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

**Hello readers I would like to say that I have already posted the sequel to What If? It is called The After Effect. Thank you to all who waited so long for the sequel.**


End file.
